She is so lovely
by IchirukiLullaby
Summary: Todas las princesas encuentran a su principe encantador que siempre soñaron..y yo encuentro a ichigo? debe de ser una broma...no es suficiente con tener que convertirme en princesa de un dia a otro si no que tambien aguantar a este idiota...pobre de mi D:
1. Welcome To My Life

**AHH si estan leyendo esto. Gracias de verdad por darle una oportunidad a mi primera fic. Hehe estoy un poco nerviosa. Llevo leyendo fanfics aqui desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca me imagine yo publicando una. No estaba muy segura de como escribirla..si en el punto de vista de rukia y los personajes o en el mio. Pero bueno tratare de los 2. :) me presento! Soy Vianney pero la gente me dice Ney hace que ustedes tambien pueden ^^ tengo 18 años y me encanta ichiruki :D jaja bueno dejare de hablar tanto para que empiezen a leer. Ohh y por cierto. Esta fic fue inspirada en una seria de television koreana que yo veo con mi abuela y se llama "Goong" jaja me enamore de esta historia ademas tmb escuche que es una manga. xD ..haci que decidi hacer algo parecido con ichiruki. XD disfruten.** **Y porfavor dejen reviews! Se acepta de todo. Bueno menos insultos claro! Jaja XD **

**Todos los personajes de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo porque si me pertenecieran ami.. mhhh..las cosas que pasarian. :D hehe.**

Oi! otra vez esta cosa? Dijo renji mientras me arrebataba mi posession mas valiosa de las manos.. quien se cree este! Lo sostenia sobre su cabeza mientras los miraba con asco.

Renji que haces? Devuelvelo! – dije mientras brincaba para alcanzarlo,ugh no es mi culpa que el idiota cabeza de piña este tan gigante, el era como dos veces mi estatura!… cada vez lo hacia mas arriba mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

-jajaja hay rukes ,..das lastima :P y mas lastima das cuando usas esto– bromeo mientras reia el muy sin verguenza.

-Callate menzo..no te atrevas a insultar un producto chappy nunca mas! – ya habia tenido de brincar,y lo mire con una Mirada terrorifica..el levanto una ceja..y yo sin pensarlo dos di una patada en el estomago.

-OWW RUKIAAA!

el gorro en forma de chappy cayo de sus manos mientras se sostenia el estomago con dolor.. JA! Se lo merecia ^^ sonrei con la misma sonrisa burlona que el me habia dado hace unos instante,.recogi mi gorro chappy,le sacudi el polvo y lo mire con coloque sobre mi cabeza..recogi mi mochila y antes de salir de la habitacion me mire en el espejo..Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela que consistia en una camisa blanca,un lindo moño rojo, una chaqueta color cremita y una falda gris cortita..y claro mis calcetas largas y botas. ^^ el uniforme era lindo pero me hacia sentir sin individualidad.. todos usaban lo mismo.. haci que fue cuando decidi que usaria mi gorro chappy de ahora en adelante. Chappy era mi adoracion. Y este gorro era especial para mi..

Sali de mi habitacion dejando a renji ahi tirado : ) jejeje que mala soy.. como sea.. cuando Sali de mi cuarto olia delicioso como a los famosos pancakes de papa… yummy! Me encantaba cuando cocinaba…Cuando entre a la cocina ahi estaba mi padre preparando el desayuno..sonrei y busque a mi madre con la Mirada..yo esperaba verla ahi sentada observando a mi padre con una sonrisa que decia lo mucho que ella lo adora..mi mama no estaba.. en ese instante mi Mirada se apago..sabia porque ella no estaba.. esa maldita enfermedad…

Buenos dias .. – me sente en la mesa desanimadamente y suspire..el dia apenas habia comenzado y ya era un mal dia.. – como esta mama?

Mi papa cerro sus ojos y miro al suelo – _algo debil.._ –Dijo sin mirarme,lo observe y supe que el no queria preocuparme...coloco un plato de pancakes enfrente de mi y uno en la otra silla.. –donde esta renji?-

Uh oh… rei algo nerviosa -hehe pues veras..el..-

-aqui estoy – dijo renji entrando a la cocina mientras me fulmigaba con la Mirada.. no pude evitar reirme un poco y despues le saque la lengua.. lo se ..soy muy Madura ^^ el me devolvio el gesto y se sento enfrente de mi para comer su desayuno.

-Que tengan un buen dia en la escuela..y dejen de pelear… - dijo mi padre con una voz seria mientras salia de la cocina.. papa siempre actuaba frio cuando mama no se encontaba bien..era como si en su mundo el sol no salia cuando mama no estaba cerca..

- renji..mama esta mal otra vez.. – susurre con una voz quebrada..sentia ganas de llorar..no queria que a mama le pasara nada malo..ya nisiquiera tenia hambre asi que solo estaba jugando con mi tenedor..

-no te preocupes rukia..ella estara mejor pronto…recuerda que ella es muy fuerte y tiene muchas ganas de vivir..ademas no esta sola- dijo renji tiernamente..su mirada era sincera y me aspiraba esperanza.. en ese momento deje de sentirme como si una nube negra cubria mi cabeza y sonrei. -Gracias renji. Que haria sin ti..-

Terminamos de comer y nos dirijimos al instituto en bicicleta,yo y renji adorabamos ir a todos lados en bicicleta,nos sentiamos tan libres. .. estudiabamos en el instituto de arte de tokio..era el mas prestigiado del pais..yo estudiaba dibujo mientras renji estudiaba fotografia..el instituto era muy grande..nosotros no eramos ricos mas bien era que papa trabajaba mucho para podernos pagar la escuela ami y a renji y ademas para comprar las medicinas de mama , muy apenas nos quedaba dinero para otras cosas..

Yo y renji caminabamos a nuestras clases..el parecia pensativo..estaba apunto de preguntarle en que pensaba cuando el giro su cabeza hacia mi e hizo una mueca graciosa.

-RUKIA ya quitate ese estupido gorro…sabes que aqui no dejan usar todos te ven como bicho raro.- se burlo de mi mientras jalo las orejas de mi gorro chappy.

- renji ya dejame en paz ..llevo usando este gorro desde que vine..y siempre me escapo de los regaños –

-yo te lo adverti-

- si si blah blah blah..ya vete - :P – lo empuje y entre a mi clase..ya nadie se me quedaba viendo..ya se acostumbraron a mi lindo gorro ^^ renji es un exagerado.. como sea.. el maestro todavia no llegaba asi que me diriji a mi grupo de amigas que se encontraban en la esquina hablando-

-BOOOO! : D – Grite mientras las chicas bricaron y casi se caen de su sillas

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH- que te pasa rukia! Quieres matarnos! – grito tatsuki en mi cara.

- debierian ver sus caras ahora HAHAHAHAH- dije entre carcajadas. Me encantaba asustarlas xD

- Rukia eso no fue lindo- me dijo orihime con una sonrisa..hehe lo bueno esque orihime nunca se enoja por nada ^^

-OIII rukia! No vez que estamos ocupadas? – dijo rangiku mientras se voltiaba y ella y orihime ojeaban una revista entre chillidos

-el es tan…hermoso- chillo orihime con sus ojos en forma de corazon mientras soñaba de dia.

-Mira ese pelo..y esos ojos y..ese cuerpooo – rangiku se echo aire con su mano y pretendia que se desmayaba.

Yo trataba de ver que estaban viendo..brincaba y brincaba pero ellas eran demasiado altas..

-estan adorando a el principe ichigo..que otra vez esta en la portada de la revista- bufo tasuki algo molesta.. – la verdad nose que le ven a ese..si es el principe pero la verdad solo esta aqui para mirarlo ya que nisiquiera necesitamos una familia real en nuestro govierno –rodo los ojos y siguio pintando.

Tatsuki,orihime y rangiku eran mis mejores amigas. Todas ellas eran tan diferentes.. Tatsuki era seria,ruda y defendia a sus amigas hasta con los dientes,Orihime era tierna y un poco torpe..y rangiku era alocada y pervertida y ademas honesta hasta por los codos. XD

-OKAY CLASE SIENTENSE EN SU LUGAR- dijo el maestro mientras entraba…se acabo la diversion -_-

-Rukia ya te dije que no se admiten gorros en la escuela..quitatelo porfavor- ugh tonto maestro pero por suerte tengo un plan B…

Quite el gorro chappy de mi cabeza,abri mi mochila , lo guarde y saque mi hoodie chappy..que incluia un gorro :D

-listo maestro- dije inocentemente.. mientras me ponia mi hoodie : )

-RUKIA QUE NO TE DIJE QUE-

-NO maestro..en la escuela no se permiten gorros ..nadie dijo nada sobre hoodies :D- el maestro me miro,suspiro y se giro al pizarron..SI! rukia 1..maestro 0 : )

Durante la clase..nos colocaron en grupos para terminar nuestros dibujos como siempre tatsuki,orihime,rangiku y yo nos sentamos cerca del balcon..desde aqui podiamos obsevar hacia la planta de abajo..yo decidi sentarme y seguir con mi dibujo de chappy que ya casi estaba listo..solo necesitaba unos ultimos toques y pintarlo con las acuarelas..

-ugh porque esos presumidos tienen que estar ahi arruinandonos la vista- tatsuki señalo,rodo sus ojos en frustracion y se sento alado de mi. yo gire mi vista hacia donde ella habia señalado y observe como El principe,y sus amigos se encontraban ahi abajo..

- son tal para cual ese grupito,,todos nacieron en cuna de oro y por eso creen que son mejores que todos nosotros..-siguio quejandose tatsuki..

Yo los observaba la verdad nunca habia hablado con ninguno de ellos,no sabia si lo que decia tastsuki era verdad,trate de seguir con mi dibujo pero me di cuenta de que el principe estaba viendo hacia arriba..hacia nuestra direccion.

-RANGIKUUU el principe Kurosaki-Kun esta ahi abajo!- dijo orihime mientras corria a asomarse al balcon

-AAHHH APARTATE HIME!- rangiku corrio hacia el balcon empujando a orihime a un lado y empezo a soplarle besos a ichigo mientras gritaba cosas como "PRINCIPE NO TENGO NOVIO!" "SOY SEXY Y LO SEEE" entre piropos atrevidos mientras que orihime la acompañaba gritando cosas como "PRICIPE KUROSAKI-KUN ERES HERMOSO" y otras cosas.. haha..yo seguia con mi Mirada sobre el mientras que tatsuki solo las miraba con mala cara y seguia haciendo su trabajo, sus amigos miraban en la misma direccion y entre ellos empezaron a bromear mientras que en sus labios se formo una sonrisa casi invisible.

Al final de la clase decidi sentarme en el patio a practicar mi pintura con acuarelas..asi que tome pintura y me diriji al patio..

-RUKIA SONRIE : ) !– Grito renji desde lo lejos apuntandome con una camara..

ese renji y sus fotos xD…voltie y sonrei y pose con una señal de paz ..lo malo esque no me di cuenta y segui caminando cuando tropeze..cai al suelo y mis pinturas salieron volando ..aterrizando en alguien.. todos los del patio..se quedaron en silencio y claro pusieron toda su atencion en mi y en la victima… porque siempre soy tan torpe?... no queria ver arriba pero tarde o temprano lo tenia que hacer.. alze mi Mirada hacia arriba.. y mis ojos se hicieron tan grandes como platos.. mi victima era nada menos que el Principe… Ichigo Kurosaki…

Ichigo POV.

-BUENOS DIASSSS ICCCCHHHIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-entro mi padre gritando a mi habitacion como un maniaco y por si no fuera poco brinco encima de mi casi matandome..pensaras que por ser el Rey de Karakura es un hombre serio y maduro -_- HA! No me hagas reir..Isshin Kurosaki jamas cambiara.

-QUE TE PASSAAA VIEJO LOCO!-lo empuje de encima de mi y me levante de inmediato. Vaya forma de empezar el dia..

-MASAAKKIII TU HIJO ME RECHAZAA-lloro exageradamente mientras corria a buscar a mi madre..como cada dia.

Rode mis ojos mientras los siervientes me traian mi uniforme y mi desayuno..mire el reloj y todavia tenia tiempo..asi que disfrute de mi desayuno.. que por cierto estaba delicioso..que bueno que mama y papa dejaron que yuzu ayude en la cocina. Yuzu , mi Hermana siempre le encanto cocinar pero segun no es digno de una princesa cocinar..yuzu le rogo mucho a mis padres hasta que ellos accedieron.. bendigo ese dia. Nose como lo hacia pero su comida esta tan deliciosa.

_Knock knock.._

-Su alteza..el joven uryuu esta aqui- escuche que la siervienta decia al otro lado de mi puerta.

Ese idiota llega tan temprano…-Dile que bajare en un momento- grite mientras me acababa mi desayuno en un bocado y me empeze a cambiar super rapido..en menos de 10 minutos termine asi que tome mi mochila y baje corriendo..llegue a la sala y vi a ishida sentado ahi esperandome mientras leia un libro..NERD!

-Bueno hasta que apareces.. – rodo sus ojos y cerro su libro en señal de frustracion..

-oi, no es mi culpa que vengas tan temprano..-tome mi saco blanco favorito y me lo puse..despues de todo estaba algo frio alla afuera..

-ya vamonos- dijo enojado mientras se adelantaba.. jajaj me encanta tener la razon .. subimos a la limosina y nos dirijimos a la escuela.

El camino era silencioso pero no incomodo..me dedique a ver por la ventana..estaba tan hundido en mis pensamientos hasta que ishida me interrumpio..

-Oye.. que te dijieron tus papas ayer? – pregunto ishida un poco preocupado…ugh sabia que me preguntaria esto..yo esperaba que lo habia olvidado..

-no quiero hablar de eso-dije mientras todavia miraba por la ventana… la verdad no quiero.. odiaba la situacion en que me encontraba.. la familia considera que ya es tiempo de que el principe heredero (osea yo) busque una heredera al trono..

-ellos te hablaron sobre el matrimonio no es cierto? – dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

QUE! Como rayos sabia.! 0_o nos estaba espiando o algo! …gire mi cabeza super rapido hacia el mientras mi rostro gritaba confusion.

-No me mires asi ichigo..solo fue una suposision y por lo que veo estoy en lo correcto- sonrio orgulloso

-pero como rayos tu-

-Es algo obio..acabas de cumplir 18 y cuando los principes cumplen 18 de inmediato tienen que empezar a buscar esposa para ser la heredera del trono y tu ser el successor. – ese ishida.. sabelotodo!

Suspire y mire al suelo – pues si …de eso querian hablar ayer-

-Y bien…?ya tienes a alguien en mente.-

-pues…le pedire a senna que se case conmigo-

-A SENNA? 0_0 – estoy seguro que si hubiera estado bebiendo algo lo habria escupido en mi cara..

-lo se lo se pero no me queda opcion..no tengo novia,no estoy enamorado de nadie y la verdad prefiero casarme con ella a casarme con una complete desconocida..- la verdad esque senna ha sido mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo. Era de muy Buena familia y estudiaba ballet en mi escuela,era linda y nos llevabamos bien..no sabia lo que sentia por ella..era extraño.

-cada dia me sorprendes mas- Murmuro ishida..

-soy ichigo kurosaki que mas quieres?- sonrei con orgullo… yo hacia lo que queria,cuando queria,y como queria.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela me esperaba una multitud de paparazzis en la entrada de la escuela.. como siempre. Senti varias "fangirls" jalar de mi camisa mientras me gritaban cosas como "TE AMO ICHIGO" O "CASATE CONMIGO SERE TU PRINCESA" OH "SOY TU CENICIENTA" ..que rayos? .. con la ayuda de ishida y mis guardaespaldas.. logre escapar de la multitud. Senti pasos detras de mi y supe que los guardaespaldas seguian aqui.

-Pueder irse ya- Dije de una manera autoritharia y molesta. La verdad odiaba que me siguieran todo el dia..donde quedo mi privacidad?

-pero su alteza, el rey isshin nos dio ordenes de cuidarlo todo le dia y-

-no me importa, dije que se vayan- dije indiferente.

-Pero principe …-

Esta vez solo me voltie hacia el con una mirada que solo voy a decir que si las miradas mataran..ya seria asesino.

-si su alteza..- dijieron ellos mientras hacian una pequena referencia y se marchaban..PORFIN. .. segui caminando con ishida a mi lado..la verdad ya era un poco tarde.. la primera clase ya habia terminado pero eso no importaba.

Me diriji al patio donde se encontraban Grimmjow,Ulquiorra,yumichika,keigo y mizuiro. Ellos me hablaban de muchas cosas pero la verdad ni atencion les ponia pues mi vista estaba fijada en alguien del 2ndo piso..otras chicas del 2ndo piso empezaron a gritarme cosas raras 0_0..ya estaba acostumbrado haci que ni atencion les puse..

-oi mira a esas locas! xD- dijo keigo mientras todos voltiaban a ver a las chicas que lo unico que hacian era avergonzarse a ellas mismas..

-jaja pues pueden ser locas y lo que quieras pero tienen mucha PECHOnalidad,si tu sabes a que me refiero..- grimmjow dijo mientras me golpiaba con su codo y me guiñaba el ojo..

-la verdad esque ichigo..ni les esta poniendo atencion..el esta viendo a otra personita- se burlo mizuiro mientras seguian a donde se dirigia mi Mirada..

-oi…Senna.. ella es hermosa..casi estoy celoso- dijo yumichika dramaticamente.. junto al salon en donde estaban "las locas" se encontraba el salon de ballet..y en el salon de ballet se encontraba senna..saludandome desde la ventana con una sonrisa.. no pude evitar que se me escapara una pequena sonrisa ami tambien..

Me despedi de los chicos y decidiir a caminar un rato..

Fue entonces cuando recorde que tenia que hablar seriamente con senna asi que decidi sacar mi telefono y mandarle un mensaje.

" Senna necesito hablar contigo..te veo en 5 minutos en la cancha de basquetball" presione el boton de enviar y nose porque pero me senti nervioso..

Iba muy dedicado escribiendo mi mensaje que no iba mirando hacia el frente de repente algo mojado cayo del cielo y aterrizo en mi ….todo paso tan rapido …levante mi vista lo mas rapido que pude,me lleve una mano a mi cabello y observe que en mi mano habia pintura…SI PINTURA!.todos en el patio giraron su atencion en mi y se formo un silencio incomodo.. de inmediato fije mi vista en la responsible de esto…ella estaba en el suelo y observe como levanto su cabeza despacio y vi como sus ojos se abrian en shock..pero que rayos!..que llevaba puesto! Un hoodie con orejas de conejo? 0.0

**Heheh es todo chicos. De verdad gracias por que les gusto y le aviso que si han visto la serie "goong" veran que hay cosas que son iguales pues de ahi me inspire pero no todo sera igual :D Y les prometo que subire Nuevo cap en cuanto reciba respuestas de ustedes. :D porfavor no sean duros conmigo es mi primer fic! Jaja se aceptan criticas constructivas! Y no se preocupen.. se que ire mejorando con el tiempo.. xox seaan Buenos y dejen un review. XD los quiero! Oh y por cierto las fotos del gorro y el hoodie de chappy estaran en mi perfil.. porfavor vayan a verlas para que se den una idea..porque estos objetos jugaran un papel importante en la historia ^^**


	2. Sparks Fly? NOT

**AHHHH antes de empezar quiero agradecerles mucho a todos ustedes que me dejaron review,a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos y a los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos! :') me hicieron el diaa! 3 **

**LoveTamaki1 : ahhh muchas graciasss 3 tu review me dio muchos animos ya que estaba insegura en mi narracion..no sabia si a las personas les gustaria. Muchas gracias. y ya no olvidare el signo de interrogacion! :P**

**LORENIS-CHAN : WAAAA muchas gracias :D ami tambien me encanta goong. ;D y siii claroooo solo avisame cuando empiezas que me encantaria leer! :D **

**Kyokoakatsuki: ahhh gracias! ya son 2 cosas que tenemos en comun :P jaja. Oye espero que no te moleste que cambie algunas cosas :S hehe.**

**Chik-yinyang : ahhh no la has visto de verdad? Jaja deverias :D es genial.. y sii graciasss : ) la verdad esque quiero seguir la historia pero no exactamente igual porque eso seria aburrido jaja ademas tengo que adaptarlo segun la personalidad de nuestros personajes de bleach :D jaja. Pero gracias. espero que te guste este cap! :P **

**Kingstar: ahhh gracias amiga..la verdad me sorprendiste cuando me dijiste que leeirias mi historia pero me puso muy feliz :D tq!**

**Y gracias a todas las personitas que no dejaron review pero todavia agregaron mi historia.. los quiero. :D**

**Bueno aqui esta el siguiente cap :D y porfa cuando acaben de leer lean mi mensaje de alla abajo :D..**

**Disfruten.**

NO,No,No esto no me podia pasar ami ¿ahora que rayos debia de hacer? ¿ Deseguro el entenderia verdad? La mirada en su cara me hizo darme cuenta que no. ¿ y si me mandaba a cortar la cabeza! No eso era illegal verdad..espero que si..

El solo cerro sus ojos y suspiro con molestia..todos nos observaban y yo no sabia ni que decir…

-Lo..Lo..siento mucho yo no me fije por donde iba caminando y yo…- mire al suelo..de verdad estaba muy avergonzada y me sentia apenada con el..alze la vista para verlo y observe como estaba todo cubierto en pintura..desde el pelo hasta los pies..llevaba puesto un saco blanco lo que hacia que la pintura se notara mas..el seguia con sus ojos cerrados..era imposible definir su expression.. el comenzo a quitarse el saco .. lo mire confundida.. ¿que rayos estaba haciendo? Derrepente senti como algo golpeo mi cara..ERA SU SACO! El idiota lo lanzo en mi cara!

-Tiralo…- dijo el simplemente con una voz fria y autoritharia..nisiquiera se molesto en verme ni nada.. comenzo a caminar..dejandome ahi parada como idiota..Cerre mis ojos y mi orgullo kuchiki salio como por arte de magia..

-OYE TU! ¿Quien te crees que eres!- le grite mientras voltie a verlo con una mirada desafiante ..nadie me hablaba asi. Podria ser el principe o lo que sea.. pero eso no significaba que podia tratarme como si fuera menos…todos los que nos observaban empezaron a murmurar cosas entre ellos…

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y me miro con sorpresa..creo que no es todos los dias que la gente se enfrenta o dice algo por sus groserias.. su mirada reflejaba desprecio y enojo…debo admitir que si me hizo sentir un poco intimidada pero yo segui con la cabeza en alto y mi mirada desafiante..

-¿Disculpa?-dijo en un tono como sarcastico y dio la vuelta acerco a mi y me miro de la misma forma desafiante ..

Trague saliva.. vamos rukia puedes hacerlo.. quien se cree este idiota cabeza de zanahoria.

-DIJE QUE.. ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES!.. AMI NO ME VAS A TRATAR ASI. YO NO SOY TU SIRVIENTA! PUEDES QUE A TODOS LOS TENGAS A TUS PIES! PERO NO AMI..ME ESCUCHASTE! FRESITA! - me puse de puntitas para llevar a la altura de su cara…pero en cuanto vi la forma que me miraba me encogi de hombros.

Todo en el patio se quedaron en silencio de Nuevo..todos me observaban a mi.. como si hubiera matado a alguien.. yo se que en su interior..algunos querian hacer esto desde hace mucho pero no se atrevian …ichigo estaba en shock de Nuevo.. se veia que estaba furioso.. asi que recogi su saco del piso.. y le devolvi su amable gesto..se lo lanze en la cara

-Y para que lo sepas..yo tambien soy princesa en mi casa-

camine con la cabeza en alto,todos me miraban pero no me importo..camine hacia renji que tambien estaba en shock y lo tome de la muñeca y lo empeze` a jalar hacia la siguiente clase …

Despues de unos minutos caminando lejos de donde habia pasado todo renji recupero sus 5 sentidos..

-Wow…- fue todo lo que me dijo mientras en su cara se encontraba una mirada de admiracion,casi como con la que yo miro a chappy. Jaja

-¿Que pasa renji?- no pude evitar preguntar entre risas.. de verdad se veia gracioso.

-lo que tienes de enana lo tienes de valiente- Sonrio mientras me alborotaba mi cabello..

-Oye idiota!- rei mientras lo golpie en su brazo..

Llegamos a su clase y paramos justo enfrente de la puerta

-te veo alrato rukes y porfavor deja de salpicar principes con pintura- bromeo dedicandome una sonrisa.

-lo intetare :P- nos reimos y el entro a su clase mientras yo me fui a caminar por ahi.. :P

ICHIGO POV.

Yo estaba que me llevaba el diablo.. esa estupida enana.. me las iba a pagar.. me avergonzo frente a toda la escuela! La encontrare y me vengare pero por ahora tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer asi que despues de la verguenza que pase y que todos dejaran de verme,fui a mi casillero y me cambie de ropa, por suerte ahi guardaba ropa extra aunque mi saco blanco ya era historia.. me limpie la pintura de la cara y de mi pelo ( bueno trate) lo mas rapido que pude y me fui corriendo hacia la cancha de basquetball..

la verdad aqui estaba muy alredor buscando a senna con la Mirada,la encontre sentada en una banca..senna volteo a verme y se paro con una sonrisa a abrazarme.

-ICHIGO!-senti como sus brazos se enrredaban alrededor de mi cuello..era un sentimiento agradable asi que le devolvi el abrazo.

-Hola senna.. gracias por haber venido- cuando el abrazo termino,la observe.. sus grandes ojos amarillos me miraban tiernamente y en su rostro habia una sonrisa.

- siempre es un gusto verte ichigo.. vine en cuando termino mi clase.. ni tiempo tuve de cambiarme..-miro su ropa y despues se rio. No habia visto bien lo que tenia puesto pero entonces observe como ella estaba usando su ropa de ballet..se veia tan tierna.. y su cabello estaba sujetado en una coleta alta.

- te vez hermosa como sea- ella se sonrojo y sonrio mientras miraba el suelo.. le tome la mano he hice que nos sentaramos.. – senna necesito hablar contigo- dije un poco nervioso… la verdad ni se porque lo estaba..si ,estaba apunto de proponerle matrimonio a la chica pero nos llevabamos tan bien.. y habia una quimica tan natural que sabria que ella diria que si.. me calme un poco y observe como en su rostro habia preocupacion..

- ¿que ocurre ichigo?- pregunto ella un poco preocupada y confundida..

-eh..pues..yo..um..uhh….-balbuceé..porque rayos era tan dificil una estupida pregunta!

-ichigo solo dime no te p…-

-¿CASATE CONMIGO?- grite interrumpiedola..ahh se sentia tan bien haberlo dicho por fin.. suspire de alivio pero eI alivio se esfumo al ver la cara de senna.. ella estaba en shock..pero mas que shock habia algo mas en su mirada..ella miro al suelo y fue ahi cuando no pude evitar preocuparme..

-yo..ichigo..porque.. ughh- cubrio su rostro con su manos…

-senna..yo se que la pregunta te agarro de sorpresa pero ya sabes las reglas de la realeza..al cumplir 18 tienes que buscar esposa.. y pues tu eres la mas indicada porque bueno tu sabes lo que los dos sentimos.. y si no encuentro esposa entonces me tendre que casar con una chica que mis padres elijan…- baje mi mirada y observe mis zapatos.. me imagine todo menos esa reaccion de ella…

-ichigo mirame..-voltie a verla..-no es que no quiera..lo que pasa esque..no puedo..- dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada y me tomaba la mano.. –de verdad lo haria..por ti.. pero necesito enfocarme en mi carrera de bailarina..si me casara contigo..tendria que desperdirme de eso..y tu sabes que es mi sueño- apreto mi mano y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro – de verdad lo siento…- susurro..

Suspire y recarge mi cabeza en su cabeza.. no podia creerlo.. pero esto dolia..me dolia en el Corazon..ella acababa de decir que no..y la verdad la entiendo..nadie se sacrificaria tanto por alguien que no ama.. y la verdad fui un estupido al haberle preguntado esto..como no pense en eso antes..ella tiene sus sueños y metas..y atandola conmigo mandaria todo eso a la basura..

-Te quiero ichigo..- beso mi mejilla y se volvio a recargar en mi hombro – perdoname- los dos miramos al suelo..ya que el ambiente que se formo era incomodo y doloroso.. escuche un ruido detras de los arbustos .. nos separamos bruscamente mientras volteamos a ver que era el ruido..no se vio nada haci que decidi ir a ver que era.. le diriji una ultima mirada que reflejaba dolor.. –Adios senna- dije indiferente mientras me aleje de ahi en rumbo a los arbustos..

Rukia POV.

Rayos! Rayos! Rayos! Me oyeron y ahora Ichigo se dirigia hasta aqui… AHH ¿ahora que! Eso me pasa por perseguir mariposas..llego a lugares en los que definitivamente no debia de estar.. me escondi detras del arbusto para escuchar la conversacion de ichigo y senna… no pude evitar oirlos y sin querer me quede a escuchar toda la conversacion..el le habia pedido matrimonio! Y ella dijo que NO! la verdad la entiendo quien quedria dejar todo por ese amargado,altanero fresita! .. la chica no es nada tonta..segui escuchando la conversacion y pude ver desde aqui lo triste que ichigo se veia,me sentia un poco mal por el..derrepente senti un cosquilleo extraño en mis piernas y cuando mire..me di cuenta que habia estado parada sobre un hormiguero todo este tiempo..y las hormigas enpezaban a subirse en mis piernas.. di un salto mientras me sacudia y fue cuando la zanahoria se dio cuenta de que habia algo aqui..asi que me puse el gorrito de mi chamarra y me di la vuelta para darme a la fuga..

-¿A DONDE CRES QUE VAS?- escuche una voz tan fria..que recorrio mi espalda con un escalofrio..

-Yo yo yo..ehh..- nisiquiera voltie a verlo.. me quede dandole la espalda, no sabia ni que decir..que le dices a alguien cuando te descubre mientras lo espiabas?

-¿Que tanto escuchaste?- me pregunto con el mismo tono que antes..

-pues..casi nada yo…-

-¿CUANTO ESCUCHASTE ?- alzo la voz y su voz retumbo mis oidos.. me encogi de hombros y cerre los ojos tratando de buscar una respuesta.

Si pudiera ahora mismo le diria todas sus verdades pero eso ya era demasiado por un dia asi que solo empeze a correr a toda velocidad..

-OYE ENANA CON OREJAS DE CONEJO VUELVE AQUI!-grito ichigo detras de mi… voltie hacia atras y vi que no me perseguia asi que cuando estaba lejos de ahi decidi dejar de correr y buscar a renji para ir a casa…

-Mientras tanto en la casa kuchiki..

Hisana se encontraba en cama con fiebre mientras que su esposo se tomo el dia libre tan solo para cuidarla..

-Hisana.. ¿Como te sientes?- pregunto byakuya ..la preocupacion era evidente en sus ojos.. no podia ocultarlo..estaba tan preocupado pues el penso que la enfermedad de su esposa estaba bajo control..necesitaba mas medicinas..y eso significaba mas gastos..no sabia como pero el obtendria esas medicinas ya que juro que nunca dejaria que nada le pasara a hisana. Ella era como su sol de cada dia..ella era alegre,siempre sonriente,maternal y positiva.. aunque ahora se encontrara en cama..todavia tenia una sonrisa en su rostro. No se imaginaba la vida sin ella.

-de verdad ya me siento mejor- dijo hisana con una sonrisa un poco debil… trato de sentarse para abrazar a su esposo pero este de inmediato fue a su lado y la sostuvo..ella comenzo a toser sin parar y el solo la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Byakuya solo la miro mientras ella se acosataba de Nuevo..esto no podia seguir asi,era evidente que ella solo iba de mal en peor y el dinero ya no alcanzaba ya que la escuela de los muchachos era bastante cara pero nunca les pediria dejarla aunque ya habia muchas ocasiones donde renji habia ofrecido dejar la escuela para trabajar y ayudar con los gastos pero el siempre se negaba. Tenia que encontrar una solucion y rapido.

-¿en que piensas amor? – pregunto hisana con curiosidad mientras colocaba su delicada mano sobre la de el en señal de apoyo.

-en nada ..ahora vuelvo ¿ok? Tu descansa- le beso su frente,la cobijo bien y salio de la habitacion, se dirigio hacia su despacho y busco un sobre que su padre le habia dejado antes de morir..dijo que en el futuro cuando el dinero fuera un problema eso seria muy util y que ademas las personas involucradas ya estaban unidas por el destino..byakuya nunca entendio a lo que se referia haci que este era el mejor momento para descubrir a lo que su padre se referia.

Al abrir el sobre un anillo de oro cayo al piso..el lo levanto y lo observo, el anillo era hermoso,era de oro blanco y tenia impresa la palabra "Destiny" ..el solo quedo mas confundido que antes pero en el sobre tambien habia una carta haci que la desdoblo y se dedico a leerla,al acabar de leerla estaba en shock,eso no era una carta comun..era una promesa,firmada y todo.

En la promesa decia que el rey y su padre eran mejores amigos desde siempre y que su padre le salvo la vida al rey y el rey quedo inmensamente agradecido haci que hicieron la promesa que el primer nieto del rey se casaria con la primera nieta de su padre osea..su hija..osea rukia….Su rukia.

Byakuya no podia creer lo que sus ojos acababan de leer…¿en que estaba pensando su padre al hacer esta promesa? ¿Acaso pensaba que el estaria dispuesto a "vender" a su hija por dinero..! eso era como el lo veia. Como si estuviera vendiendo a su hija..eso jamas, primero moriria trabajando antes de hacer semejante cosa.

Byakuya solo puso todo adentro del sobre y lo arrojo sobre su escritorio indignado.

RUKIAS POV

Renji saldria un poco tarde haci que me dedique a esperarlo a la salida con orihime,rangiku, y tatsuki..estabamos sentadas ahi hablando un poco cuando escuchamos muchos gritos cerca de nosotros…

-EEEPPPP EL PRINCIPE KUROSAKI-KUN!- brinco orihime emocionada y se fue disparada hacia la bola de "fangirls" que perseguia al naranjito.

-ahhh esperaammeeeee – grito emocionada rangiku corriendo atras de ella… yo y tatsuki fuimos tras ellas para tratar de calmarlas..vi a ichigo que iba saliendo escoltado por guardaespaldas, el se veia fastidiado como si quisiera desaparecer.. iba con el ceño fruncido..como siempre jaa.

-KUROSAKI-KUN! KUROSAKI KUNN! KURO-! – le tape la boca a orihime para que se callara..rangiku seguia entre la multitud gritando cosas que niquiera quieren saber…

-ugh..yo ire por ella- bufo tastuki mientras rodaba los ojos y se dirigia hacia la multitud..en menos de 10 segundos salio de la bola con rangiku..

-ALGUN DIA TU Y YO…- tatsuki le tapo la boca a rangiku y yo no pude evitar reir ante la actitud de nuestras amigas.. el principe se fue en su limosina y todos se calmaron..ahhh tranquilidad.

-Me pregunto quien sera la chica con quien se casara el principe! – dijo orihime haciendo berrinche y sentandose en las escaleras.

-OIGAN CHICAS! QUIEREN SABER CON QUIEN SE CASARA EL PRINCIPE! :D – comente en un tono dramatico para emocionarlas :P

Las chicas me miraron de inmediato con horror en su ojos..

-¿CASARSE! ¿EL PRINCIPE! HAAA! RANGIKU NO LO CREE..ESA..UGH..ESTA MUERTA! Y YO MISMA HARE QUE PAREZCA ACCIDENTE.! – dijo rangiku mientras pretendia que encajaba un cuchillo en el aire. … 0_o

-hm.. ¿y tu rukia? porque sabrias con quien se casara?– questiono tatsuki con cara de sospecha..

-em..digamos que vi y escuche algo al respecto hehe- rei nerviosa..rayos nunca debi de haber dicho nada.

-¿QUE ES!- chillaron rangiku y orihime al mismo tiempo..mientras jaloneaban de mi ropa.. ¿y ahora que?... estaba planeando como huir de esta cuando vi a renji a lo lejos que me hacia señas con la mano que era hora de irnos! SIIIIII :D

-em..esto..me gustaria decirles pero…Ya es tarde!- Me subi a mi bicicleta lo mas rapido que pude y me aleje de ellas lo mas rapido que pude…

-RUKIAAA KUCHIKI ESTAS MUERTA!- gritaban ellas desde lo lejos.. hahaha xD este dia a sido definitivamente …algo…

-Tus amigas son extrañas..-Rio renji mientras se colocaba a lado de mi..

-¿y acaso tu eres normal? Piña colorada. :P – solte una carcajada mientras el me miraba feo..

-prefiero sere eso a ser una CHIBI- lo voltie a ver sorprendida y el me saco la lengua y le dio mas rapido a su bici mientras reia..dejandome atras.

-Eres un tonto RENJI- grite mientras trataba de alcanzarlo..era un tonto rapido. -_- estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando de repente el se paro enfrente de una tienda…¿hmmm okay?

-Que haces?- pregunte confundida y pare alado de su bici.

-necesito usar el baño XD haci que esperame aqui – dijo renji mientras entraba a la tienda.. haha ese tonto.. renji tardaria un rato haci que me sente en la banqueta y me puse a escuchar musica en mi ipod…

ICHIGOs POV

Ya estaba camino a casa..o al palacio …este dia habia sido tan desagradable..yo estaba frustrado y hundido en mis pensamientos ya que al volver a casa mis padres me preguntarian si la chica habia aceptado casarse..y en cuanto dijiera que no ellos no me darian mas tiempo…me diran que me debo casar con la novia que mi difunto abuelo escogio para mi..no sabia muy bien la historia.. algo de una promesa o lo que sea. La verdad me vale..ya me vale todo… que hagan con mi vida lo que quieran…

_- su majestad..esta es su agenda para el dia de hoy_-escuche a ukitake, mi consejero/secretario real..decir en la pantalla de la pequeña television que habia en la limosina..

"_a las 4 Pm hay un seminario al que debe asistir…"_ la verdad estaba cansado de esta vida, cansado de esta rutina,cansado de todo…observe los periodicos que estaban sobre mis piernas..yo estaba en la portada de todos ellos… todo lo que yo hacia o dejaba de hacer estaba ahi..

Fije mi vista en el televisor otra vez,y me quite los audifonos para escuchar mejor..

"_al llegar al palacio debe ir a sus clases con su supervisor y despues a su instuccion" _BLAH BLAH BLAH ..OI ¿y a que hora eran horas de respirar? ..estaba tratando de concentrarme en lo que decia ukitake cuando voltie a la ventana y ahi estaba la enana..la de las orejas de conejo…sentada en la banqueta con unos audifonos…

"_despues de eso tiene clases de equitacion programadas"… _¿que hacia ella ahi? Se veia como si esperara a alguien..las luces de trafico cambiaron de color y la limosina comenzo a avanzar..

-Detenga en Auto!..- le ordene al chofer y el detuvo el auto..me baje del coche y me diriji hacia ella..esta vez no se escaparia..

RUKIAS POV.

"_Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yeah we like pancakes! Do you like French toast? Yeah we like French toast! du du du du can't wait to get a mouth full!.."_

¿Que rayos?.. vi la pantalla de mi ipod y vi lo que estaba escuchando..oi ese renji necesita mantenerse lejos de mis cosas…estaba pensando en como matar a renji cuando senti que alguien jalo mi audifono fuera de mi oreja..

-TE MATARE!-grite mientras salte de mi lugar para poniendome de pie frente a renji pero fue ahi cuando me di cuenta que no era renji…

Mis ojos se hicieron tan grandes cuando vi que ahi estaba el principe jalandome de la muñeca hacia un callejon mientras sus guardaespaldas nos rodeaban…cuando llegamos al callejon el me estaba mirando de una forma intimidante… yo nisiquiera podia sostenerle la mirada..lo mire con una cara asustada pues el solo estaba ahi parado sin decir nada y solo viendome feo..el comenzo a caminar mas cerca de mi mientras que yo caminaba hacia atras para alejarme de el..senti que mi espalda llego a la pared,,y trate de huir pero el se acerco mas..sonrei nerviosa y el nisiquiera cambio su actitud.

-escuchame enana..puede que esto sea un chisme para ti pero es algo serio para mi…-dijo con su mismo tono frio e indiferente de siempre…

Senti como una venita se formo en mi frente. ¿.ENANA? ughh podria matarlo…

-oi..ya te dije que no le dire a nadie…- dije un poco intimidada por el y mirando al suelo..

-¿eso significa que escuchaste todo?- bufo un poco molesto..

Uh oh…

-yo eh…- mire al suelo en señal de derrota..

-escuchame bien..si divulgas rumores que nisiquiera son ciertos..los 2 estaremos en peligro..tu y yo..- dijo ichigo de mala gana..

Ugh lo unico que pude hacer ante eso fue bajar la mirada al suelo.. estaba avergonzada de que el supiera que si lo estaba espiando..de repente vi la luz de un flash..trate de asomarme haber que estaba pasando pero ichigo puso su brazo e impidio que yo me asomara..sus guardaespaldas fueron hacia el sujeto preguntando proque estaba tomando fotos y blah blah blah..yo estaba entretenida viendo como perseguian al paparazzi para quitarle la camara cuando ichigo dio un brusco paso hacia mi acorralandome mas hacia la pared..0_o

-yo me ire antes..tu sal despues- ordeno ichigo..como si ya esta acostumbrado a todo esto..

Ichigo acerco su rostro peligrosamente cerca del mio.. 0_o ¿acaso este chico no sabe nada sobre espacio personal! ..

-Te lo advierto..estaras en peligro si divulgas algun rumor…- me amenazo ichigo..mientras ponia su dedo en mis labios..despues lo retiro..lo miro con asco y se lo limpio en mi hoodie. 0_e ¿quien rayos se cree ! .. me dio una ultima mirada y se marcho..

-¿Que demonios! Idiota…- lo maldeci en voz baja….

**Hehehe espero que les haya gustado hoy. Y si en su pais se celebra el dia de gracias..feliz dia de gracias : D .. oigan tengo una pregunta? Que les parece el capitulo en terminos de tamaño.. les gustaria los episodios mas largos o asi esta bien? Hehe y ademas quiero decir que para las personitas que son familiars con la serie "Goong" que espero que no les moleste que cambiare cosas en la historia.. no quiero hacerla exactamente igual pero si habra muchas cosas igual..ademas me es dificil hacerlo igual ya que a algunos personajes no les queda con su personalidad en bleach..y no quiero hacerlos muy OCC. nose diganme que piensan : D .. jaja. Porfavor dejenme reviews, no tienen idea la inspiracion y la alegria que me producen ^^ hehe. Xox las quiero y prometo no tardar con el proximo cap :)**


	3. What the Hell?

**Hehehe ya volvi con un Nuevo cap :D yaay. Gracias a todas las nuevas personitas que agregaron mi historia. :') significa mucho para mi heheeh XD espero que hayan tenido una buena semana :D y gracias a todos por dejar review! ahora a responder reviews…. :D**

**LORENIS-CHAN DE LAWLIET : gracias hehe sii trato de que actualizar repido para que no se me desesperen y dejen de leer xD sii sii la verdad no sabia si hacerlo asi pero luego dije..el papa de la serie y byakuya son como todo lo opuesto..0_o jajaja y mejor decidi no hacerlo OOC. :D hehe. Haber como me va con eso. Y yay este cap sera mas largo ya que asi lo quisieron :D**

**Kia : gracias :D jajaja loo see haber si con eso se le quita lo amargado a ichigo :P renji y rukia sii son hermanos XD hehe nada que ver pero adoro a estos 2 asi como hermanitos :P jaja. Y sii rukia ess muuuyy hiperactiva ya veras despues XD jajaja. Ok ok :D lo hare mas largggoooo :DDD**

**Kyokoakatsuk: hehe gracias :) ahhhh lo see yo tambien la odio en la serieeee es tan ugh jfnherufnhr, nose jajaja XD pero no te preocupes despues la pongo en su lugar o mas bien rukia :P jajaja. Yaay que bueno que no te molesten los cambios :D y siii hare el cap mass largo :DD si si byakuya es un amor :P 3 haha.**

**Chik-yinyang: hehehe sii tienes razon pero ntp con el tiempo se llevaran mejor…o no? jajaja XD gracciiiasss :) y siii rukia no se deja. GIRL POWER :D hahaha,**

**SOOf: ahh gracias :D hehe sii lo hare mas largos.. esque no los hacia mas largos porque pense que se aburririan jaja XD y no te preocupes.. ya veras luego : ) saludoos!**

**Kingstar : JAJAJAJAJAJAJ XD we love that song don't we? :P XDDD and thank youuuuu :)**

**Bueno bueno gracias por dejar reviews :D me hacen muy feliz y no cuesta nada verdad?:D hehe las quiero. Xo disfruten el cap. ;D y denle la bienvenida a nuevos personajes :O :D**

**DISCLAIMER : ninguno de los personajes de bleach me pertenece.. ojala me pertenecieran para hacer que ichiruki ya pasara de una Buena vez y tambien para casarme con renji *_* pero para mi desgracia no asi… Tite kubo suertudo. -_- **

…**.**

Megumi Kurosaki se encontraba en el despacho real pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando en el palacio. Ella era la reina madre, Madre del rey isshin, generosa,agradable y siempre alegre. En realidad no estaba nada preocupada por la repentina boda de su nieto ya que ella confiaba en su difunto esposo y si el decia que era destino..era destino. una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la anciana al pensar en su difunto esposo y sus locuras,en verdad su hijo isshin habia heredado el estusiasmo por la vida de el pero al mismo tiempo podia ser serio cuando se necesitaba.. lo unico que le daba tristeza era que el estaba mal de salud..y no podia imaginarse el dolor que sentiria al perder a un hijo..otra vez…le habian dicho a ichigo que era porque cumplio la mayoria de edad que debia casarse enseguida pero en realidad era para que empezara a tomar responsabilidades mas grandes en el palacio y que su padre pudiera descansar d**e **tanto estress y eso mejorara su salud.

Masaki Kurosaki entro a la habitacion con una cara de preocupacion y eso era raro en ella ya que siempre tenia una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿que ocurre ? ¿esta todo bien?- pregunto megumi preocupada

-oh si..su majestad todo esta bien,el esta mejor..- dijo masaki refiriendose a la salud de su esposo y forzando una pequeña sonrisa para no preocupar a la abuela.

-si todo esta bien.. ¿entonces porque tienes esa cara?- dijo megumi en el mismo tono de preocupacion de antes..

Masaki suspiro y fijo su mirada en el suelo..su preocupacion era por su hijo pero eso no se lo diria a la abuela ya que estaba muy entusiasmada por la boda.

-¿que es esto? – pregunto masaki mientras tomaba unas revistas de la pequeña mesa de café,esperando asi cambiar el tema.

-ohh eso- el rostro de la abuela se ilumino..-estoy ayudando a planear la boda.. ¿ no es estupendo? :D- dijo aplaudiendo mientras sonreia muy grande.

Masaki miro las revistas cuidadosamente y despues desvio la mirada hacia otro lado..sin decir nada.

La abuela suspiro y miro a masaki de una manera comprensiva y maternal.. – ya se lo que te pasa.. sientes que esta boda es algo forzado…¿ verdad? – masaki solo la miro de una manera triste dandole a entender que estaba en lo cierto

-yo entiendo las razones..es solo que yo queria que cuando el se casara fuera por amor..no por obligacion..- confeso masaki en un tono triste.

-no te preocupes.. hay que confiar en el abuelo.. :D.. – dijo la abuela con una sonrisa.

-pero reina..no estamos seguros si la promesa se llevara a cabo ya que le dimos permiso a el principe de elegir a alguien ..-

-hehehe te sorprenderas… ^^ .. por cierto ¿has sabido algo de kaien y su madre? – pregunto la reina con interes. –¿todavia seguiran en inglaterra? –

-creo que el palacio tiene noticias – susurro masaki algo pensativa..

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra…

Kaien Shiba dormia tranquilamente..otra vez sea habia quedado dormido en el sofa mientras leia uno de sus libros favoritos.. estaba esperando que su madre llegara de la tienda pero ella tardo demasiado y el sueño fue mas fuerte..

-ya llegue kaien- llamo Akemi Shiba desde la puerta..al no escuchar respuesta se dirigio hacia donde su hijo dormia..

-hay kaien..otra vez te quedaste dormido leyendo- se dijo asi misma y sonrio un poco mientras se dirigia a el tranquilo muchacho..

-Kaien..ichigo va a casarse- susurro Akemi mientras movia un poco al muchacho para despertarlo.

-¿EH?- exclamo kaien despertando un poco confundido..- ¿enserio?- dijo mientras se levantaba para observar a su madre.

-si es verdad…-asintio akemi un poco seria – la boda es algo repentina..asi que eso significa que algo pasa en el palacio.. esto es urgente kaien..regresa a Tokio primero..yo arreglare algunas cosas y te alcanzare alla ¿de acuerdo?-dijo akemi muy decidida..

Kaien solo se frotaba los ojos para despertar y miraba a su madre serio..

-han pasado 14 años kaien,,es hora de tomar medidas- afirmo akemi decidida y con un tono medio obscuro..kaien solo se dedico a observar a su madre y no pudo evitar preocuparse por las palabras y actitud de su madre mientras processaba la informacion.. era un hecho…regresaria a tokio.

ICHIGO POV.

Llegue al palacio y todo estaba muy serio…busque a mis hermanas y no las encontre..creo que se habian ido de viaje otra vez.. nisiquiera se despidieron. -_- ya veran cuando vuelvan… me dirigi al despacho de mi padre, ya que me mando a hablar para ugh..la estupida boda.. estaba escuchando musica,ya que es lo unico que me ayuda a escapar ultimamente..

-y bien .. ¿te has decidido?- pregunto mi padre con un tono serio.. se me hacia raro oirlo asi pero la verdad agradezco que no haga sus estupidas bromas..no estoy de humor.

-¿Decidir que? – lo voltie a ver con desinteres...

-Casarte..tu sabes..la boda..y despues nose..darme unos 100 nietos.. :D- ughh… ya empezo.. ¿que no puede tener seriedad en esto? No es como si es una cosa Buena… por dios.

-no es como si me dan una opcion..- conteste en un tono agrio y voltie de nuevo a ver a mi ipod el cual tenia sobre mi mano..

-¿puedes apagar eso?- dijo mi padre regresando a su tono serio..

Apague mi ipod de mala gana y lo lanze a la silla de alado.. no me preguntaron nada de si habia conseguido el si de la chica que les dije asi que creo que por mi humor sabian que ella habia dicho que no..y por si no fuera poco la estupida promesa de la que me hablaron estaba en la mesa..tome el sobre y lo abri..adentro habia un anillo de oro blanco..y una carta.. en la carta decia que el abuelo habia hecho una promesa con su mejor amigo.. de que el principe heredero se casaria con su primera nieta..que para mi desgracia el principe heredero era yo..

-¿que rayos es esto? ¿Que clase de Amistad tenian para hacer una promesa como esta?- arroje el sobre solo la mesa y mire a mis padres.. mi madre que habia estado callada todo este tiempo hablo..

- esa promesa se hizo entre tu abuelo y su unico verdadero amigo- dijo mi madre mientras me dedico una calida sonrisa..

-wow…¿ enserio hay personas a las que les agrada el rey? – rei ironicamente

Ese comentario hizo que a mi padres se les borrara la sonrisa y mi padre coloco agresivamente el te que estaba tomando sobre la mesa.

-el rol de un rey es solitario y aislado..pero es por eso mismo que necesitas un verdadero amigo a tu lado ichigo..no puedes solo- contesto mi padre un poco serio y algo triste..-tu abuelo tenia la suerte de tener un amigo verdadero y decidio darle un regalo- … yo solo rode los ojos.. a quien le importa todo esto.. ¿y porque el abuelo me tuvo que dar ami como regalo..? las personas normales regalan objetos no personas.. -_-

-la familia del amigo de tu abuelo tiene un sobre identico a este.. y tambien un anillo- comento mi madre con un tono dulce.

Tome la carta de nuevo y la observe detenidamente..

-sabes esto es gracioso..la carta se llama " EL COMPROMISO DEL PRINCIPE Y LA NIETA DE MI AMIGO REAL" -_- - rei sarcasticamente… y suspire.. –¿este soy yo..cierto?-

-Para ser preciso.. NO- contesto mi padre … EH? No entiendo nada.. 0_o .. Voltie a verlo con cara de que esta loco o que? … ya me confundio -_-.

-solo digo que no lo eras en ese momento..- no entiendo nada aun… observe la carta de nuevo mientras mi padre continuaba hablando..

-como sabes… mi hermano todavia vivia en ese tiempo..y el nieto que heredaria la corona seria Kaien no tu…- voltie a ver a mi padre con incredulidad.. ¿Que esta diciendo?.. 0_o …

-con la muerte de mi hermano..me tuve que convertir en rey..y esta promesa cayo en nuestras manos-..

No podia creerlo.. de verdad yo tenia la peor suerte.. yo me tendria que casar y el idiota de kaien haya disfrutando su vida.. bastardo con suerte. -_-

-lo mas importante es como te sientes ichigo..- dijo mi madre mientras tomaba mi mano.. su calidez era incredible… extrañaba todo esto.

-no te obligaremos a hacer algo que no quieres ichigo..- afirmo mi padre mientras colocaba su mano en mi hombro..

Lo unico que pasaba por mi mente era.. ¿que rayos hare ahora..? …

RUKIAS POV

Cuando Renji y yo llegamos a casa el lugar se escuchaba vacio, corri a la habitacion de mama y nadie estaba ahi.. regrese a la sala donde renji se encontraba y lo mire decepcionada.. el me miro con tristeza en sus ojos y despues fui y me acoste bocabajo en el sillon…

-encontre esta nota en el refri..Dice que volveran en un rato porque fueron a comprar mas medicinas- escuche a renji decirme en un tono triste..

No conteste nada..estaba tan preocupada.. mama cada vez necesitaba mas medicinas y yo me sentia tan impotente..al no poder ayudar en nada..

-ESTOY HARTO RUKIA! NO PODEMOS SEGUIR ASI..DEJARE LA ESCUELA Y TRABAJARE Y NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE NADIE DIGA!- grito renji enojado arrugando la nota y arrojandola al bote de basura mientras se sentaba en el comedor y ponia su cara en sus manos.

Yo solo lo observe con dolor..no podia permitir que hiciera eso pero que podia hacer alguien como yo… me levate del sofa y me diriji al despacho de papa.. estaba decidida a encontrar las facturas de medicinas para asi poder ver cuanto dinero debia conseguir acomode lugar.. renji me miro confundido y me sigio..cuando llegue al despacho comenze a buscar entre las carpetas desesperada ..

-oi rukia ¿que haces!- exclamo renji arrebatandome una carpeta y poniendola en su lugar.

-Renji dejame empaz! Busco las facturas de mama! Debemos saber como cuanto dinero conseguir imbecil- gruñe y lo empuje a un lado mientras seguia buscando en cada carpeta.

RENJI POV

Rukia es tan terca..que se supone que debiamos de encontrar.. ademas ¿que importa! ¿Que pretendia hacer? ¿Conseguir un trabajo despues de escuela? .. estaba frustrado.. me sente en la silla de papa y comenze a recorrer su escritorio con la mirada.. estaba lleno de papeles aunque todo estaba muy ordenado..cuando de repente un sobre llamo mi atencion.. lo tome y observe como ya estaba abierto..genial! .. saque lo de adentro y ahi habia un anillo.. um.. ¿okay?.. ahi adentro tambien habia una carta.. la saque y comenze a leer….

RUKIA POV

Papeles! Papeles! Papeles! Ugh no habia nada! bufe en frustracion hacia mi mechon en cara.. no encontre nada. me sentia como un fracaso.

-no tiene caso… - me levante del suelo y comenze a caminar hacia la puerta..-renji vamonos,no encontre nada- me dirigi a la puerta pero pare en seco cuando senti como renji no me seguia.. voltie a verlo y el estaba ahi en la silla de papa..leyendo un papel con una cara palida y unas expresiones que no logre definir.. ¿que rayos?

-¿que rayos haces renji ? vamonos!- le grite desde la puerta impaciente..

Renji no reacciono ni se movio.. temi lo peor.. ¿y si eso era algun estudio de mama? .. de inmediato corri hacia renji y cuando iba a empezar a leer, el metio la carta en el sobre muy rapido y se lo guardo en la bolsa..

-idiota! ¿Que es eso! Dejame ver! – trate de meter la mano en su bolsa pero el me tomo de los hombros y me hizo a un lado..

-Rukia..vamonos de aqui antes que papa vuelva- me dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta y me jalaba del brazo.

Cuando salimos del despacho..me puse enfrente de el para impedir que siguera caminando

-¿Renji que es eso? ¿Porque no me dejas ver! – le reclame molesta mientras señalaba a la bolsa de su pantalon.

-no es nada Rukia.. deja de hacer preguntas tontas- me hizo a un lado y siguio caminando..

-GRRRRRR….- dije entre dientes mientras corria hacia el colgandome en su espalda.

-Rukia ! ¿ que rayos haces!- renji trato de tirarme pero no pudo..estaba demasiado agarrada de su cuello mientras le jalaba el cabello.

-AAAGHHHHH! DEJA DE JALARME EL CABELLO ESTUPIDA!- grito Renji en dolor… aww pobrecito…NO!. hahaha.

-dejame ver el maldito sobre!- le exiji con un tono malvado mientras jalaba su cabello aun mas.

-RUKIAAA BAJATE DE MI! CHIBII MALVADA!- renji se lanzo sobre la puerta,golpiandome muy fuerte sobre ella..ahhh idiota.

Seguimos peliando asi como por 10 minutos pero nunca pude quitarle el maldito sobre misterioso.

De repente la puerta de la entrada se abrio..haciendonos caer a los 2 al suelo.

-OOOWWWW- gritamos renji y yo en unison.. mientras sobabamos nuestras cabezas.

-Renji,rukia que ocurre?- pregunto mi madre desde la puerta con una mano sobre su pecho y un tono de preocupacion.

-MAAAMMIIII!- gritamos yo y renji en unison mientras corriamos a abrazarla.

-hay mis niños.. ¿estaban peliando otra vez?- rio mi mama mientras nos abrazaba a los 2.

-ya sabes la respuesta.. siempre han sido haci desde que eran niños- dijo mi padre parandose detras de mi madre con una sonrisa casi invisible.

Abraze a mi padre que como siempre solo me dio unas palmadas en la espalda..pero renji..el se habia separado del abrazo de mama y miraba a mi padre con una mirada llena de…¿enojo?.. ¿huh?

-Padre.. ¿podriamos hablar a solas?- pregunto renji con la misma mirada y un tono.. ¿sinico? ¿Que rayos pasaba con el?..

Papa le dedico una mirada confundida pero a la vez seria por la actitud de renji.. y le hizo una señal con la mano de que lo siguiera..ellos dos se fueron hacia el despacho en silencio…¿que fue eso? ¿Seria por..el sobre?...

Estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos que no me acordaba que mi madre seguia ahi..probablemente con las mismas preguntas que yo..

-¿bueno y ahora esos dos? ¿Que les pasara?... – me pregunto confundida para despues sonreir y caminar hacia la cocina con una sonrisa… - Rukia.. ¿me ayudas a hacer la cena? – pregunto mi mama desde la cocina.

Ahhh.. claro mami. Cocinar contigo es como mi hobbie favorito..pense mientras me dirigi a la cocina dando pequeños briquitos de alegria. ^^

RENJI POV.

Yo y mi papa nos dirijimos al despacho.. tenia que darme unas explicaciones.,respecto al sobre que encontre…¿cuando rayos me diria que pretendia casar a mi Hermana por dinero! Eso no sonaba a mi padre.. y yo se que la promesa la hizo el abuelo pero el sobre estaba sobre su escritorio,,y ademas estaba abierto lo que significa que lo habia considerado..

-y bien Renji.. ¿que ocurre?.. si me vas a decir que dejaras la escuela la respuesta desde ahorita es no.- dijo mi padre decidido y con una cara seria mientras se sentaba en su silla.

Lo mire con enojo.. claro que no me dejaria dejar la escuela..porque pretendia pagarla con el dinero que sacara de mi Hermana!. … estaba tan enojado.. saque el sobre de mi bolsillo y lo arroje en el escritorio justo enfrente de el.

-dime que rayos es eso!- le exiji con el tono mas agrio que habia usado en mi vida… sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver el sobre y voltio a verme confundido..despues cerro los ojos y suspiro.

-entiendo el porque estas asi renji…esa es una promesa que hizo tu abuelo con su mejor amigo..pero quedate tranquilo no lo permitire.- afirmo mi padre con su tono serio y confiado de siempre.

-quieres decir que…¿no estas de acuerdo?...- pregunte un poco sorprendido..calmandome un poco

-claro que no. nose que clase de persona cres que soy renji..pero yo nunca venderia a mi hija por dinero..nunca la obligaria hacer algo que no quisiera- dijo mi padre mirandome fijamente.

Ahhh que alivio. La decepcion que sentia hacia el hombre al que yo admiraba inmensamente desaparecio y sonrei un poco mirando al suelo.

-Gracias..Papa..- Dije sinceramente.. – rukia no..sabe..nada ¿o si?- pregunte con preocupacion.

-claro que no, y porfavor no le digas nada..ya que estoy seguro que con tal de ayudarnos ella diria que si.. y cuando se le mete una idea a la cabeza nadie se la saca de ahi.. y si ella decidiera que si, no habria nada que yo pudiera hacer para evitarlo..- confeso mi padre..y vi como en su mirada habia preocupacion.

-no te preocupes .. ella no sabra nada..pero ya que no tendremos dinero despues de todo..que piensas si yo dejo la-

-no dejaras la escuela renji.- fue lo ultimo que dijo mi padre antes de salir de la habitacion dejandome ahi.. no pude evitar que se me formara una sonrisa.. de verdad el simpre quiere lo mejor para su familia.

RUKIAS POV.

Cuando papa y renji salieron de ahi renji se veia conforme y mi padre tranquilo.. ¿que habra pasado haya adentro y de que habran hablado..? ugh la curiosidad me estaba matando. Y ese misterioso sobre tambien… lo robaria del pantalon de renji acomode lugar… estaba planeando mi plan malvado cuando escuche la cancion de chappy..ahhhh el programa de chappy habia empezado..

-¿Que clase de basura es esto?.. – escuche a renji renegar en el sillon con el control remoto en su mano con la intencion de cambiarle.

-CAMBIALE Y MUERES!- lo amenze mientras me sentaba en el suelo abrazando mi muñeco chappy con la mirada fija en el televisior.

-0_o …aveces pienso que tienes 5 años.. actuas y te vez como de 5.. – expreso renji mientras se recargaba contra el sillon con sus brazos detras de su cabeza y su ojos cerrados.

Mire a renji con una mirada asesina y despues mire la manzana que yo estaba comiendo..mhh..perfecto. :D …

-OOOOWWWW ¿QUE DIABLOS!- grito renji parandose del sillon con la mano en su cabeza y mirandome con odio.

-tu te lo buscaste.. – le saque la lengua y me volvi a ver mi programa con una sonrisa satisfactoria en mi cara. JJJAA!

-no tenias que lanzarme una maldita manzana en la cabeza!- gruño renji mientras se marchaba a su habitacion.

Despues de que chappy termino , tome una ducha y me puse la pajama.. estaba en mi cuarto terminando mi dibujo cuando escuche mucho ruido en el cuarto de renji,haci que me dirigi hacia el…cuando abri su puerta el cuarto estaba boca arriba,todo estaba por todas partes… y renji aventando cosas por todas partes.. ¿buscando algo?..

-Um…¿renji?- lo llame confundida..

-donde esta? Donde esta! Papa va a matarme! – murmuraba renji aventando cosas con desesperacion.

-renji.. ¿estas bien?- volvi a llamar solo para ser ignorada de nuevo mientras unos boxers de renji aterrizaban en mi cabeza.

-ewww..que asco! – lo tome rapido y lo tire al piso.. mire alrededor y recoji una pelota del piso – RENJI! TE ESTOY HABLANDO!-grite mientras le lanzaba la pelota a su cabeza

-OWW! TUUUU!- brinco mientras me apuntaba con su dedo…

-¿que buscas? Estas haciendo demasiado ruido! Piña! – le reclame desde la puerta expresando molestia.

-estoy buscando un sobre okay!–confeso renji para despues taparse la boca rapido mirandome con unos ojos muy abiertos…creo que dijo algo que no queria que yo supiera MUAHAHAHA, :D

-¿ el sobre del despacho ..?-me pregunte ami misma..- clarooo! El que no me quisiste enseñar! – mire a renji con ojos acusadores..

-si! Digo no! ugh rukia sal de mi habitacion!-exclamo renji en frustracion mientras me echaba de su habitacion y cerraba la puerta en mi cara… que rayos se cree! Mhh necesito encontrar ese sobre antes que el.. lo bueno esque yo ya sabia donde lo habia dejado! HA! Hize un pequeño baile de felicidad para despues correr a buscarlo.

ICHIGO POV.

-esta es una foto de la hermoso chica con la que te vas a casar..- dijo mi padre emocionado mientras sostenia una foto..

La verdad me importaba un bledo.. lo mire con desinteres y rode los ojos mientras el siguio hablando.

-por destino o coincidencia..ella va en tu mismo colegio-…. ¿eh! 0_o .. voltie a verlo con interes.

-¿en mi mismo colegio?- pregunte enderesandome un poco de la silla donde estaba sentado.

-si..ella estudia dibujo- comento mi madre mientras mi padre me entregaba la foto..

Mire la foto..en la foto habia una chica con cabello corto y negro..unos ojos grandes y de un color extraño.. estaba sentada en una banca mientras sonreia y hacia el signo de paz y con su otro brazo sostenia un peluche de conejo… ESPERA….NO ME DIGAS QUE… NO..NO PUEDE SER!.. abri mis ojos muy grandes mientras me acercaba la foto a la cara..ERA ELLA! LA ENANA CON LAS OREJAS DE CONEJO!.. 0_o

RUKIA POV!

Corri hacia el despacho de papa.. si yo estaba en lo correcto ellos habian hablado del sobre.. renji tenia el sobre en su bolsillo antes de ir ahi..y despues ya no..haci que el sobre debia estar aqui! :D .. entre al despacho y si justo como lo supuse..el sobre estaba sobre el escritorio! Siii! :D corri hacia el y lo abri..adentro habia el anillo mas bonito que habia visto en mi vida *_* era de oro blanco,tenia la palabra "destiny" grabada y tenia pequeños diamantes violetas y naranjas.. nunca habia visto uno asi en mi vida.. me lo probe y quedaba perfecto en mi dedoo..ahh era como si fuera hecho para mi *_*.. ¿y si este era un regalo para mi por eso renji no queria que lo viera?:D ahhh ..despues recorde como renji leia una carta..asi que abri el sobre y ahi estaba la carta..la saque cuidadosamente y comenze a leerla..

-RENJI POV.

¿Donde esta el maldito sobre!ya busque por toda mi habitacion! Mi papa me matara D: aahhh.. ¿y si rukia lo encuentra antes que yo!AHHHHH. comenze arrojar cosas de nuevo..tenia que estar aqui…DEBIA estar aqui! Espera… la ultima vez que lo vi fue en..EL DESPACHO! Rayos rayos rayos! Ojala a rukia no se le haya ocurrido buscar ahi..Sali de mi habitacion y corri a toda velocidad pero cuando abri la puerta me encontre con lo peor…rukia estaba sentada ahi leyendo la carta.. con una cara..que no me atrevi a desifrar.

-rayos… dame eso.. – camine hacia rukia y le arrebate la carta..ella nisiquiera se movio era como si estuviera en shock.. meti la carta en el sobre y me di cuenta que el anillo no estaba ahi..lo busque en la mesa y me asome abajo del escritorio pero no estaba..apenas le iba a preguntarle a rukia cuando lo vi..en su dedo.. 0_o tome su mano y se lo quite,lo puse en el sobre y lo guarde en el librero de papa..

-rukia solo olvida lo que decia ahi..-tome a rukia por los hombros y la sacudi pero ella seguia igual…me sente en la silla enfrete de la de ella y solo la observe detenidamente cuando derepente, ella voltio a verme con una mirada que me dio escalofrios. 0_o

-SI TU Y MI PAPA PIENSAN QUE VOY A CASARME! PUEDEN IR OLVIDANDOSE DE ESO!- Grito rukia enojada mientras se subia a la silla para alcanzar el sobre.. – Y ESTO! LO VOY A TIRAR!-dijo sacudiendo el sobre en el aire.

-OI DAME ESO!- le arrebate el sobre y lo puse aun mas alto donde ella ya no lo alcanzara… baje a rukia de la silla y la sente en la silla de nuevo.

-rukia calmate mira lo que pasa es..-

-ESQUE EN QUE SIGLO VIVIMOS PARA QUE YO TENGA QUE CUMPLIR UNA ESTUPIDA PROMESA COMO ESA!- se paro de la silla y comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro.

-esque no tienes que cu..-

-ADEMAS APENAS SOY UNA ESTUDIANTEE!- sigio quejandose rukia.

-Lo se es por eso que..-

-ADEMAS ¿CON EL PRINCIPE HEREDERO! ¿ PORQUE EL ACEPTARIA CASARSE CON ALGUIEN COMO YO! ESTO ES RIDICULOO!-

Me di por vencido y mejor me quede callado..esperare hasta que ella termine con sus quejas.. -_-

-ADEMAS EL TIENE UNA NOVIA HERMOSAA! YO MISMA VI COMO EL LE PEDIA MATRIMONIO!-

¿Eh? Yo ni sabia eso.. wow ¿entonces la promesa no valia o que?

-¿A QUIEN?- pregunte con interes, rukia por primera vez dejo de ignorarme para voltear a verme

- A senna.. ella es hermosa,rica,hija unica, practica ballet y ademas es la mas popular.. la unica razon por la que el principe diria que si fuera porque perdio la razon despues de que ella rechazo su propuesta..- dijo rukia con un tono de tristeza.. wow. En realidad se sentia menos que ella.. -_-

- escuchame rukia..tu eres unica,hermosa,divertida,alegre,decidida, y aunque seas terca,enana,agressiva,golpeadora,infantil,fastidiosa,inmadura y muchas cosas mas..aun eres perfecta a tu manera.. y si tu aceptaras casarte con el pelos de zanahoria.. el estaria ganando.- le dije a rukia con sinceridad tratando de animarla un poco.

-wow…um..gracias…creo.- sonrio rukia sinceramente.. – como sea ..esta compromiso esta anulado..me escuchaste..asi que todos pueden olvidarse de esta ridiculez- exclamo rukia decidida para despues darse media vuelta y marcharse a su habitacion dando pisotones grandes e infantiles.. no pude evitar sonreir,eso es hermanita! : )

ICHIGO POV.

No podia creerlo.. ahh estaba tan confundido..decidi irme al patio a dar una vuelta ..caminaba en silencio,, hundido en mis pensamientos.. cuando de repente ukitake que estaba alado de mi hablo.

-la reina esta dispuesta a permitir que haga las cosas a su manera..disminuira sus guardaespaldas y le dara mas libertad..-comento ukitake , la verdad eso me agradaba bastante..estaba harto de seguir reglas y de tanta proteccion.. -_-

Segui caminando sin decir nada..en realidad lo estaba considerando ahora…

-Sabe principe..los dias despues del matrimonio seran mas dificiles..deveria de pensar esto 2 veces..-sugerio ukitake mientras seguimos caminando en el jardin.

- ¿Mi madre no tiene alguna otra orden? – pregunte pensativo ..

-la reina esta muy ocupada con el compromiso..pero tambien esta preocupada que la futura princessa heredera no sea aceptada por la sociedad..- confeso ukitake con sinceridad y preocupacion..

-¿Tu tambien piensas asi?-

-principe.. yo no me atrevo a hacer algun comentario- dijo ukitake mirando al suelo..

-¿no piensas que esto es divertido?..estamos en el siglo 21 y todavia existen estos estupidos matrimonios arreglados..- rei sarcasticamente mientras que ukitake solo me observaba detenidamente –pero esta bien sabes..estoy aburrido..y aunque ella no este a la altura puede traer frescura al palacio..- confese mientras miraba a ukitake con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el me devolvio la misma sonrisa y seguimos con nuestra caminata..

RUKIAS POV

Esa noche se me hizo imposible dormir, por una parte me sentia culpable al no aceptar el compromiso, no habia ninguna forma de la que yo pudiera ayudar mas que esa.. pero no. noooo…no con ESE principe.. ¿que no habia mas principes en el mundo! Agghh..no el mas odioso de todos. -_- nose como pero logre dormir por un par de horas hasta que renji me vino a despertar en la mañana, hize la misma rutina que todos los dias y cuando llegamos a la escuela me fui a buscar a mis amigas..

Las encontre afuera del salon asi que fui corriendo hacia ellas y les brinque encima asustandolas como siempre. ^^

-Un dia te cortare esas orejas de conejo si no dejas de asustarnos asi a diario- me amenazo tatsuki alzando el puño en el aire.

-oiii kuchiki-san preferiria un saludo normal- dijo orihime con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba el cuello.

-RUKIIIAA! – exclamo rangiku mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte.. mi cara fue a parar directamente hacia sus…. No creo que necesite decirlo..ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.

-Oi ranghikuug nopf phuedoo reshpirdkr- trate de gritar mientras moria axfixiada. 0_e

-¿QUE DICES RUKIAA? :D- murmuro rangiku aun abrazadome.

-que no puede respirar! Mirala esta poniendose morada!- exclamo tatsuki señalandome .

-AHH LO SIENTO XD- me dijo rangiku mientras me soltaba del abrazo.

De inmediato me voltie algo mareada tratando de recuperar todo el aire que habia perdido cuando choque muy fuerte con alguien.. de inmediato voltie a ver a la persona que resulto ser nadamas y nada menos que senna que solo me fulmigo con la mirada mientras me veia de arriba a abajo con aires de superioridad,yo no dije nada aunque su mirada me hizo que me encogiera de hombros, ella solo rodo los ojos y se sacudio el saco mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.. Oi ¿y esta quien se cree! Yo solo me quede ahi parada.. pero ella antes de irse me dedico una ultima mirada y despues sigio con su camino…

**Perdon si tengo errores de ortografia xD jeje esque word me cambia muchas cosas y siempre trato de arreglarlos antes de publicar pero aveces se me escapan. XD**

**Ahhh eso es todo..lo hize mas larguito hehe aunque no mucho porque necesitaba encontrar un punto para parar pero el proximo lo hare aun mas larguito! :D oigan grr.. siento que al cambiar la historia le estoy quitando diversion u_u pero esque bykuya no quedaaa con el papel del papa loco xD jajaja. Asi que se me hace imposiblee adaptarloooo 0_o por lo tanto muchas de las partes divertidas desaparecieron GAAAH D: los compensare luego :D lo jurooo! Jaja espero que les haya gustado este cap 3 y porfa porfa dejenme reviewwws :D actualizare rapido! Lo prometo ^^ XO las quiero! **


	4. What If

**Holaa :D ahhh me alegra que les este gustando la historia ^^ :D sus reviews me dan muchos animos. Asi que muchas gracias por todas sus reviews. 3 **

**Kingstar: aww gracias amiga. 3**

**Akisa : hehehe ya veras lo que hare :D pero si jajajaja ^^ y !**

**Kyokoakatsuki: ahhh gracias por siempre dejarme un review 3 y si lo seee quien se cree esa estúpida? :P jaja y aww gracias 3 me sentía muy rara cambiando tanto la historia… jaja esque los personajes son tan diferentes .U_U jaja pero si seria genial! Igual y de repente se le escapa un momentillo jaja. xD**

**Chil-yinyang: ahhh gracias por siempre dejarme review en cada cap :'D y sii de verdad cuando veas la historia original veras a lo que me refiero con los problemas de adaptación jajaja son tan diferentes 0_o pero sii yo trato de meterle mi toque (: me agrada mucho saber que te esta gustandooo :D GRACIASS.**

**Lovetamaki1 : Saludos! Y bienvendidaa! No te preocupesss hehe. Muchas gracias por leer mi historiaaa y dejarme review. :'D SI SI ya viene kaien ya veras todo lo que pasara.. :D**

**AAAAAAAAHH GRACIAS PORFA DEJEN REVIEW (: SIENTANSE LIBRES DE DECIR LO QUE QUIERAN ^^ xo **

**Disclaimer : Todos los personajes de Bleach le pertenesen al gran Tite Kubo-sama blah blah blah.. me lo tienen que recordar siempre? T_T waaaaa…**

…**..**

Senna estaba caminando a su clase de ballet.. pensativa y un poco seria ya que su vida no era perfecta como todos creían pero nunca se lo dirá a nadie por supuesto… entro a su salón y observo como la clase ya había comenzado asi que solo se dirigió a el área de casilleros para cambiarse a su ropa de ballet..

-_esta noticia es de primera fuente! Todos en el palacio están muy tensos por la repentina boda del príncipe–_escucho a una chicas murmurar cerca de ella.. por lo que dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para escuchar con atención lo que estaban diciendo..

-¿_en serio? ¿quién te dijo? .. te imaginas al príncipe Ichigo casado! :O – _

_-no no! Me lo dijo mi padre.. el trabaja como guardia en el palacio!- _Senna cada vez se interesaba mas por el tema así que se fue acercando un poco mas hacia el camino de donde venían las voces..

-_oi y hay algo más….- _murmuro la chica con emoción mientras las 2 volteaban alrededor asegurándose de que nadie las estuviera escuchando..

-_La futura princesa va a nuestro instituto! - _ esto de inmediato hizo que senna abriera los ojos muy grandes ..

-_QUIEN ES?- _pregunto una chica muy ansiosa a su amiga

_-Eso no lo se… ¿puedes creerlo? Alguien de nuestro instituto! alomejor tu o yo.. jajaja – _exclamaban las amigas con emoción mientras Senna solo sonrio y miro el piso.."No puedo creer que después de que hablaramos,Ichigo todavía hubiera dicho que si me iba a casar con el.. AHH ichigo siempre tan terco" pensó con una sonrisa mientras se dirigio a buscar al muchacho con llamativo cabello naranja./

ICHIGOS POV…

-¿Qué clase de rumor es ese?... – Me pregunto Senna repentinamente con curiosidad mientras se paraba a lado mio.

No tenia idea de que hablaba asi que solo la mire con confusion…

-Dicen que la futura princesa heredera va a nuestro instituto.. ¿acaso hablan de mi?- dijo Senna con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro..

UGH no puedo creer que rumores ya anden rondando por ahí… yo solo baje la mirada y cerré los ojos..

-Pensé que acordamos que lo nuestro seria oficial hasta la universidad..- me recordó ella aun con la misma sonrisa..

-No te preocupes. No eres tú...- respondí rápido y sin rodeos.. ¿Que más da?

De inmediato note como a Senna se le borro la sonrisa de su cara.. -¿Q..QUE?- pregunto con dificultad..

-Acabo de enterarme también. Pero no..no eres tu..- confesé un poco serio y mire al suelo..

-¿Quu..Quien es? – Dijo Senna con la voz quebrada..

Yo segui con la mirada en el suelo.. ¿Porque le estaba diciendo todo esto? Todavía no era oficial.. y además ni luces de la enana..

-esto es un poco irónico.. nada de esto tiene sentido… es irónico para ella ya que escucho a su futuro marido proponiéndole matrimonio a otra chica.. -_- ….. –

Senna se quedo pensando en mis palabras.. pensando en ellas mucho tiempo.. la verdad.. no sabe de quien hablo… Así que… que importa..

De repente alzo su mirada y me miro con ojos muy grandes.. me miro con cara de asombro.. uh oh al parecer si sabe de quien hablo

-¿Quieres decir que ella es…..

RUKIAS POV.

-Sabes Renji.. Estuve pensando y pues igual algún día me casare con algún Idiota de este mundo así que porque no hacerlo ahora- Le dije a Renji mientras brincaba en su cama lanzando a chappy en el aire haciéndolo brincar también.^^

-PUJDUUJGH! – Renji escupió la soda de fresa que estaba tomando y comenzó a ahogarse en ella. Que exagerado u_u

Mmmhhhh.. lo pensé de nuevo.. y la verdad si sonaba loca diciendo eso! ¿Yo casarme ahora! Jajaja que buen chiste.

-No mejor no.. aun soy muy joven y tengo tanto por vivir… :D-

Renji se tranquilizó y estaba a punto de decir algo pero después lo pensé otra vez,, y si esta era la oportunidad de ayudar a mis padres? :DDDD

-MEJOR SII RENJI! Esta es una oportunidad de Kami! Debería aprovecharla! – grite emocionada y con seguridad.

Renji comenzó a ahogarse de nuevo.. lo mire extrañada y estaba todo rojo.. su cara combinaba con su pelo ^^ y estaba pegándose muchas veces en el pecho.. NAH como sea.. no le di importancia y seguí brincando pero luego lo pensé de nuevo… AHHH NOO. DEBIA DE HABER OTRA SOLUCION. UNA NO SE… MAS LOGICA!

-AHHH NO MEJOR NO! DEBO DE SER LOGICA! ESTA SOLUCION ES DEMASIADO! DEMASIADO! EXTREMA! – para de brincar y mire a chappy con horror..

-Chappy... ¿Qué crees que debo hacer? ¿Me caso…? O.. ¿no me caso….? ¿Me caso…? O.. ¿no me caso…? CHAPPY CONTESTA! CHAPPY! – grite en desesperación mientras sacudía a chappy.. ¿porque no me podía dar respuestas?.. . GAAH D:

-CHAPPY! Mándame una señal..- de repente sentí como unas gotas de algo caían sobre mi .. –CHAPPY? 0_O- mire al cielo algo asustada.. D:

-NO BAKA! SOY YO AHORA SAL DE MI HABITACION!- grito Renji desde el suelo con la lata en su mano.. al parecer sobrevivió.. Mire mi ropa y vi que estaba toda salpicada de soda de fresa… u_u

-PERO RENJI!- brinque desde su cama hacia el suelo aterrizando encima de el ^^

-OOOWWWW- se quejó Renji mientras trataba de empujarme

-RENJI ESCUCHAME! NECESITO RESPUESTAS! – me senté en su estómago, con mis piernas en sus costados y lo tome de la camisa.. – RENJI KUCHIKI ABARAI. AYUDAME!- suplique en su cara ..

-RUKIA! ¿SABES QUE! CASATE OKAY! LO QUE SEA PARA DESHACERME DE ESTA VIOLENCIA DOMESTICA- grito Renji empujándome de encima de él y parándose mientras se sostenía el estómago.. De verdad maltrataba tanto a mi hermano? 0_o … jajá.

/

-Entonces futura princesa.. Los preparativos para que visites palacio mañana están listos. – comento mi padre en el comedor mientras cenábamos.. Con su mismo tono frio y su cara sin expresión alguna..

¿Qué RAYOS?

-ESTAN LOCOS YO NO IRE AHÍ! ADEMAS ¿QUIEN DIJO QUE SI ME CASARIA! Y PENSE QUE TU PADRE NO ESTABAS DE ACUERDO! –reclame sobresaltada y un poco confundida. ¿Que pasa aquí!

-Y no lo estoy Rukia.. pero Renji me hizo darme cuenta de la inmoralidad que representa romper las reglas.. Si mi padre lo prometió.. Lo siento Rukia pero nadie tiene derecho a romper esa promesa..nisiquiera yo- suspiro mi padre sin expresión alguna mientras yo miraba a Renji mientras lo asesinaba en mi mente.

-Maaammaaa? – volteé a ver a mi madre con ojos suplicantes.

-Rukia.. a mi me parece muy tierno todo esto.. se casaran a la fuerza después se van a enamorar.. y a tener muchos hijos y vivirán felices por siempre hasta que la muerte los separe. Pero ni eso los separara. Ya que el amor va mas allá de la muerte :D.. 3 – suspiro mi mama mientras soñaba despierta

0_e todos teníamos un tic en el ojo y una gotita de sudor en nuestras frentes.. aveces me pregunto como alguien como mi mama y mi papa se enamoraron.. 0_O son tan diferentes…

-No me importa !no iré! No tengo nada que ver con eso! Yo no hice ninguna cita con nadie! Así que nadie ni nada me haran ir! – me pare de la mesa y me cruze de brazos mientras me di media vuelta y camine a mi habitación dando grandes pisotones.

-Rukia Kuchiki Abarai…- esa voz me paro en seco .. voltee un poco asustada.. - ¿SI otousama? .. sonreí inocentemente.

-Iras al palacio mañana.. – dijo mi padre con una voz fría y después siguió comiendo …

- si otousama…- dije derrotada mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación con la cabeza baja sintiéndome como una niña regañada de 5 años ..

/

-Les dije que no voy a casarmee! Grrr… - dije desesperada mientras jalaba mi cabello

-Rukia ve el lado positivo de las cosas..- dijo Renji mientras se sentaba en mi alfombra chappy..

- ¿ Y qué seria eso? – dije molesta sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo.. por su culpa estaba metida en esto..

-pues…mmmmhhhhhhh… yo descansare de ti y tu de mi.. bueno mas yo de ti pero todavía :D-

-eres un idiota..- rodé los ojos y me mire en el espejo, mi mama me había peinado con una colitas a los lados con unos moñitos todos raros u_u y mi papa había hecho que me pusiera un vestido que nisiquiera me gustaba.. parecía muñequita de pastel .. D:

-el lado bueno esque ya habrá suficiente dinero para las medicinas de mama.. (: papa no lo quiere aceptar pero necesita de tu ayuda.. eso es el lado bueno. – confeso renji con una calida sonrisa en el rostro.. aww tiene razón..

-Por otro lado…. !- renji comenzo a carcajearse como si no hubiera un mañana.. 0_o

- ¿OYE QUE TE PASA!- le grite mientras rodaba los ojos.. creo que lo perdimos.

-ESQUE.. UFFF –se limpio una lagrima – con esa ropa y peinado.. nose si no se arrepientan de hacerte princesa.. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA te amo hermanita pero que horror! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH – comenzo a burlarse Renji de nuevo

-OYE ESTUPIDO!- le reclame con una venita en mi frente mientras me abalanzaba sobre el para darle la paliza de su vida..

-AHHHH AUXILIOO- grito Renji mientras yo estaba encima de el jalándole el pelo

-¿RUKIA? ¿QUE CLASE DE COMPORTAMIENTO ES ESTE? ES INACEPTABLE ..- me regaño mi padre desde la puerta con una mirada reprobatoria en su rostro.

-Pero otousama .. el comenzó! – acuse a renji con el dedo mientras mi padre me levantaba del suelo y me sacudia.

-arruinaste tu cabello Rukia -_- - dijo mi padre meintras me sentaba enfrente del espejo..

DING DONG.

Oh nooo la limosina esta aquí! NOOOOOOOOOOO… corri hacia mi armario y me encerre ahí.

-Rukia sal de ahí de inmediato!- llamo mi padre desde afuera del armario.

-NO! NO IRE! NO QUIEROO! : ( - grite mientras hacia pucheros y pensaba en algo que hacer..

-UGh Renji.. encárgate de que baje..yo ire a recibir a los del palacio – ordeno mi padre mientras salía de la habitación.

-SAL DE AHÍ ENANA! –dijo Renji mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.

-NOOO!AHHHH- yo sostenia la puerta desde adentro para que no la pudiera abrir..

-RUKIA. POR UN DEMONIO SAL DE AHÍ!- Renji jalo la puerta mas fuerte asi que solo me recargue en ella impidiendo que la abriera,

-QUIERO A MI MAMI! – grite con un puchero pero entonces recordé… donde estaba mi mama? 0_o

-Renji.. donde esta mama?-pregunte en un tono cuidadoso

Renji dejo de jalar la puerta y solo se recargo en ella.. –esto..rukia…ella esta en cama..- confeso Renji con un tono triste..

¿Qué! Pero hace unas horas ella estaba aquí ..peinándome.. D: ..nooooo! esto ya era demasiado. Ire a casarme y asi conseguiré el dinero para mama y no me importa si mi padre no aceptara el dinero.. yo hare que lo haga….

Abri la puerta bruscamente haciendo que Renji cayera al suelo

-¿Qué DEMONIOS? – se quejo Renji desde el suelo

-Lo siento Renji! – grite mientras lo brincaba y corría fuera de la habitación. Corrí a toda velocidad hacia la el despacho , me subí en una silla y alcance el sobre, después corrí hacia la sala en donde estaban los representantes del palacio hablando con mi padre y también Renji, en cuanto me vieron los representantes comenzaron a caminar hacia afuera guiándome hacia la limosina mientras mi padre y Renji solo me miraban con ojos muy abiertos, pero yo solo seguí a los guardias, apretando el sobre muy cerca de mi pecho, estaba decidida .. lo hare.

-Rukia espera tu cabello es un desastre no es presentable! – escuche a mi padre gritar detrás de mi.

-CHIBI TU CABELLO ES UN ASCOO!- se unió Renji a los gritos de mi padre , pero yo ni siquiera voltee a verlos solo seguí caminando.. me subí a la limosina y comencé el camino hacia el palacio..

/

Habian pasado como 10 minutos de camino.. ¿Qué tan lejos estará el palacio 0_o? .. estaba pensando en todo esto cuando de repente recordé que mi pelo era un desastre asi que comenze a tratar de arreglarlo y hasta jalarlo , de repente la limosina paro y supe que habíamos llegado al palacio.. :S

Uno de los guardias abrió la puerta para mi cuando me baje me quede asobrada..el palacio era enorme :O. Ellos me guiaron hacia adentro y yo solo los segui ..estaba asombrada con lo enorme y bonito que era el palacio.. llegamos a una habitación bastante grande y cómoda. Parecía especial para tomar el te

-Por favor siéntese- me dijo uno de los guardias amablemente mientras señalaba una silla, yo solo lo mire y el sonrió así que decidí sentarme.. me sentía rara en este lugar y además nerviosa al tener a tanta gente observándome..

-La reina ya esta en camino,porfavor espere aquí- sugirió el guardia del palacio.. –en lo que llega la reina, la informare de las reglas del palacio- yo solo asentí con la cabeza un poco nerviosa.. ¿Reglas del palacio? ¿okay?

-Mientras este aquí no haga contacto visual o interrumpa conversaciones. Diríjase a ella como Reina y no se ponga nerviosa..todo estare bien..ella llegara pronto" (: yo solo asentí de nuevo con una sonrisa falsa y después ellos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se marcharon dejándome ahí sola… D:

No pude evitar sentir curiosidad hacia todo en esta habitación,enfrente de mi habían una cajita de oro asi que no pude evitar abrirla y ver que había dentro.. apena iba a ver cuando una señora vino con una taza de te, yo cerre rápido la cajita y puse una sonrisa falsa.

Ella solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y me dejo una taza de te enfrente de mi después se marcho.. probé el te y estaba muy rico ^^ … voltee alrededor y vi mas cosas que me llamaban la atención asi que me pare y comencé a tocar unas medallas que estaban en una mesa pero choque con una mesita y casi tiro un jarrón pero me abalance para cacharlo justo a tiempo u_u .. creo que mejor me sentare.. decidi beber mas de mi te pero al ponerlo de vuelta en la mesita la taza cayo toda sobre mi vestido! Ahhh ¿ahora que? D: mi vestido era blanco y el te era de un color rojizo. Se notaba mucho , estaba tan ocupada tratando de limpiarlo con mi suéter cuando de pronto..

"_La reina Masaki a llegado" _escuche que alguien dijo afuera de la habitación. De pronto me asuste..ahhh no estaba nada presentable D: mi pelo era un desastre, y ahora mi vestido tenia una gran mancha enfrente ..waaa.. qué suerte la mía. :(

Me pare de inmediato y vi como la reina Masaki entraba a la habitación, ella era hermosa, tenia un cabello largo,castaño claro y ondulado,se veía muy joven y tenia unos grandes ojos del mismo color que su cabello,venia con una pequeña sonrisa y se veía que era una persona muy amable. :)

Hize una reverencia ,y trate de tapar la manche de mi vestido con mis manos, ella solo sonrio un poco y se sento asi que hize lo mismo..estaba tan nerviosa…

-Tu debes de ser Rukia Kuchiki Abarai- sonrio dulcemente – Mucho gusto Rukia-

-Igualmente su majestad- sonreí un poco mientras me calmaba y usaba una voz extremadamente dulce a comparación de mi voz normal… siempre hacia eso con personas que acababa de conocer -_- no tengo idea porque.

-Rukia la razón por la que te llame que vinieras al palacio era porque quería conocerte y también porque quería saber tu opinión sobre esta promesa… Tu.. ¿Estas de Acuerdo?- pregunto la reina en un tono cuidadoso

Yo solo la mire y finji la mejor de mis sonrisas.. –Su majestad. Yo vine a decirle que si me casare.. –

-¿Estas segura? ¿No será mucha tu presión?..se que aun eres estudiante.. –

Mire un poco al suelo y murmure mas para mi misma que para ella –Lo se pero Es mi única opción…-

-¿Tu única opción? ¿ a que te refieres Rukia? – pregunto la reina con preocupación..

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – pregunte un poco indecisa.. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenia que asegurarme que esto valdrá la pena..

-Claro..-

- ¿Al casarme podre disponer de dinero de inmediato..? – pregunte seriamente, al oír mi pregunta la sonrisa de la reina Masaki se borro y me hizo darme cuenta que la pregunto me hizo sonar como una interesada ya que ella no sabia de mi situación..

-Rukia.. no pensé que fueras asi.. – confeso la reina Masaki con seriedad y podía ver que estaba decepcionada..

Trate de explicar mi pregunta pero la reina me interrumpió..

-No pensé que lo harías por eso… no puedo creer que pondrás condiciones a cambio de casarte- me dijo la reina un poco molesta mientras miraba al suelo.. – Y Yo que pensé que eras diferente-

-NO Reina. Las cosas no son como parecen..ya las explicare a su tiempo..pero esto no es una condición..es una peticion- dije avergonzada y mirando al suelo..

La reina suavizo su mirada parecía que estaba tratando de entender pero todavía se notaba la molestia y la desconfianza que sentía..

- ya que seras parte de la familia real..si podras disponer de dinero de inmediato y también nos encargaremos de que tu familia este comoda..- dijo la reina con seriedad y sin mirarme a la cara..

A pesar de el cambio de actitud de ella..al oir eso me puso muy feliz.. mama estaría bien :D ..y mi familia no tendría que preocuparse mas.. tal vez si se escucho algo interesado pero se que con el tiempo me entenderán..

-Gracias su majestad! Gracias! Si me casare – anuncie emocionada por mi triunfo.. la reina solo me miro confundida y creo que mi felicidad se volvió a malinterpretar..

"_La Reina Madre Megumi a llegado" _ fue lo que llamo nuestra atención eh hizo que las dos miraramos a la puerta, la reina entro por la puerta y yo y la reina nos paramos entonces observe a la anciana que estaba en la puerta, tenia pelo negro pero tenia un peinado muy extraño .. supongo que haci le gustaba? .. era muy bonita y su cara transmitía paz y alegría, sus ojos eran pequeños pero muy expresivos y estaba sonriendo.. se acerco ami y sonrio aun mas grande.

-AHH tu debes de ser Rukia… - sonrio y me observo detenidamente yo solo sonreí y asisti con la cabeza.. –Te vez mejor en persona :D- .. ¿eh? ¿A que se refiere con eso? 0_o.. ella solo estaba ahí parada observándome con una sonrisa mientras que la reina Masaki estaba detrás de ella con una cara seria..

-¿Qué es eso en tu vestido?- AHHHH D: de inmediato me cubri con las manos y la reina madre solo se rio.

-pero siéntate querida.. :) y dime.. tengo entendido que estas aquí porque aceptaste casarte con mi nieto :D- dijo alegremente la reina madre.

-Así es Su majestad :) si usted me lo permite- sonreí educadamente.

/

Soy una estúpida.. La reina Masaki malinterpreto todo de mi :( ¿estaria haciendo lo correcto al aceptar todo esto?.. pensé mientras caminaba fuera del palacio para ir de vuelta a casa..

-ah señorita Rukia cuanto ah crecido- escuche una calida voz detrás de mi .. me di la vuelta y me encontré con un señor con largo pelo blanco.. como la nieve *_* tenia una sonrisa en su cara y me miraba como si me conociera toda la vida.. se veía amable y confiable ^^

-se parece un poco a su abuelo y a su padre pero mas a su madre- sonrió mientras me observaba con ternura.

- ¿conoce a mi familia? – pregunte con curiosidad, el solo asintió con la cabeza y yo le sonreí ..

-HEY ENANA OREJAS DE CONEJO!- todos volteamos hacia donde provenía la voz y ahí estaba.. el pelos de zanahoria parado en la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante, se acercó a mi y le pidió a todos que salieran de la habitación porque quería hablar a solas conmigo.. 0_o todos salieron dejándome ahí con el mientras el solo observaba la mancha de mi vestido con curiosidad.

-¿Qué me vez pelos de zanahoria?- le conteste mirándolo feo.

El solo rodo los ojos y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de mi.. 0_0

-así que enana… ¿Aceptaste casarte conmigo huh?- pregunto sarcásticamente todavía con sus sonrisita arrogante en el rostro..mientras que yo sentía como una venita en mi frente amenazaba con explotar – tomaste la decisión correcta.. eres muy común y simple.. y además tienes retos de crecimiento.. esto será divertido!- sonrió burlonamente .

-¿QUUE? … ¿COMUN….SIMPLE…..RETOS DE CRECIMIENTO… DIVERTIDO!- repeti con un tic en el ojo y sintiendo como estaba a punto de golpear a este idiota.

-SII..eres como la protagonista chibi de una manga alegre ^^- dijo el muy sin vergüenza en tono burlon.

¿PROTAGONISTA ALEGRE DE UNA MANGA ALEGRE? ..AHORA SI SABRA QUIEN ES RUKIA Y VEREMOS SI LE SIGO PARECIENDO MUY ALEGRE.

Lo mire peligrosamente y el solo me veía confundido… Después sonreí malvadamente.. y le di una patada en el estómago.

-OWWW ¿Qué DIABLOS? ENANA DEL DEMONIO!- grito en dolor mientras se sostenia el estomago .. yo solo sonreí victoriosamente y me subí al elevador dejándolo ahí a su suerte. ^^

/

Masaki y Megumi se encontraban en la sala de te conversando acerca de cierta chica de ojos violetas.

-No lo se Reina Madre.. ella es linda y todo. Pero no era como yo pensé.. su forma de actuar me decepciono.. si el rey hubiera visto esto..de seguro no habría hecho la promesa.. ya ni siquiera estoy segura que se merezca ser princesa.. Además de que no se si podrá aprender a actuar como tal- comento Masaki preocupada.

-no se porque dices eso Masaki.. pero la verdad a mi me pareció muy linda y única.. su personalidad es pura y brillante.. además al rey nunca le importaron las clases sociales.. creo que hizo la elección correcta ^^ - dijo la abuela muy tranquila mientras observaba una foto de su difunto esposo .

Masaki solo suspiro y miro al suelo..

-me parece la novia perfecta para el príncipe además el rey hizo esta promesa con su mejor amigo y nadie tiene derecho a romperla.. no te preocupes..todo saldrá bien– aseguro Megumi muy decidida y confiada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

/

RUKIAS POV

Esa noche llegue tan estresada a mi casa,tenía muchas cosas que pensar así que para relajarme me puse a hablan chat con Orihime ,Rangiku y Tatsuki ..

_**Tatsuki_te_pateara _el _trasero : Tengo hambre!**_

_**Rangiku_Adicta_Al_Sake : yo también.. ya no tengo sake :(**_

_**Orihime_Loves_Red_Bean_Paste: ahh si quieren vengan a cenar a mi casa :D la cena ya casi esta lista!**_

_**Tatsuki_te_pateara _el _trasero: que preparaste Orihime? :)**_

_**Orihime_Loves_Red_Bean_Paste: Read Bean Paste con salmon , Salsa de chocolate, Limon y miel de maple :D**_

_**Rangiku_Adicta_Al_Sake: AHHH que rico! Estare ahí en 5! :)**_

_**Orihime_Loves_Red_Bean_Paste: YAY :D y ustedes tastsuki y Rukia vienen? :D**_

_**Tatsuki_te_pateara _el _trasero : em… no gracias.. de repente ya no tengo hambre D:**_

_**Orihime_Loves_Red_Bean_Paste: tan rapido comiste? :D wow.. y tu Rukia? Estas ahí?**_

_**Rukia_Adora_A_Chappy: emm..no Orihime yo ya cene..gracias.. oigan chicas una pregunta.. ¿Alguna vez han pensado en casarse?**_

_**Rangiku_Adicta_Al_Sake: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLARO QUE NO RUKIA : ) Soy una estudiante, tengo mucho sake por tomar,muchas fiestas a las que debo de ir y muchos chicos sexys por conocer :D**_

_**Orihime_Loves_Red_Bean_Paste: HEHHEH lo que dijo Rangiku menos lo del sake,las fiestas y los chicos.. ^^ **_

_**Tatsuki_te_pateara _el _trasero: ¿Eres idiota Rukia? ¿Casarse! ¿A esta edad! Por dios apenas comenzamos a vivir.. en este país la expectación de vida son 80 años.. si nos casaramos a esta edad..tendriamos que vivir muchos años con la misma persona 0_o … que horror.**_

_**Orihime_Loves_Red_Bean_Paste : Ademas si te casaras ahora.. que pasa si después aparece el real amor de tu vida? D: ¿Qué harias?**_

_**Rangiku_Adicta_Al_Sake: Hime tiene razón.. el punto es que no hay apuro.. uno se tiene que casar cuando conozcas a el amor de tu vida.. por lo pronto tienes que besar muchos..muchos.. sapos y recorrer muchos muchos estanques. ^^**_

_**Orihime_Loves_Red_Bean_Paste : ¿? **__**Yo no dije nada de sapitos? **_

_**Tatsuki_te_pateara _el _trasero: 0_e hahaha hay Orihime olvida lo que dijo la loca de Rangiku.. a que se debe la pregunta Rukia?**_

_**Rukia_Adora_A_Chappy: AHHHH TODAS USTEDES TIENEN RAZON! NO PENSE EN ESO! ME TENGO QUE IR!**_

_Rukia_Adora_A_Chappy se a desconectado._

_**Tatsuki_te_pateara _el _trasero: 0_O ¡!**_

_**Rangiku_Adicta_Al_Sake: WTF! :O**_

_**Orihime_Loves_Red_Bean_Paste: (^_^)**_

RUKIAS POV

Hay no ellas tenían razón! No pensé en eso! D: que pasa si me caso con la zanahoria y después aparece mi real príncipe .. ahhhh cancelare todo este lio de la boda.. ¡!

-RUKIA MIRA ESTO! – entro Renji a mi habitación agitando un periódico en sus manos.

-¿Qué es? – pregunte sin interés mientras checaba twittter

-Miralo tu misma.. – me puso el periódico enfrente de mi cara.. cuando lo vi casi muero al ver que la noticia de la boda estaba toda sobre la primera plana pero lo peor era que había una foto enorme mia.. 0_o …

RENJIS POV

Rukia se quedo paralizada viendo el periódico con cara de horror..

-¿chibii?- La llame mientras le tocaba el hombro cuidadosamente pues me daba miedo acercarme mas..

– de repente Rukia comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente .. 0_o

-¿EH? ¿Rukia! 0_O… no llores! Te llamare hermanita querida del alma desde ahora si quieres… D:-trate de decirle pero ella seguía llorando ahora ya me sentía mal.. por todo. Por haberla metido en esto,por llamarle nombres y por haberle enseñado el periodico… :( soy un mal hermano.

De repente papa y mama vinieron corriendo hacia la habitación y me miraron con horror al ver a Rukia en el suelo llorado con su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras abrazaba a chappy.

-¿Rukia? Cariñoo .. no llores.. se como te sientes pero no te preocupes nosotros estamos contigo.. – dijo mi mama tratando de consolar a Rukia con tono de preocupación y miro a mi padre con culpa en su mirada..

-NO!no saben ¡ ¿ahora que voy a hacer? D'; - lloriqueo Rukia abrazando a chappy mas fuerte.

-Rukia.. – mi padre se acerco a Rukia y acaricio su cabello.. por la expression en su rostro pude ver preocupación y culpa..eso es raro ya que el nunca muestra expression. 0_o

-AAHHH ¿Por qué TENIA QUE SER ESA FOTO? D'; -dijo Rukia entre lloriqueos ..

¿EH?.. todos nos miramos confundidos unos a otros con un tic en el ojo..

-porque tenia que ser la foto de halloween cuando tenia 13 D"; estoy vestida de conejo y además tengo chocolate en toda la cara y fue cuando tenia un mal corte de cabello! – lloro desconsoladamente Rukia.

-¿TODO ESTO ERA POR LA FOTO! PENSABAMOS QUE ERA POR LA BODA Y YA HASTA NOS EMPEZABAMOS A SENTIR CULPABLES!- me pare indignado y le arroje el periódico en la cabeza.

-AHHHH FUISTEE TUUUU! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! – se paro Rukia y se acerco hacia mi peligrosamente apunto de golpearme –Moriremosjuntos!-

-AHHH NO FUI YO!- grite mientras me cubria de los golpes.

-Hehehe Rukia de hecho fui yo… - dijo mi madre avergonzada y con una sonrisa apenada en su cara.. todos volteamos a verla sorprendidos.. – hay esque la reina me dijo que mandara mi foto favorita tuya a el periódico y pues mande esta..te vez tan adorable :3 ..ademas no sabia que la iban a publicar hehe –

-WAAAA YA NO PODRE SALIR A LAS CALLES D":- comenzó a llorar de nuevo Rukia.. yo solo rode los ojos y Sali de la habitación ..

**JAJAJAJAJA POBRE RUKIA :P OIGAN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP.. QUE LES PARECIO? JEJE SI SE LES HIZO ABURRIDO NO SE ME DESESPEREN JJAJA SOLO QUEDENSE CONMIGO.. TRATO DE HACERLO LO MENOS ABURRIDO QUE PUEDO PERO AHÍ UNAS PARTES QUE SON ESSENCIALES EN LA HISTORIA Y NO LAS PUEDO QUITAR U_U JEJE .. PORFAVOR DEJENME REVIEWS. 3 CON SUS QUEJAS,COMETARIOS,SUGERENCIAS,PENSAMIENTOS,SALUDOS, LO QUE QUIERAN (: LEERLAS ME HACEN EL DIA. ^^ YA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL OTRO CAP HACI QUE SUBIRE PRONTO :P PERDON POR TARDARME UN POCO CON ESTE PERO YA MERO SALGO DE LA ESCUELA ASI QUE HAY EXAMENES Y ESO :P CUIDENSEE. XOX LAS QUIERO.. KAIEN VENDRA EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO :D **


	5. I Wanna Know you

**Waaa muchas gracias por todas sus reviews :'D estaba triste por cosas de la vida pero eso me alegro. x3 y que bueeenoo que les este gustando y no les este pareciendo aburrida :DDD YAAAY. Ahora a responder reviews .. :D**

**Kyokoakatsuki : awww de verdad? Waaa eso me alegra mucho saberlooo :') y que bueno que no fue aburrida :DDD lo seee rukia es un amor :D y senna ugh todo lo contrario! Yo me uno ati y vamos a darle su merecido :D muahahaha .. jaja graciaaaaasss 3 y si lo bueno esque ya Sali de vacaciones :3 xo**

**Koral Kurosaki : aahhh jajajaja lo seee.. Rukia esta lokita :P y muchas gracias 333 :') xo**

**Elisa20: HOLAA :) jajaja aww gracias ^^ y que bueno que no te aburre :DDD espero que te guste este cap :D cuídate xo ^^**

**Akisa: jaja graciaaas 3 y que bueno eso me alegra saberlo :') hehehe ohhh ya veraaaas… :) xo**

**Elenita-chan : AHH bienvenida : ) y gracciaaas 3 y que bueno que te gustaaa :DDD muchas gracias por tu sugerencia.. me le pusiste difícil jajaja lo que pasa esque nose que me pasa con las caritas pero en todas partes las pongooo jajaj hasta cuando escribo papeles de la escuela pongo aveces 0_o… pero ntp tratare de mejorar eso :P .. xo**

**Lovetakami1 : AWW que bueno 3 me alegra escuchar eso ..yo estaba muy preocupada jaja . y ssii hisana haha es una amor :P Rukia y sus fotos jaja iluego en el periódico :O .. yo moriría :P jajaja.. y si.. pobre Rukia..masaki lo tomo todo mal :( hehe cuídate y gracias por tu review :D xo**

**Disclaimer : Todos los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo … aunque yo quisiera que tan siquiera me regalara a Renji pero no .. :( :P**

**Disfruten el cap :DD**

RUKIAS POV.

-CHIBI! DESPIERTA HAY PROBLEMAS! – grito Renji moviéndome bruscamente mientras yo dormía tranquilamente..

-5 minutos mas…- dije medio dormida mientras me tapaba la cara con una almohada..

-HAY UN ALBOROTO AHÍ AFUERA! DESPIERTA!- volvió a gritarme Renji mientras me quitaba la cobija de encima

-déjame en paz Renji! No dormí bien.. vete!- fue entonces cuando Renji me empujo tumbándome de la cama, Lo mataría ahora pero tenia demasiado sueño asi que solo me levante medio dormida y me diriji hacia afuera..

-CHIBI! NO PUEDES SALIR! TUS ENEMIGOS SON DEMASIADO FUERTES!- protesto Renji mientras me seguia hacia afuera.. -_- ¿quien lo entiende? Primero quiere que me despierte porque hay problemas afuera y después me dice que no salga?... ni siquiera le hice caso y Salí afuera..

_-Qué_ es todo este ruidoo… no me dejan dormir.. –murmure mientras caminaba hacia afuera con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y la luz de dia.. además después oi muchas voces y gritos.. voltee de donde provenía todo eso y me encontré a una bola de reporteros tratando de entrar a las casa mientras tomaban fotos y mi madre y mi padre trataban de cerrar la puerta.. al verme mis padres se horrorizaron y me hicieron gestos de que me fuera adentro rápido..

"_FLASH"_

¿Huh? ¿Quiénes eran todas estas personas? ¿Por qué estaban tomando fotos de mi? Me quede parada ahí paralizada cuando de pronto entendí…. Me meti rápido a la casa y fui directo al espejo…

Mi pelo era un desastre..estaba por todos lados, estaba usando mi pijama de chappy que consistía en unos shorts rosados y cortitos que tenían un cola de conejo atrás, y la camisa de tirantes con un chappy en frente..tenia unas pantunflas en forma de chappy y mi cara se veía horrible.. mis ojos estaban hinchados y tenia marcas de almohada por toda la cara…. ¿Y asi había salido a la calle? Osea que… ellos.. tomaron fotos de mi…. luciendo asi!

Creo que mi grito se oyo hasta mexico.

/

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reia la reina Megumi mientras veía el periódico con las fotos de la princesa en pijama que estaban en primera plana.

Todos los presentes en la habitación solo se le quedaron viendo a la reina pare después voltear a ver la misma foto.

-Abuela 0_o … deja de reírte…- dijo Ichigo con el ceño frucido mientras dejaba el periódico en la mesa.

-AWW pues yo creo que mi futura 3era hija se ve adorable- dijo isshin mientras veía la foto con ternura.

-¿Cómo pudo ser la futura princesa tan distraída? – pregunto Masaki seria.. la verdad le parecía adorable también pero al recordar las intenciones de Rukia no podía evitar sentirse enojada hacia ella..

-mientras mas días pasan.. hace mas cosas que no debe la enana..- suspiro Ichigo si interés mientras se ponía sus audífonos para escuchar música.

-creo que deberíamos conseguirle a Ichigo alguien mas…- dijo Masaki preocupada.

-No,no.. eso es demasiado drástico solo por esto, además tenemos que cumplir la promesa..ella es joven y una muchacha linda además graciosa y todo esto es nuevo para ella.. ¿Qué piensas?- dijo la abuela con una sonrisa y con un tono de comprensión.

-bueno en toda la historia del palacio..la princesa nunca ha sido una plebeya.. al consejo le agrada la idea- Dijo isshin alegre.

- exacto..creo que esto unirá al pueblo con el palacio asi que haremos una boda grande esta vez. :D – dijo la abuela con satisfacción y alegría, Masaki solo miro al suelo preocupada mientras que isshin y la reina hablaban dela boda con entusiasmo e Ichigo solo seguía en su mundo con los audífonos en los oídos.

/

RUKIAS POV

-nunca mas hare eso en la vida,casi muero! Además de la humillación de usar esta cosa e irme en tu bicicleta rosa a la escuela! – Renji protestaba molesto mientras me devolvía mi hoodie de chappy que casi rompe,ya que en la mañana para zafarme de todos los periodistas y llegar a la escuela tranquila, mama pensó que seria una buena idea que Renji usara mi hoodie de chappy y saliera en mi bicicleta para que los periodistas pensaran que era yo y asi lo seguirían a el y no a mi.. nunca pensé que funcionaria pues hay una ENORME diferencia de tamaño entre Renji y yo pero pues los reporteros son demasiado tontos ya que todos se fueron detrás de Renji y yo me subi en su bicicleta y me fui a la escuela. ^_^

-Ya supéralo.. te veias lindo con mi hoodie chappy y mi bicicleta rosa.. si no me cres preguntale a media ciudad que te vio.. HAHAHAHAHA- me burle de Renji mientras que a el se le formaba una venita en la frente.

-CALLATE CHIBI!-grito Renji mientras me golpeaba el brazo y yo seguía riéndome.

-OW! Idiota! – le devolví el golpe, comenzamos a pelear en medio del patio de la escuela cuando de repente vi a mis amigas pasar por un lado mío.

-ohh debo irme Renji, te golpeare luego!- le grite a Renji desde lo lejos mientras corría a alcanzar a mis amigas, ellas solo se pararon enfrente de sus lockers y como estaban distraídas decidí golpearles atrás de sus rodillas haciéndolas que se doblaran mientras ellas protestaban y yo solo me reía. Ellas voltearon a verme enojadas y Tatsuki solo empezó a caminar dejándome ahí.

-Hola Tatsuki!- la tome del brazo ,ella solo me miro feo y alejo su brazo bruscamente provocando que yo la soltara y se marcho. ¿Qué pasa con ella? :/ me quede confundida observando como se marchaba..

-¿en verdad es cierto! ¿ Es realmente cierto! Mas te vale que no!- dijo Rangiku con un tono peligroso mientras que ella y Orihime me tomaban de un brazo cada uno y Orihime hacia pucheros.

Yo solo mire al suelo derrotada.. ¿ya todo el mundo lo sabia?

-AHHHH es verdad – lloriquearon Orihime y Rangiku mientras yo trataba de abrazarlas y ellas solo se alejaban de mi.

-¿Como pudiste hacernos eso Rukia-chan! Eres mala! :( - dijo Orihime haciendo pucheros mientras Rangiku trataba de golpearme.

-no,chicas déjenme explicar ahhh yo también estoy frustrada! ): - suspire sin saber que hacer, mientras ellas seguían lloriqueando y yo trataba de calmarlas, esto seria difícil,mire alrededor y vi como todos nos observaban.

-TUU! LA DE EL GORRO! ESTA PROIBIDO USAR GORROS EN LA ESCUELA! – grito un maestro mientras yo me eche a la fuga.. grrr odiaba cuando maestros invadían mi individualidad!

/

ICHIGOS POV

Estaba en el salón observando la ventana mientras oía música tranquilamente cuando de repente entraron Grimmjow,ulquiorra,Hisagi,Gin,ishida y Yumichika al salón.. de seguro venia a burlarse de mi por la boda o algo… -_-

-Oi,Ichigo… ¿quien diría que todavía existían las bodas arregladas en el siglo 21? – dijo Gin con una sonrisa en el rostro..como siempre.

-Ya se Ichigo! Si te ibas a casar mejor hubieras hecho una audición con las chicas mas buenas del colegio- dijo Grimmjow mientras se recargaba en el escritorio viéndome con una sonrisa arrogante.

-siiii! Como un concurso de belleza! *_*- dijo Yumichika con un brillo en los ojos… 0_o

-hehe no pensé en eso- me rei un poco mientras rascaba mi cuello nervioso..

-¿ Y que hay de Senna? – pregunto Hisagi serio

Yo solo mire al suelo.. y me hice la misma pregunta en mi mente.. ¿ahora que?

-hey es cierto.. ¿ahora que pasara entre ustedes dos?- pregunto con curiosidad Grimmjow… -ohhhh ya se.. es que aquí a nuestro amigo Ichigo le gusta probar dos sopas al mismo tiempo- se burlo grimmjow.. de verdad estaba tan cerca de golpearlo..

- de una pareja secreta..solo pasaron a ser una pareja inútil..como todas – dijo ulquiorra mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Tu cállate emo..- bufo grimmjow molesto, yo solo estaba sentado ahí,molesto por sus comentarios pero también perdido en mis pensamientos..

-Ya callense los 2- dijo Ishida molesto mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo y se acomodaba las gafas.

-wow..el nerd decidio hablar… - dijo Yumichika burlándose.

-todos ustedes son basura- comento Ulquiorra sin expresión alguna.

Gin solo sonreía y Hisagi seguía mirándome seriamente.. todos seguían discutiendo asi que solo recogí mis cosas y me fui mientras que todo se convertía en silencio a mi paso…

/

"_Hoy tenemos algunas noticias sorprendentes.. Si el príncipe Ichigo se va a casar pero ¿Quién es la futura princesa? Aunque ellos sean estudiantes aun se casaran,,"_

La televisión en el aeropuerto estaba a todo volumen así que Senna no pudo evitar prestar toda su atención a la televisión.. Ella se encontraba ahí esperando su avión, ya que estaba apunto de ir a un concurso de ballet fuera del país.. no estaba segura cuanto tiempo se quedaría o si algún dia volvería pero la noticia le dolia.. y mucho. No podía dejar de pensar como esa chica con la que se casaría pudo ser ella si tan solo hubiera aceptado antes.. sabe que con su respuesta también hirió a Ichigo pero no había vuelta atrás… muy cerca de donde ella estaba parada se encontraba Kaien quien acababa de llegar al país.. y no podía evitar escuchar la noticia de la boda de su primo con curiosidad.

"_Esta noticia fue sorprendente ya que el príncipe Ichigo a logrado capturar el corazón de muchas chicas pero el eligió a esta chica quien va en su mismo instituto…"_

A este punto Senna sintió que no podía seguir escuchando mas o lloraría.. se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero choco con alguien que iba con mucha prisa e hizo que tirara las cosas que traía en las manos.. Kaien al ver esto se paro de inmediato para ir a ayudar a la chica

-Oí.. ¿estás bien? – pregunto Kaien preocupado mientras recogía el pasaporte de Senna y se lo entregaba. - ¿estas herida?

Senna alzo la vista y al ver a Kaien se quedo helada pues se parecía tanto a Ichigo pero después pensó que era ella volviéndose loca y sonrió un poco mientras recibía el pasaporte.. – no estoy bien pero no es por esto.. – sonrió tímidamente y miro al suelo.

Senna iba a recoger su celular pero Kaien lo hizo primero, así que ella siguió recogiendo sus otras cosas mientras Kaien solo observaba con curiosidad y confusión la foto que se encontraba de fondo en el celular de la chica… era una foto de ella abrazada con... ¿su primo?

Senna termino de recoger sus cosas y al ver como el chico observaba su celular se asustó un poco, Kaien solo volteo a verla confundido mientras le entregaba su celular lentamente.. Senna solo se apeno le dio las gracias y se marcho rápido dejando a Kaien muy confundido..

"_se ha estado planeando esta boda por mucho tiempo y toda la gente se esta preguntando quien será esta chica Rukia.."_

KAIENS POV

Eso que paso en el aeropuerto me dejo muy desconcertado.. ¿Quien era esa chica? Y ¿Qué era de Ichigo? … pensé en eso todo el camino al palacio, cuando llegue al palacio muchos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente.. en vez de dirigirme a ver a todos primero decidí pasar a donde antes era mi cuarto.. ahí estaban todas las fotos de cuando era niño, de mi mama y mas importante fotos de mi papa. Y de los 3.. éramos tan felices antes.. pero todo eso se esfumo cuando el murió, fue entonces que decidimos irnos a Inglaterra y no volver.. hasta ahora..

-¿Kaien? ¿es usted? – escuche una voz decir detrás de mi.. al voltear me encontré con Ukitake, el era el secretario real desde hace mucho tiempo, aun lo recuerdo de cuando era niño, el siempre jugaba conmigo y me cuidaba.

-¿Ukitake! ¿aun me recuerdas?- pregunte alegremente.. no pude evitar sonreír al verlo.

-Por supuesto que si! Antes de que se fuera a Inglaterra yo era quien lo cargaba y jugaba con usted cuando era niño – dijo Ukitake con alegria.

- Lo recuerdo.. aun te ves igual Ukitake- sonreí al recordar viejos tiempos y si era cierto el se veía igual,su pelo era mas largo ahora pero aun era igual.

- Todos lo hemos extrañado mucho en el palacio!-

-Y yo igual…-

-¿Quieres un snack? – me pregunto mientras sacaba dulces de la manga de su traje.. jajaja no cambia.

- me encantaría- rei mientras tomaba el dulce y nos dirigíamos a ver a mi abuela.

/

-KAIEN.. en todos esto años nunca me olvide de ti- dijo Megumi mientras abrazaba a Kaien casi asfixiándolo.

Kaien solo sonrió con ternura hacia su abuela y observo como su tía Masaki también estaba en la habitación pero a diferencia de la abuela ella no parecía muy feliz de verlo..

-ohh Kaien.. ¿pero porque has venido solo? ¿ en donde esta tu madre? – pregunto la abuela con preocupación mientras acariciaba la cara de Kaien.

Al mencionar a la madre de Kaien, el rostro de Masaki se volvió frio y de preocupación pero eso nadie lo noto..

-mi madre tardara un poco en volver.. tiene muchas cosas de que encargarse …- respondió Kaien en un tono calmado.

Al oir eso le tranquilizo mucho a Masaki.. pero no tanto ya que aun asi volveria..

-Osea que ¿te quedaras para siempre? – pregunto Megumi con su rostro iluminado.

-Si Gran reina… - contesto Kaien con una sonrisa, mientras Masaki solo bajo la mirada.

- ah pondrías estudiar en el colegio "Wang Nip" – comento entusiasmada Megumi.

-.. pienso estudiar en el instituto.. estudiare diseño y dibujo… - comento Kaien feliz.

/

ICHIGOS POV

-para ser honesto.. no parece ser el tipo que puede ser princesa- Comento Yumichika mientras todos observaban las fotos que había en una revista y yo estaba ahí sentado sin interés escuchando sus estúpidos comentarios. – no tiene sentido de la moda! – dijo Yumichika con asco..

- Parece que no alcanza el nivel.. ni la clase- dijo Gin sonriendo.

-ahh ..quieren olvidarse de eso.. yo me encargare de mis problemas- bufe en frustración mientras me marchaba de ahí… no se como pero siempre me iba por la misma razón y siempre volvían y me encontraban -_-.

RUKIAS POV.

Ugh el día era horrible.. mis amigas me han ignorado todo el día! D: hasta tuve que comer lonche yo sola.. yo solo quería que me entendieran pero seguían sin hablarme.. iba caminando por los pasillos cuando di vuelta en una esquina y choque con alguien.. al alzar la vista me encontré con quien menos quería ver .. -_-

-Ugh tome el camino equivocado..- bufe y me di la vuelta para marcharme

-Oi espera..- grito Ichigo asi que pare y ¿ahora que quería este….?

-¿A dónde vas? Vamos a hablar..… - dijo Ichigo con seriedad así que me di la vuelta para verlo y me cruze de brazos.. por lo menos no me había llamado nombres..

-Espero que ya te estés preparando .. – comento Ichigo mirándome serio.

-¿eh? ¿preparándome para que o que? – pregunte confundida.. ¿de que habla? -_-

-para entrar al palacio.. alguien ira a tu casa-

-¿entrar al palacio?... -0_0

-no lo sabias.. te educaran para ser princesa.. vaya que tu lo necesitas- me sonrio con una sonrisa arrogante mientras que yo solo lo mire feo.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Tu fuiste la que acepto el matrimonio mientras pedias dinero al mismo tiempo..-

-¿Qué?- creo que el también malinterpreto todo… pero la verdad me importa un bledo lo que el piense..

-No me interesa que seas una interesada asi que ni me preocupo-..solo prepárate y no me metas en una situación estúpida..esto no es una broma.- se dio la vuelta para marcharse sin expression alguna..

-EH fresa vuelve aquí! – le grite enojada .. ¿Quién se cree que es para siempre dejarme ahí parada?

Ichigo se volteo inmeditamente con el seño mas fruncido de lo normal y se acerco a mi peligrosamente.

-¿FRESA?- dijo incrédulo

-SI FRESA,FRESITA como quieras… Dejame pedirte algo..- el solo rodo los ojos y se quedo mirándome.

-ve y casate con la chica que quieras y dejame de molestar..-

-¿EH?-

-Tenias una chica a la que se lo propusiste… entonces ¿Por qué le dijiste a tus padres que te casarías conmigo?- le pregunte molesta y cruzada de brazos.

El solo miro al suelo y de repente se agacho a mi altura y comenzó a acercar su cara a mi cara mientras yo solo me alejaba 0_o ..algun dia le enseñare sobre espacio personal..

-Eres tan graciosa..no sabes nada.. ¿Crees que quiero dejar a la chica que quiero atrapada en el palacio?..

-¿Entonces porque a mi si!- lo mire desafiante esperando su respuesta.

-tu y yo no tenemos ninguna relación.. asi que no me importas tu ni lo que pase contigo..por eso me caso contigo….-

-¿Qué DIJISTE?- sentí como la sangre se iba a mi cabeza.. ¿quien se cree este imbécil?..

-¿No deberías estar agradecida que me caso contigo sin quejarme?-

-¿ENTONCES ESTAS DICIENDO QUE EN VEZ QUE TU NOVIA SE CASE CONTIGO..TE CASAS CONMIGO PARA QUE YO ME QUEDE ATRAPADA EN EL PALACIO DE POR VIDA!-

-veo que los gnomos de jardín si son inteligentes.. ahora vas a ser princesa asi que el punto es que necesitas elevar tu nivel… no quiero que tu estupidez influya conmigo..-

Se dio la vuelta para irse yo estaba apunto de explotar por todo lo que me dijo pero decidi contenerme ya que todos alrededor estaban mirándonos..

-Oh y por cierto..quitate este estúpido gorro y ese estúpido hoodie.. ¿o quieres que le hable a alguien que te enseñe a madurar?-

-VETE Y APRENDELO TU IDIOTA!-

BAAM!

-owww- me queje en el suelo mientras sobaba mi cabeza.. trate de patear al naranjito en la cara pero no conte con que el agarraría mi pie en el aire y yo acabaría en el piso mientras todos nos miraban y murmuraban cosas.

-Parece que nunca cambiaras mis expectativas- sonrió burlonamente Ichigo mientras yo seguí tirada ahí en el piso maldiciéndolo con todas mis fuerzas.

/

GRRR…

-es un idiota… le pondré un moñito a mi gorro chappy y le pondré encajes a mi hoodie para llevarlos al palacio solo para ti.. estúpido fresaa! – murmuraba para mi misma mientras cojeaba hacia mi clase ya que me había golpeado mi espalda y me dolía horrible.. pero me las va a pagar!

-EHHH! OTRA VEZ TUUU! LA DEL GORRO! VEN AQUIII! – ahhhh de nuevo me persigue el maestro loco.. comencé a correr y gritar para alejarme de el.. ¿Por qué no puede dejarme en paz?

/

KAIENS POV

Wow la escuela si que era grande… me quede observando el edificio y después decidí entrar, ¿Cómo encontraría mi clase? No lo se… entre a un edificio y no había nadie así que mire alrededor y vi como una chica venia corriendo mirando a todos lados..

-EH disculpa..- le dije para llamar su atención ya que creo que no sabia que alguien estaba aquí.

-¿si?- dijo mientras corría alado mío y comenzaba a jalonear su ropa..

-Sabes donde esta el edificio de artes?- le pregunte amablemente.

Ella seguia jaloneando su ropa entonces me miro y fruncio el seño.. – ehh! ¿Porque te teñiste el pelo negro? ¿ y tan rápido? ¿ademas porque estas siendo amable conmigo si hace 5 minutos actuaste como el mayor idiota del mundo! Por cierto me las vas a pagar estúpido..pero no ahora porque estoy en apuros! y porque uss gafas de sol? se que eres tu! Pero Ahhh no importa aun asi te dire.. esta alado de este edificio en el segundo piso! – dijo y entonces se quito el gorro de conejo? que llevaba y también la chaqueta.. ¿Qué acaba de decir… o hacer? 0_e

-AAAHHH te salvaste fresita pero espera a que ponga mis manos encima de ti además aunque te pintes el pelo de negro ¡ no te quita lo ridículo - grito y se echo a la fuga mientras agarraba sus pertenencias y entonces vi como un maestro la perseguia.. al correr dejo caer el gorro de conejo y yo lo recogi mientras lo observaba con curiosidad.. 0_o ¿Quién era esta chica? …

/

No se como le hize pero encontré mi salón… al entrar todo era un verdadero alboroto.. pero cuando la maestra entro todos se sentaron y fijaron sus miradas en mi..

-Clase! Tenemos carne fresca! Su nombre es Kaien!- ¿Carne fresca? 0_e …todos aplaudieron y gritaron alegremente.

-OK! OK! Su nombre es Kaien Shiba.. Kaien a vivido en Inglaterra desde que tiene 5 años.. asi que quiero que todos sean amables con el y que le ayuden en todo lo que necesite- todos aplaudieron de nuevo y la maestra me dijo que me sentara alado de un lugar vacío, fui y tome mi lugar tranquilamente.

-Ahhh tu no tienes libro no te preocupes podemos compartir! – dijo una chica mientras que se sentaba encima de mi silla mientras que yo solo reia nervioso. La chica tenia largo cabello ondulado y naranja claro, ojos azules claro y un lunar cerca de sus labios pero lo que mas me llamaba la atención era sus grandes atributos 0_o no es que sea un pervertido y este mirando ahi pero era imposible ya que usaba la camisa del uniforme mas desabrochada de lo común y casi estaban en mi cara.. 0_o

-Rangiku tu ni siquiera tienes libro.. -_- dices que ¿para que leer? Además deja al pobre chico.. lo vas a espantar.. – dijo una chica de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la espalda, ojos marrones y tenia una expresión molesta en su cara.

-No le hagas caso a Tatsuki ella es muy aburrida.. yo creo que tu y yo deberíamos ir a tomar sake después de escuela.. o durante la escuela si quieres ;D- dio Rangiku muy cerca de mi cara mientras me guiñaba el ojo..

-Rangiku no crees que shiba-kun quiera ir a comer con nosotras mejor? Podría preparar mi platillo de arroz y algas con caramelo y mayonesa! – comento una chica de largo cabello liso y naranja fuerte , grandes ojos grises y una sonrisa que emite dulzura.. la chica se ve muy amable pero para nada comería lo que acaba de mencionar. 0_o

-Yummi Yummi! Ssiiii Orihime buena idea! y después de ahí podemos ir a tomar sake! – aplaudió Rangiku mientras que Tatsuki solo rodaba los ojos y Orihime solo sonreía.. este será un largo día.

Al terminar la escuela estaba buscando a Ichigo.. tenia tantas ganas de verlo, la ultima vez que lo vi teníamos 5 años.. lo vi a lo lejos mientras me perdía en la multitud de chicas que gritaban su nombre y rodeaban la limosina del palacio.. pensé que no me vería pero al voltear, me vio, yo le sonreí y le salude con la mano y el hizo lo mismo. :)

/

-¿entonces esta vez viniste para quedarte? – pregunto Ichigo con curiosidad mientras yo servia tazas de te.

-si… sabes te ves igual que en la foto…- sonreí mientras seguia preparando el te.

-tu también te vez igual que en la foto que enviaste..te reconoci enseguida- dijo Ichigo mientras leia un periódico.

-¿aun recuerdas la ultima vez que nos vimos? Teníamos 5 años- comente mientras recordaba aquella vez hace años..

-mmh…Fue durante el verano, estaba realmente caluroso… - dio Ichigo pensativo para después volver a leer el periódico.

-¿eh? No Ichigo.. fue durante el invierno..cuando llegue a Inglaterra era febrero..estoy seguro. ..- me puse a pensar y si definitivamente era invierno.

-ehh como sea.. – ichigo rodo los ojos y sonrio.

-a propósito..escuche que te casaras…-

Ichigo de inmediato dejo de leer .. – si..muy bonito- asistió con la cabeza y dijo sarcásticamente.

-La chica debe ser verdaderamente linda..- comente pensativamente.

Ichigo bufo - ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vamos Ichigo.. ¿que chica se casaría contigo con esa personalidad?- bromee mientras tomaba de mi te.

-oi! ¿Que quieres decir! Además todo esto no es gratis para ella.. tendrá todo lo que necesite!- se defendió Ichigo mientras se paraba y me entregaba el periódico. – no te preocupes no es tan bonita-

Observe el periódico que Ichigo me entrego y observe como había una foto de la chica en bicicleta y otra de ella sonriendo a la cámara haciendo signos de paz.. me acerque el periódico a la cara y observe detenidamente.. creo que era la chica que me encontré en la escuela… 0_o no pude evitar sonreir.. de verdad esa chica era algo diferente.

-Es linda- le dije a Ichigo sinceramente.

Ichigo estaba en su cama acostado sosteniendo a Kon en el aire.. -¿EH? ¿LINDA? ¿necesitas gafas verdad? – bufo mientras se sentaba en la cama para mirarme –Bromeas! Además no la conoces! ¿Sabes lo grosera que es? Es una enana hiperactiva, grosera y loca…bueno según lo que he visto.. por eso acepte casarme con ella.. ¿sabes lo divertido que será verla metiéndose en problemas con los mayores? – se rio Ichigo mientras que se recostaba con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.. yo solo voltee a verlo confundido.

-Oh ¿dijiste que estudias arte verdad? A lo mejor la tendrás de compañera.. ella también estudia arte. –

Hehe no podía esperar a conocerla mejor.. ya me entro la curiosidad.

**HEHEH OKAY ESO ES TODO D: perdóneme! Han pasado tantas cosas esta semana.. iluego lo que tenia se me borro asi que tuve que volver a empezar y ahorita ya me use las pilas..llevo como 4 horas escribiendo este cap 0_o son las 5 am jaja me tengo que levantar en 2 horas asi que perdonen si esta un poco corto hehe el próximo lo hare mas largo..y también ya hare mas episodios por semana. :D muchas gracias por sus reviews! De verdad! : ) porfa dejen review me animan mucho 3 y me encanta saber que piensan de los capítulos.. ya mero empieza lo bueno :D muahahahahahaha. Bueno cuidenseeee y porfa contéstenme una preguntita que voy a dejar al final pues me urge saber :P ,las quiero : ) xo a los que me dejen reviews les daree galletas :O jaja. Y el próximo epi será mhhh.. el domingo .. :D bueno bye.**

**PREGUNTAA!**

**¿Ulquihime o Ishihime? ^_^**


	6. Won't back down

**WWWOOO aquí esta el epi! No me maten :P hehe se que dije el domingo pero nisiquiera estaba en casa XD aunque me gusta mas ponerme un dia asi me apuro mas hehe XD me encanta leer sus reviews :D MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEWS :D COOKIES PARA TODOS! Y RECIEN HECHAS *mágicamente aparece un plato de galletas enfrente de ti* :O ..yummi. haha mientras ustedes las comen yo me voy a poner a responder reviews ;D..**

**Elenita-chan : **Hhehe si sii las cosas se pondrán mejores para unos personajes y peores para otros *risa malvada* :D haha. Que bueno que tee gustoo el caaaaap ¡! Yaaay :D

**Akisa : **loo see pobre rukiaa :( pero no te preocupes.. deja a todos que se hagan sus ideas erróneas de Rukia.. y entonces cuando Rukia les muestre a todos quien en verdad es.. como todo una kuchiki. Todos nos podremos reir de los que la juzgaron :D

**Kyokoakatsuki: **yaay gracias por perdonarme :'D ohhh siii ya viene lo buenoooo :D *se frota las manos de una manera malvada* :P haha .. ahh loo seee. Yo en lo personal por eso les pregunte a ustedes porque me gustan los 2 *_* pero como que también me inclino mas al ishihime hehe. Ohhh espero que altere tus sentimientos en una manera buena :P jaja. Gracias gracias. ^^ igual tuuu.

**Chik-yinyang : **holaa ^^ hehe a este par necesitamos tenerle paciencia pero de que se llevan bien,se llevan bien o yo misma los encierro en un cuarto hasta que arreglen sus diferencias 0_e.. haha okno.

Masaki fue muy rápida en juzgar lo se :( .. Kaien es un amor *_* hehe. Jugara un papel muy importante en esta historia x3 hehe ntp tengo el mismo dilema que tu *_* jajajaja.

**Koral Kurosaki : **ohhh prepare de chocolate especialmente para ti :DDD hehe. YAAY kaien llego :3 yoo see.. como se atreven a decir eso de Rukia! :( que mala onda.. y hehehe :P siip Rukia es muy graciosa. En eso tiene razón Ichigo :P yo también quiero a ver a Renji asi jajajaj ¿te lo imaginas? *_* xD

**AdryLovesChappy : **BIENVENIDAA :D yay que bueno que te gusto la historia :DD y 0_o… esta bien..Ulqui es tuyo.. * se aleja de ti lentamente 0_e* ya me asustaste :P jajaja ntc xD. Ohh gracias tratare de dormir mejor.. no prometo resultados con eso pero si prometo mas caps :D hehe. YAAY CHAPPY. ^^

**Kingstar:** hehe gracias amiga… uhmm we'll see later :P

**Disclaimer : Todos los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite-Kubo que un dia de estos será el culpable de mi muerte con todas la señales que nos da de ichiruki.. *_***

**Bueno a esta hora ya deben de haber terminado sus galletas :P asi que ya es hora de leer.. :D yaaay jaja disfruten el cap. Y gracias por haber contestado mi pregunta ^^ y por haber dejado reviews :3 blah blah blah.. hablo mucho vamos al cap :D…. ****AWWW HERE IT GOES!*referencia a kenan y kel :P***

/

RUKIAS POV.

"_**REGRESANOS AL PRINCIPE! REGRESALO! REGRESALO! –**_ gritaba una multitud de chicas afuera de mi casa mientras sostenían muchos carteles y gritaban.. me asome por la ventana de mi cuarto y vi que había por lo menos unas 200 fangirls afuera de mi casa y eso sin contar los medios de comunicación.. 0_o era extraño toda la atención que empeze a recibir..buena y mala.

Abri la ventana y saque la cabeza –HOLAA :D- salude a la multitud de fangirls con una sorisa.

"_**MUERTE A RUKIA KUCHIKI" – **_fue lo único que respondieron y yo solo meti la cabeza avergonzada mientras mi sonrisa se borraba .. que malas. :(

-Esto es indignable..Despues de los articulos en el periódico..todo esto se ha convertido en un verdadero desorden- dijo mi padre indignado con una expression molesta en su rostro pero a la vez fría.

-sobre todo los clubs de fans y los fotógrafos.. espero que nada le vaya a pasar a mi hija- se quejo mi madre preocupada.

-según las noticias.. los clubs de fan piensan secustrarla y desaparecerla misteriosamente- se burlo Renji mientras miraba la tele , mis padres solo lo voltearon a ver feo y el solo se volteo a seguir viendo la tele.

-no se preocupen señores kuchiki.. las cosas mejoraran en cuanto la noticia se anuncie por completo..- dijo un guardia del palacio que en estos momentos se encontraba sentado el la sala justo enfrente de mis padres.

-y además abra guardias que cuidaran de la seguridad de su hija… - asistió otro guardia.

-Necesito medirla…- me dijo una una muchacha que también trabajaba en el palacio.. yo solo suspire y me acerque a ella mientras ella y otra muchacha me tomaban medidas para el vestido de novia..

-Oigan esto…- dijo Renji mientras subía el volumen del televisor y todos los presentes en la sala fijábamos nuestra atención en el.

"_y pasare a las noticias para anunciar las buenas nuevas.. según la corte de ancianos real, nunca ha habido una princesa como esta. .esto solo significa que el palacio esta dispuesto a unirse mas al pueblo"_

_/_

ICHIGOS POV

"_Esto garantiza la unión entre la gente y la familia Real…"_

Lo único de lo que hablaban en las noticias era "La Gran Boda Real"… así que solo tome el control remoto y apague el televisor.. mire fijamente mi teléfono que estaba en la mesita enfrente de mi y dude… ¿La llamare o no? .. esa pregunta me ha estado molestando las ultimas horas.. así que tome el teléfono decididamente y marque el numero que pertenecía a la voz que tanto quería escuchar…

/

SENNAS POV

¿Porque lo hice?… ¿porque dije que no? ¿Porque era tan estúpida? ¿porque me fui sin despedirme de el? Lo último que recuerdo antes de venirme era la mirada que intercambiamos a la salida de la escuela mientras el subía a la limosina.. Era una mirada que reflejaba dolor… ¿acaso ahora me odiaba? , ahora me encontraba en Francia.. muy lejos de el.. pero mi mente seguía en el.. lo único que he hecho desde que llegue aquí es pensar en el mientras miraba la vista de la ciudad desde el balcón de mi habitación en el hotel.. el teléfono sonando interrumpió mis pensamientos.. no pude evitar sentir esperanza de que el era el que estaba llamando.. me dirigí al teléfono y lo conteste.

-Senna, el cuarto de practica esta listo.. ¿ya vienes? - escuche a mi madre decir del otro lado del teléfono.. se escuchaba emocionada y entonces recordé porque había dicho que no… porque ahora me sentía tan miserable.. lo que mas deseaba era perseguir mis sueños..

-eh.. si mama ya bajare ahora..- dije desanimada.

-¿Estas bien? ¿no están cansada?- pregunto preocupada, después escuche como saludaba a unas personas y supuse que eran los que venían a evaluarme.. – te veo en 10 minutos Senna – dijo alegremente mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Colgué el teléfono y decidí ir a cambiarme, me dirigí a mi maleta a buscar mi ropa de ballet, fue cuando encontré mi teléfono, lo sostuve y después recordé que con la caída en el aeropuerto ya ni siquiera prendía.. suspire triste, y lo arroje a la basura… aunque Ichigo me llamara…Yo nunca lo sabré.

/

ICHIGOS POV

¿Por qué no contesta? Por un demonio.. acaso ahora me odiaba.. suspire e intente una vez mas solo para que me mandaran a la contestadora de nuevo.. me acosté en mi cama frustrado y cerré los ojos.. necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella.

-¿Ichigo..?- escuche una voz llamar mi nombre suavemente, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con mi madre sentada enfrente de mi.

-Hey…- me senté un poco y me relaje… Tal vez ella venia a hacerme sentir mejor.. después de todo lo que esta pasando, necesitaba las palabras de mi madre.

-Ichigo.. ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que Kaien volvió…? – me pregunto y no pude evitar escuchar el tono de preocupación en su voz

- Pues no dijo nada… ¿Por qué? – pregunte desinteresado.

Suspiro y miro al suelo.. – es solo que se me hace extraño que una persona que se fue hace 14 años vuelve repentinamente sin avisar ni nada.. ¿no crees?-

-¿Solo viniste aquí por eso? – no pude evitar sentirme decepcionado

- de ahora en adelante cuando estés con Kaien, necesitas estar al tanto de el.. ¿de acuerdo cariño?- me advirtió mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi mejilla.

Yo solo rodé los ojos y me recosté de nuevo.. ¿Por qué yo tendría que cuidarme de el? Es mi primo después de todo…

/

KAIENS POV

Se sentía diferente este lugar.. aunque fuera mi casa.. pensé mientras observaba la ciudad desde el balcón de mi hotel.. no podía quedarme el palacio porque las reglas dicen que solo el príncipe heredero puede vivir en el.. me senté en mi cama y observe la fotografía que siempre cargaba conmigo.. mi padre ,mi madre y yo.. éramos tan felices… suspire tristemente al recordar a mi padre.. lo extrañaba tanto.. decidí dejar de pensar cosas tristes y tomar un baño, fui a buscar las cosas a mi maleta y fue cuando me encontré con el gorro de conejo de la chica.. ja.. me parecía tan extraño y divertido a la vez.. no se porque pero no podía esperar a conocerla…

/

RUKIAS POV

Me voltee de una lado y me voltee del otro pero no podía dormir.. seria por la noticia que me golpeo como un balde de agua fría… la boda seria en un par de días.. no puedo creerlo. Ahhh ¿en que lio me metí? Sentía ganas de llorar así que solo apreté a chappy fuerte contra mi pecho y cerré los ojos tratando de dormir pero fue imposible.. así que solo me salí de la cama, tome a chappy, me puse mis pantuflas y abrí la puerta de mi habitación.. pero choque con alguien.

-AHHH- grite asustada pero cuando levante la mirada me encontré con Renji…

-¿No puedes dormir?- me pregunto mientras se frotaba los ojos..

-eehh.. sii.. yo solo iba por… agua,,y tu? heh- dije nerviosamente, no podía dejar que descubriera que me dirigía al cuarto de mama y papa, se burlaría de mi por siempre.

Se rio y puso su enorme mano sobre mi cabeza – chibi yo se que no puedes dormir.. hehe..así que ahora vas al cuarto de mama y papa para que te mimen y así dormirte- me alboroto el pelo y sonrió burlonamente.

Un rubor se formo en mi cara – ehh? Claro que no! Ya te dije que solo iba por agua!- le grite mientras fruncía el ceño.

-hehe no te preocupes.. yo te llevo.- dijo mientras me cargaba y me transportaba al cuarto de mis padres.

-RENJI,bájame!- chille mientras trataba de morderlo pero el siempre se defendia.

"_no creo que debamos hacer esto… no es correcto.." _Escuche a mi madre decir preocupada, yo y Renji paramos enfrente de la puerta de su habitación mientras oíamos lo que decían.

"_Hisana.. lo correcto es no romper la promesa que hizo el abuelo.. yo también estoy en desacuerdo pero no hay nada que podamos hacer." _Escuche a mi padre decir seriamente..

Yo solo mire a Renji quien también tenia un rostro de culpa.. la verdad es que odiaba verlos sentir culpables.. yo fui la que decidió cumplirla… bueno mas o menos. Le hice una señal con la mano a Renji de que me siguiera y entre al cuarto.

-¿Rukia? ¿Renji? ¿Dónde están sus modales? Lo correcto es tocar antes de entrar.. – Nos regaño mi padre con su cara sin expresión.

- ¿Rukia? ¿Renji? ¿Que pasa..? ¿están bien?- pregunto mi madre con preocupación mientras extendía sus brazos para que fuéramos hacia ella..

- Lo siento padre tocaremos la siguiente vez – hize una pequeña referencia hacia mi padre -y Yo y Renji no podemos dormir mami.. – dije con voz triste y me dirigí hacia los brazos de mi mama..

Renji solo se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras que yo me acomodaba entre mis padres..

-¿Rukia? ¿Qué Haces? 0_o – pregunto mi padre extrañado mientras se recorría para hacerme espacio ..hehe ..su expresión era graciosa cuando las personas invadían su espacio. ^^

-Chappy,Renji y yo dormiremos aquí hoy.. ¿cierto Renji? :3 – le pregunte a Renji con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ehh…si como sea.. – se acostó en la orilla de la cama justo donde los pies van y puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

Mi padre solo se recorrio mas con una expression seria en su cara… mientras que mi mama solo nos miraba con una sonrisa a todos y me acariciaba el pelo..

Me pare en la cama mientras que mi padre me veía con horror y mi madre me veía extrañada y brique a Renji para aterrizar en el suelo y me dirigi al tocador de mama para tomar un cepillo para después volver a mi lugar..

-Te cepillare el cabello papa.. ven aquí- le dije a mi padre emocionada mientras el solo me veía raro. Aunque en le fondo yo se que le encanta que cepille su cabello.

-Rukia en estos momentos no deseo que mi cabello sea cepillado.. gracias..-Dijo mi padre serio mientras se acomodaba en su lugar y me daba la espalda dispuesto a dormir..

-Pero papa! El embajador de algas estaría decepcionado de ti!- le dije con una tristeza falsa..

-¿EL EMBAJADOR DE ALGAS?- preguntaron mi mama y Renji en un tono divertido.

Hehe oh es cierto! Mi mama y Renji no sabían de la obsesión de mi padre con el embajador de algas porque era un secreto entre mi padre y yo porque lo descubrí viendo ese programa mientras abrazaba un muñeco jajaja fue cuando yo tenia 4 años y necesitaba agua así que fui a la cocina como a las 3 am y ahí estaba el frente al televisor mientras todos dormían.. XD

-RUKIA CEPILLAME- dijo mi padre inmediatamente mientras tosía y trataba de ocultar su rubor. XD

Cepille el pelo de mi padre como por una hora mientras que mama cepillaba el de Renji..

/

Ya eran como las 12 am.. Renji Y Rukia dormían en la cama de sus padres mientras que Byakuya y Hisana los observaban..

-hehe aunque ellos sean adolecentes y casi adultos todavía actúan como niños .. – dijo Hisana mientras sonreía tiernamente acariciando el cabello de Renji..

-Lo se.. es inaceptable.. – dijo Byakuya en un tono serio mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Hisana solo sonrió un poco - Creo que hicimos un buen trabajo con ellos.. solo espero que con todo esto del matrimonio no arruine esto.. – susurro Hisana triste mientras acariciaba a Rukia..

Byakuya abrió sus ojos lentamente para observar a su familia.. de verdad se sentía agradecido por ellos y aunque siempre actuaba frio y serio, su familia sabia que el los amaba y haría cualquier cosa por ellos… también estaba preocupado por Rukia.. si por el fuera no se casaría pero una promesa es una promesa.

Fijo su mirada a Rukia que dormía alado de el pacíficamente, su hija era tan diferente, ella era decidida, orgullosa, terca, energética, alegre.. por mas de que tratara de no sentiré culpable, no podía evitarlo, nunca se perdonaría si esto la cambiara o la hiciera infeliz…después de todo era su princesa… pensó mientras la cobijaba y acariciaba su cabello.

/

RUKIAS POV

Suspire y me mire por ultima vez en el espejo…

Llevaba un kimono verde con detalles dorados y una cinta roja que abrazaba mi figura.. mi cabello estaba recogido con un listón rojo y estaba usando unos pequeños zapatos dorados con rojo.. suspire de nuevo y mire al suelo… no podía creer que este día me iría a vivir al palacio.. mire alrededor de mi habitación, ya nunca nada sera igual.. pensé.. tome mis maletas y me dirigí afuera donde se encontraban mis padres y Renji.. la atmosfera era triste pero decidi ser valiente.

-aww que hermosa te vez Rukia – sonrio mi madre al mirarme y abrazo a mi padre- me recuerda tanto a la abuela-

Sonreí y mire al suelo..

-Rukia, cuídate mucho y aliméntate bien.. te guarde unas medicinas en tu maleta- dijo mi padre serio pero su mirada reflejaba preocupación.

Asistí y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa y voltee a ver a Renji..

-Pórtate bien eh…y no toques nada en mi cuarto- le advertí peligrosamente.

El solo rodo los ojos y dio un pequeño empujón – no prometo nada chibi… sabes ni tendré tiempo de extrañarte ya que te veré en la escuela además estaré muy ocupado trabajando en mis músculos.. -

Yo solo rodé los ojos y le saque la lengua..

-Mejor nos apuramos.. – dijo un guardia del palacio que se encontraba esperándome junto a las muchachas de ayer..

Mi sonrisa se borro y comencé a caminar mientras que todos me seguían podía escuchar pequeños sollozos así que al voltear encontré a mi madre llorando en al pecho de mi padre mientras que el la abrazaba..

-Mama no te preocupes.. yo tome esta decisión, me hice responsable de mi vida.. nadie me obligo a nada- les dije seriamente mientras miraba a los 3.. mi padre tenia un expresión fría pero en sus ojos veia que le dolía verme partir, mi madre estaba limpiándose las lagrimas y Renji solo miraba al suelo..

-Los quiero… No se preocupen, estaré bien.. no es como si voy a la cárcel..- sonreí un poco y abrase a mi mama, a Renji y a mi padre para después caminar hasta la limosina mientras camarógrafos me tomaban fotos, había tanta gente fuera de mi casa.. antes de subir a la limosina, mire a mi familia por ultima vez mientras les dirigía una pequeña sonrisa.. y me marche.

Al llegar al palacio me llevaron a una habitación donde conoci a Retsu Unohana quien desde ahora será mi profesora y consejera.. ella es delgada y se ve muy joven, tiene el pelo negro y muy largo recogido en una trenza enfrente, tiene ojos azules, parece ser muy estricta pero a la vez muy agradable.. también conoci a Isane Kotetsu quien será mi ayudante, ella es alta y aunque es muy joven tiene pelo gris casi plateado, pelo corto y desordenado, tiene dos trencitas mas largas que el resto de su pelo ,ojos grises y lleva unos lindos aretes rojos, y por ultimo esta Momo Hinamori quien tambien sera mi ayudante, que parece ser la mas joven de todas, es de baja estatura, ojos marrones y pelo negro y lleva su cabello recogido con un moño sujeto por una pieza de tela de color azul claro dejando dos mechones sueltos a cada lado de su rostro, al igual que su flequillo que peina hacia un costado, ella parece muy agradable.

Al llegar mis clases de princesa" con Unohana comenzaron inmediatamente.. la verdad era muy aburrido oír la historia del palacio… cuando termino Momo e Isane trajeron como 50 libros… 0_o ¿acaso era todo eso lo que tenia que aprenderme? D: … Todas se fueron después y Unohana me dijo que estudiara.. me dedique a estudiar como por 30 minutos.. tenía que aprender casi todas las palabras que se pero en manera formal 0_o .. mejor le hubiera hecho caso a mi padre antes.. el siempre trato de que yo y Renji habláramos así pero la verdad nunca nos importo :P.. suspire y mire todos los libros a mi lado.. esto tomara un Buen tiempo…

/

Masaki estaba ansiosa por ir a hablar con Rukia, no sabia que pasaba pero algo sobre Rukia hacia imposible que pareciera una interesada pero ella misma lo dijo, aun así no podía odiarla, así que quería ir a darle la bienvenida al palacio se dirigió hacia el salón de estudio..

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo que no esperaba, Rukia estaba sentada ahí , durmiendo con la cara enterrada en un libro, todo en su maleta estaba regado por todas partes y ya no tenia ni zapatos..

Masaki solo abrió los ojos muy grandes y escondió una pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar y solo miro a Unohana seria mientras que ella solo abría los ojos asustada..

-Pensé que estaba estudiando…- dijo Masaki divertida.

-Perdone su alteza. Yo.. la deje estudiando.. le dije a Isane y a momo que cuidaran de ella… - volteo a verlas mientras ellas solo se miraban la una a otra en horror aguantando la risa, Unohana solo les dedicó una mirada aterradora y ellas solo hicieron una pequeña reverencia mientras se disculpaban.

-ahhh despiertee- corrió Isane hacia Rukia mientras la movía delicadamente..

-Despierte por favor- decía momo tratando de despertarla.

-Renji.. Déjame en paz.. 5 minutos mas..- se quejo Rukia molesta mientras se volteaba hacia el otro lado.

-Porfavor despierte- seguían diciendo momo e Isane moviendo a Rukia delicadamente.

-Ya déjenla… la pobrecita debe estar cansada.. probablemente no consiguió dormir bien,ya que todo esto es muy drástico.. – dijo Masaki en un tono maternal y de comprensión, pues no podía evitar sentir simpatía hacia Rukia ya que todo esto era muy nuevo para ella.

/

-¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Masaki preocupada mientras le entregaba a su esposo un te que había preparado.

-con solo verte me siento mejor Masaki- sonrió Isshin contento al ver a su esposa.

Masaki sonrió y miro al suelo.

-AHHHH MASAKII! ERES TAN HERMOSA! ERES COMO EL MANI DE MI MANTEQUILLA! LA FRESA DE MI MERMELADA! LOS LIBROS DE MI NERD! LA CERVEZA DE MI BORRACHO! LA – isshin no pudo terminar porque Masaki le planto un beso.

Masaki se rio – hablas demasiado.. ^^-

-WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOO! MUJER TU SI SABES COMO CURARME! AHORA MISMO LES DIRE A TODOS QUE TE AMO! – se paro de la cama y corrió a abrir la ventana.

-Nooo hehe no es necesario.. yo lo se ^^ siéntate amor.. necesito hablar de algo- dijo Masaki mientras dirigía a isshin a una silla y se hacia una nota mental de no darle mas te con azúcar a isshin.

-Dime luz de mi vida?- sonrió isshin exageradamente.

- nada solo estoy preocupada por mañana.. es que la futura princesa Rukia..-

-AH! mi futura 3era hija! :D ¿como esta? Recuérdame de Ir a abrazarla hasta que se le salga el aire luego ^^ - dijo isshin entusiasmado.

- hehe ok.. solo que estoy preocupada por mañana.. sabes.. no se si esta lista.- admitió Masaki con preocupación.

-AH no te preocupes por ella.. ella lo hará estupendo…OMG…mañana es la boda? :DDDD – se paro isshin de su silla de repente y comenzó a bailar, tomo de la mano a Masaki y la hizo bailar con el.. Masaki solo reia con las locuras de Isshin.. esperaba que todo esto no terminara cuando Akemi Volviera.

/

ICHIGOS POV.

-¿Estas cómodo aquí Ichigo? – me pregunto Kaien

-Eh, no me quejo..- dije desinteresado y el solo sonrió y miro a la ventana… deje la revista que estaba leyendo y me pare.

-Vamos- le dije mientras me ponía la chamarra.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Kaien con interés

-A ver a la en..- a Rukia.. escuche que llego hoy.. Vamos juntos.. me dijiste que están en la misma clase-

-No.. ve tu solo..-

-¿Por qué? Si ve a un chico lindo como tu de seguro se alegrara- bromee e insistí, la verdad no quería ir solo, me sentiría raro…

Kaien solo se rio – Ve tu solo.. como debe estar cansada de tanto estudiar.. deberías comprarle chocolates o caramelos.. eso le gustara.- sugirió Kaien con una sonrisa..

Bufe molesto de verdad el esperaba que yo hiciera esas cursilerías.. -_-

-¿De verdad tengo que comprar esas cosas ridículas? ¿Qué no debería ser suficiente con que la visite?-

- Vas a consolarla no a visitarla.. además es una chica.. le gustara que hagas eso.- .. desde cuando Kaien sabe tanto de chicas?

Suspire molesto – si tu lo dices… - rode los ojos y me fui a comprar los mentados chocolates..

/

RUKIAS POV.

Ugh..llevaba todo le día aquí.. estaba cansada así que me puse a dibujar atrás de los libros.. dibuje a Tatsuki, Orihime y Rangiku en forma de chappys ^^ me estire y cerre los ojos pero al abrirlos e encontré con Ichigo parado en la puerta..

-Dijeron que nadie podía entrar aquí- le dije mientras rodaba los ojos y volví a mi dibujo..

-¿Acaso soy nadie?- dijo sarcásticamente mientras ponía su mochila en el suelo y se sentaba.

Yo solo rodé los ojos y lo observe..

-Quería verte antes de la boda… tenia la esperanza que había crecido al menos unos centímetros pero me doy cuenta que no- se rio burlonamente y como siempre que esta el cerca una venita en mi frente amenazo con explotar.. así que solo cerré mis ojos en frustración. ¿acaso siempre venia a molestar?

-Era una broma.. ya cálmate.. – rodo los ojos y deslizo una bolsa de regalo hacia mi.. ¿EH? 0_e

Tome la bolsa cuidadosamente y observe su contenido.. estaba llena de dulces :D solo lo mire sorprendida y seguí explorando los dulces.

-no te emociones no fui yo.. Kaien te los envió.. ¿Conoces a Kaien verdad? Esta en tu clase.. – dijo mientras miraba alrededor.

-¿Kaien?- pensé pero no recuerdo haber conocido a ningún Kaien.. - ¿Quién es Kaien?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

El ignoro mi pregunta y solo vio el techo.. – El dijo que a las chicas les gustaba esto.. aquí ya no podrás comer de eso así que me pidió que te los diera.. el los envolvió para ti.- dijo sin interés alguno.. ahora ya creció mas mi curiosidad.. ¿Quién rayos es Kaien? Quien sea que el es.. lo bendigo.. aquí estaban todos mis dulces favoritos :D

-No estabas llorando porque querías a tus padres ¿cierto?.. – pregunto en un tono burlon.

Yo solo mire al suelo.. de verdad extrañaba mi casa.. BLAH D:

El volteo a verme y su sonrisa burlona desapareció.. -¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada..- mentí.. nunca me abría con nadie y si algún día lo hiciera no fuera con el -_-

Después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo..

-Sabes.. puse una condición para casarme contigo.. y eso era que viviéramos en el palacio Chang-dok.. esta aquí a un lado pero esta lejos de los adultos.. así no nos vigilaran tanto y tu podrás visitar a tus padres una vez al mes sin que los mayores se enteren.. ¿y que mas era?...– dijo Ichigo pensativamente mientras buscaba en su bolsillo.

¿Una vez al mes? ¿acaso esto era una cárcel? D:

-a si y también puedes invitar a tus amigos para una fiesta en el palacio.. Oh! este es bueno! Podrás invitar a tu familia al re-sort del palacio y pasar las vacaciones ahí! ¿ y que mas?- dijo Ichigo mientras leia una lista..

-Ya basta..- le dije seriamente y el solo volteo a verme fijamente.

-tus consuelos no están funcionando…- le dije mientras el solo rodaba los ojos y arrugaba el papel para después lanzarlo lejos.

-Bueno fue lo que Kaien escribió para mi…- yo solo lo mire.. ¿otra vez Kaien? Grr… ¿Quién es el?..

-Lo único que yo puedo prometerte es poder…-

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando sea Rey y pueda hacer lo que quiera sin que nadie me lo impida.. y tu quieras dejar el palacio porque extrañas a mami y a papi.. entonces dejare que te vayas.. se que el divorcio no es fácil de conseguir..asi que avísame cuando sientas que estas apunto de morir.. porque será cuando te de el divorcio…-

Yo solo mire al suelo.. ¿en que lio me he metido? …

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Qué ES ESA COSAA? – se rio Ichigo excesivamente mientras apuntaba a mis dibujos.

-¿HUUH? ¿oye de que ríes idiota!- le grite ofendida.

-ESO…ES…DIBUJO… JAJAJAJ NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTUDIES DIBUJO Y APESTES DIBUJANDO..DEBERIAS CONSIDERAR OTRA CARRERA! JAJAJA- se siguió burlando el estúpido.

-OOWWW! ¿ QUE TE PASA BAKA!- se sobo su cabeza justo donde había aterrizado el libro que le lance.

-HABER SI ESO TE AYUDA A RESPETAR MI ARTE IMBECIL-

/

**Tatsuki_Te_Pateara_El_Trasero : Oigan que ha pasado con Rukia?**

**Rangiku_Adicta_Al_Sake: quien sabe.. aun nose si la perdonare por robarme a ese bombon :/**

**Orihime_Loves_Red_Bean_Paste: te robo un bombon? Pensé que le gustaban mas los chocolates.. :/ **

**Tatsuki_Te_Pateara_El_Trasero: Hime! No.. *facepalm*ella se refiere al príncipe…**

**Orihime_Loves_Red_Bean_Paste: Ohhhhh…. ****Ok ^^**

**Rangiku_Adicta_Al_Sake: Oigan escuche por ahí.. que mañana es la boda :DDD IREMOS VDD?**

**Tatsuki_Te_Pateara_El_Trasero: No lo se…**

**Orihime_Loves_Red_Bean_Paste:yo y Rangiku ya planeamos la cancion que cantaremos en la multitud ^^**

**Tatsuki_Te_Pateara_El_Trasero: EH?**

**Rangiku_Adicta_Al_Sake: oh hehehe sip..la escucharas mañana XD además ya estoy haciendo Posters!**

**Orihime_Loves_Red_Bean_Paste: Yo ya acabe el mio! :D**

**Tatsuki_Te_Pateara_El_Trasero: ¿me perdi de algo?**

**Rangiku_Adicta_Al_Sake: Tatsuki la boda será nacionalmente.. habrá millones de personas.. todos tienen que saber quienes son las mejores amigas de la princesa! DUH!**

**Orihime_Loves_Red_Bean_Paste: SI! DE HECHO TAMBIEN HICIMOS CAMISAS! :D Y TENEMOS UNA PARA TI TATSUKI! :D**

**Tatsuki_Te_Pateara_El_Trasero: ehhh.. no gracias yo paso 0_o**

**Rangiku_Adicta_Al_Sake: eso lo veremos… ****:D**

**Orihime_Loves_Red_Bean_Paste: Oigan creen que Rukia vaya a la boda?**

**Rangiku_Adicta_Al_Sake: ? 0_o… Orihime ...voy a tu casa ahora mismo para ver tus posters .. nose que has estado poniendo.**

**Orihime_Loves_Red_Bean_Paste: Posters? ****Ohhhhhh yo pense que dijiste postres! Hehehe**

**Rangiku_Adicta_Al_Sake: 0_O… sip es un hecho, ire ahora mismo.**

**Tatsuki_Te_Pateara_El_Trasero: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. XD me da gusto no ser parte de esto.**

**/**

**JAJAJAJAJA okay esto es todo.. lo haría mas largo pero que creen.. el próximo epi es la boda! :OOO asi que para eso necesito un epi completo! Jejeje espero que les haya gustado este epi. Son las 5 am.. necesito dormir 0_o hehe …Eh cambiado un poco lo original para ponerle la personalidad de nuestros personajes de bleach y eso :3 hehe. Ya saben el próximo epi vístanse de gala y traigan un regalo de bodas :P jajaja. Porfa déjenme reviewwws :3 porque me ponen muy feliz. :DD Los quiero :D nos vemos el jueves o viernes :D jejee xox**

**PREGUNTAAA!**

**¿Qué le traerían de regalo a ichiruki si fueran a su boda? :P**


	7. Promesas,Decepciones

**Aaaahhh holaaa! :D Feliz año nuevooo :D jajajaja okay se que ahora deben de odiarme jaja la ultima vez que subi capitulo fue hace como 2 semanas! 0_o perdónenme si? Tenia miles de cosas que hacer! Además de que eran las fiestas! Que por cierto..espero que se la hayan pasado increíble! La mias estuvo bien :P no me quejo..tanto… siento que no he hablado hace mucho con ustedes.. pues yo , convivi con mi familia,hable con mis amigos,mire la película de"Bleach:Fade to black" como 7 veces..(TANTO ICHIRUKI POR DIOS*_* ) haha XD y además también se acabo "Goong" el drama koreano en la que este fic esta basada :( WAAA. La voy a extrañar.. lo bueno esque me queda este fic :P bueno y ustedes que onda? Jajaja por cierto sus regalos para la boda ichiruki jajaja casi me matan de risa.. XD ya me imagino las caras de Ichigo y Rukia XD están lokitas todas! :P muchas gracias por dejar reviews 3 ahora a contestarlas! :D xo**

**Kobato-Chan : **ahhh perdón por dejarte esperando tanto! Puedes usar esos guantes de boxeo en mi si quieres jajaja XD pero ya regrese :P jajaja esos regalos les serian muy útil a ichiruki XD jajaj muchas gracias por dejarme review :D espero que disfrutes este también! Xo

**Akisa : **JAJAJAJAJ te imaginas lo rojos que se pondrían ichiruki con tu regalo! Jaja aunque todos sabemos que luego lo usarían :P jajaja perdóname por la espera! 3 y si trato de no cambiar los personajes! :D espero que te guste elll caaaapp :3 xo

**Koral Kurosaki : **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Hey eso seria muy útil! ^_^ pero hey Ichigo se lo merece aveces :P jaja espero que te guste el cap :Dxo

**Missha la chica infernal : **aaww muchas gracias por tu revieww :3 me diste muchos animos! Y bienvenida :3 espero que este fic sea de tu agrado xo

**Kyokoakatsuki: **ahí estas mi lectora estrella! :D jaja awww muchas graciasss :3 *se sonroja* lo intento pero me alegro que lo este consiguiendo!:3 jajaja buena suerte encontrando tu vestido :P.. JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA ahhhh Isshin te llamo y te dio ideas verdad? XD jajajajajajaja pobres Ichigo y Rukia.. se traumarian con ese libro pero todos sabemos que les va a gustar ;D jajajajaj…espero que te la hayas pasado increíble en las fiestas. :'D muchas gracias por tu review jaja me alegro el dia ^^ xo

**Kingstar: **haaha aww gracias amiga :3 mmhhh yaa veremos ;D haha gracias por dejarme review! ^^

**Bueno ahora si vamos con el caaap :3 disfruten! *les da bolsas de palomitas* :P …**

**/**

ICHIGO POV

Aquí va nada… Hoy era el dia de la famosa boda.. Suspire mientras me veía en el espejo, tenia puesto un kimono Color azul fuerte con bordados Dorados y detalles rojos, también un gorro que combinaba a la perfección , yo pensé que iba a ser una boda "normal" yo vestido de traje y ella de blanco pero después me acorde que esta boda no era real además de que es una boda de la realeza así que todo tenia que ser tradicional.. suspire por ultima vez y me dirigí a la sala Principal donde empezaría todo…

Antes de la boda, el novio tenia que ir a una ceremonia privada con su padre y miembros del Reino para recibir consejos y bendiciones de parte de su padre…Al entrar ahí me encontré con todos los miembros formados ordenadamente y en sus kimonos especiales para la boda, Camine hacia el fondo donde se encontraba mi padre sentado en el suelo y me senté enfrente de el mientras hacia una pequeña referencia, mi padre solo me observo detenidamente mientras que yo lo veía incómodamente, no sabia porque me estaba viendo de esa manera .. ¿Por qué no comienza de una buena vez?, esto era incomodo y lo que yo mas quería era que se terminara esta "boda"… Toda la habitación estaba en silencio mientras esperaban que mi padre comenzara y era un silencio bastante incomodo para mi…

-Um… comienza de una vez!- le dije entre dientes con impaciencia.

-WAAA...! no puedo creer que mi hijo se case hoy, todavía recuerdo cuando era pequeño y corría sin pañales por el palacio – lloro de repente mientras Ukitake le entregaba un pañuelo aguantándose la risa.

-EEH! ¿Qué dices! deja de decir eso y comienza!- le susurre enojado mientras trataba de cubrir el rubor en mi cara.

-MI HIJO! MI PRIMOGENITO! MI BEBE DE PELO NARANJA! TODAVIA RECUERDO CUANDO TE ENCONTRE BESANDO TU ALMOHADA Y AHORA TE CASAS.. CON UNA MUJER DE CARNE Y HUESO.. :'D AHHH SOY TAN FELIZ.. –

-AHH viejo ya cállate y solo di lo que dice en el papel! Me estas avergonzando – le susurre enojado muy cerca de su cara mientras que una venita amenazaba con explotar en mi frente y mi cara se sentía caliente de la vergüenza.

-AVERGONZANDO! PORQUEE? TODOS SE ALEGRAN DE SABER QUE NO ERES GAY :'D VERDAD QUE SI MUCHACHOS!- grito emocionado con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras alzaba las manos en el aire .

-YA DI LO QUE DICE EL MALDITO PAPEEEEL!-grite rojo de la vergüenza mientras me paraba de mi asiento y entonces todos se me quedaron viendo en shock porque se supone que el príncipe nunca le debe de hablar asi a su padre… -ehh… por favor padre?- hice una referencia y me senté de nuevo mientras me rascaba el cuello tratando de calmarme.

-AHHH DISCULPEN A MI HIJO..LO QUE PASA ESQUE YA SABEN LAS HORMONAS.. NO PUEDE ESPERAR PARA QUE SE ACABE LA BODA PARA LLEVAR A SU ESPOSA A LA HABITACION Y DESTROZAR SU VESTIDO CON SUS DIENTES Y – OWW!- me volteo a ver con una sonrisa picara mientras yo estaba mas rojo que un tomate dándole una mirada asesina.. –TE PERDONO ESA PATADA QUE ME DISTE DEBAJO DE LA MESA… DEJARE DE HABLAR..YA ENTIENDO ;D .. AHORA LEERE ESTA COSA..- tomo la lista donde se encontraban los consejos de la realeza que debería de darme mientras yo solo respiraba hondo y me sobaba la frente tratando de volver a mi color actual.

-Sean la mejor pareja…Sigan los pasos de nuestros antepasados.. Obedece todas las instrucciones sin ninguna protesta… y lo mas importante… DAME MUCHOS MUCHOS NIETOSS! NO DEJES NI DESCANSAR A MI 3ERA HIJA! ROMPAN LA C-

-Yo.. Ichigo.. aceptare respetuosamente esta posición… No me olvidare de sus ordenes- grite interrumpiéndolo entre dientes.. lo que le espera cuando salgamos de aquí…

/

RUKIAS POV

"_Pronto se realizara la ceremonia real.. Y hay muchas personas esperando el inicio de la ceremonia"_

Me encontraba sentada en el pasillo mientras veía el televisor en horror.. al ver como había millones de personas en las calles, esperando por la ceremonia y el desfile.. ahh espero no equivocarme o algo D:

Estaba lista para la boda.. solo estaba esperando por la ceremonia que empiece.. Tenia puesto un kimono de tantos colores que ni siquiera se por donde empezar, tenia finos bordados dorados y aunque el kimono era lindo creo que era muy exagerado para mi… pero no mas exagerado que mi sombrero.. el sombrero era hermoso y combinaba con el kimono a la perfección pero sentía que mi cabeza se iba a caer.. Momo e Isane me habían dicho que me veía hermosa pero no lo creía además de que no era mi estilo de vestir D: … Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no escuche a Isane venir , al verla la mire en horror.. se veía linda pero creo que traía un peinado de 10 kilos como yo D:.. se paro enfrente de mi e hizo una reverencia..

-Princesa, El príncipe ha llegado..- ahh.. el idiota.. digo el príncipe esta aquí… -_- geniaaal….

-La ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar…-¿eh?ahhh todavía tengo tiempo de huir… :D .. hay que rayos..aqui va nada.. me pare y me dirigí a buscar al idiota de mi futuro esposo.

/

Miles y Miles de personas se encontraban en las calles esperando la ceremonia que seria transmitida en una gran pantalla en un edificio,Todos tenían banderitas del palacio ,carteles, posters, luces, de todo.. pero entre la multitud se distinguían 2 muchachas muy voluptuosas y de llamativo cabello usando camisas que decían "Soy la mejor amiga de la princesa" mientras gritaban y saltaban alzando posters en el aire, mientras que una muchacha irritada las observaba y pretendía no saber conocerlas..

-WWWWOOOOOOOOOO VEN LA PANTALLA DE ALLA? ESA QUE ESTA AHÍ ES NUESTRA MEJOR AMIGA RUKIA :D- Grito Rangiku muy emocionada mientras apuntaba a la gran pantalla y algunas personas se reían de ella.

-ES CIERTO ^^,ELLA NOS DIO ESTA PULSERA! SOMOS MUY CERCANAS! :D – la apoyo Orihime mientras alzaba un poster en el aire.

-JAAAAAAA… SI CLARO, Y NOSOTROS SOMOS MEJORES AMIGOS DE LADY GAGA- se burlaron unos muchachos ahí presentes.

-EEH! QUE DIJISTEE!- pregunto peligrosamente una ofendida Rangiku.

-Eh Rangiku-san creo que nos esta diciendo mentirosas :( - dijo Orihime un poco triste.

-Ahora mismo te mostrare una foto que me tome con Rukia, idiota!- grito Rangiku mientras se metía su mano en su sostén tratando de encontrar su teléfono , los muchachos siguieron riendo mientras que Tatsuki solo rodaba los ojos observando todo el lio.

/

KAIENS POV

"_Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde el palacio Eun-young donde en estos momentos esta comenzando la ceremonia, todos los ojos del pueblo están centrados en la nueva Princesa Heredera Rukia Kuchiki Abarai ,la gente muestra preocupación y esperan lo mejor para esta joven princesa"_

Tenia el televisor prendido en el canal donde se transmitía la boda en vivo pero la verdad ni atención le estaba poniendo, estaba mas interesado en el libro que estaba leyendo además de que no me interesaba nada de la boda.. de hecho ahora mismo yo tenia que estar ahí, hasta me trajeron la ropa que debería de usar, pero todavía estaba perfectamente doblada justo donde el secretario Ukitake la dejo…

-Kaien Kurosaki Shiba…. –

Escuche a alguien llamar mi nombre completo , despegue los ojos del libro para fijar mi vista en la puerta donde el secretario Ukitake se encontraba mirándome con desapruebo, cerré mi libro y me para para dirigirme hacia el…

-Secretario Ukitake.. ha venido… ¿Qué no debería de estar en la ceremonia?- pregunte con curiosidad.

El solo suspiro.. –Si…al igual que tu. ¿Kaien que haces?-

-Eh….Mirando la tele?-dije mientras sonreía inocentemente.

-Todos se están preguntando en donde estas…deberías de estar en la boda.. ¿hay algún motivo en especial por la que no estas alla?-

Suspire y señale la ropa que se encontraba en la mesa.. – es por esa ridícula ropa.. dijeron que debería de usarla… -

-Kaien.. a mi no me engañas.. no me digas que solo por la ropa no quieres ir… - dijo Ukitake mirándome sospechosamente.

Yo solo suspire y mire al suelo.. – yo solo…eh…- me rasque la nuca tratando de encontrar una excusa.

-Kaien.. ¿es por tu padre verdad?...sigues deprimido por su muerte… ¿o me equivoco?- dijo leyéndome como un libro.. yo solo seguí con mi mirada en el suelo evitando las lagrimas..

-Kaien tu padre no quisiera verte así.. el quisiera verte feliz.. Recordándolo con una sonrisa.. No olvides asistir a la ceremonia en su memoria en otoño.. tu y tu madre.. ahora deja esa cara triste y vamos.- sonreí con tristeza mientras recogía la foto que se encontraba en el suelo donde estábamos mi padre, mi madre y yo…

/

SENNAS POV

Ya estaba lista para mi gran audición.. la gran audición que decidiría el rumbo de mi vida, estaba detrás de la cortina pues yo seria la siguiente.. estaba usando mi mejor vestido de ballet y también mi mejor sonrisa aunque en estos momentos no tenia ni fuerza para sonreír ya que apuesto a que ahorita se esta realizando la boda de Ichigo.. :( …Ichigo. Porque aunque este lejos de ti, mi mente sigue contigo… la música de piano que se escuchaba a lo lejos me traía recuerdos.. recuerdos agridulces. Cerré mis ojos y recordé los viejos tiempos cuando Ichigo y yo nos íbamos al salón de música después de escuela cada día y me tocaba canciones de piano y algunas veces hasta me trato de enseñar .. reí con tristeza y abrí mis ojos para darme cuenta que había lagrimas en mis mejillas, rápido me las limpie y suspire hondo.. tenia que dejar de pensar en el.

-No cometas ningún error Senna.. esto es todo lo que has querido…Deja de pensar en el y da todo lo mejor de ti en el escenario.. – me susurre a mi misma.

Observe a las bailarinas que se encontraban arreglándose y también a las que estaban sobre el escenario.. de verdad tenia competencia, escuche pasos correr hacia mi y voltee para observar a mi madre correr hacia mi y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro..

-¿Estas Nerviosa?- me pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

-Si.. mucho- confesé mientras apretaba su manos con una sonrisa y miraba el suelo.

-Lo harás estupendo.. ya veras- me dijo mi madre sinceramente mientras me abrazaba.. eso era lo que necesitaba, sonreí mientras disfrutaba de su abrazo.

/

ICHIGOS POV

Ya estábamos apunto de comenzar la ceremonia.. entre a la habitación del palacio en donde se llevaría acabo la boda.. Después de la vergonzosa experiencia con mi padre por fin pude recuperar mi color natural.. entre a la habitación con un ganso salvaje en mis manos, tenia que entregarle el ganso a la familia de Rukia, eso según nuestra cultura significa que yo como esposo al entregarle este ganso a la familia de ella, era una promesa de que yo la protegería de por vida. Al entrar me pare justo enfrente de la madre de Rukia, mis ojos se abrieron muy grandes ya que eran casi idénticas!0_o era muy bajita y pálida, con el cabello negro y hasta los hombros con algunos mechones en medio de su cara , sus ojos eran del mismo color extraño pero ella se veía mas grande claro pero su rostro emitía tranquilidad y tenia una sonrisa maternal en el rostro en cambio su hija emitía cosas muy diferentes y su mirada era fría y me daba escalofríos a veces.. 0_o me pregunto de donde lo saco…? No me di cuenta que me le había quedado mirando mucho tiempo… hasta que escuche a alguien alado de mi toser.. al voltearme encontré con la respuesta a mi pregunta anterior.. el padre de Rukia era alto, pálido y delgado, tenia el pelo largo y negro, con algunos mechones en su cara, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión aunque sus ojos violáceos me miraban fríamente y con.. Desprecio? Debo admitir que me dio escalofríos.. si definitivamente la enana tenia algo de los 2…

-Oí, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar viendo así a mis padres?- susurro la enana entre dientes ..eh? ¿Cuándo llego alado mio? ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí? 0_o… solo sonreí mientras miraba el suelo, de reojo vi como la enana me miraba feo..

-¿Qué?- le susurre defensivamente y ella solo rodo los ojos.

-Príncipe por favor arrodíllese y presente el tributo ceremonial" – dijo el encargado de dirigir la ceremonia, me arrodille y puse cuidadosamente el ganso sobre la mesa.

-Padre de la princesa heredera.. por favor presente el discurso ceremonial a la princesa heredera –

RUKIAS POV.

Estaba tan nerviosa y asustada.. pero no lo mostraba. Mi padre me enseño a no mostrar mis debilidades.. y por una vez en la vida quería que se sintiera orgulloso de mi, así que mantuve mi rostro firme mientras el comenzaba su discurso..

-Muestra Respeto y sigue las ordenes, escucha a los mayores, y Recuerda que no hay nada que no puedas hacer.. Siempre actúa apropiadamente y no olvides que.. Eres una Kuchiki- dijo mi padre con un tono que no logre definir pero su rostro sin expresión como siempre.. yo solo asistí con la cabeza y sonreí con tristeza.. después mi madre quien se acerco a mi y acaricio mi pelo y acomodo el cuello de mi kimono..

-Recuerda seguir tu corazón.. siempre y no olvides quien eres- sonrió con tristeza y me di cuenta que se estaba conteniendo las lagrimas.

Mi madre se alejo y se coloco a lado de mi padre, no quería ni verlos ahorita ya que esto era muy difícil para mi y no iba a llorar enfrente de ellos…voltee a la ventana y vi a Renji ahí afuera , tenia puesta la ropa para la boda, el me miro y me sonrió mientras me saludaba con la mano, mientras que yo le devolví la sonrisa, de verdad necesitaba que el estuviera aquí.

/

KAIEN POV

Estaba afuera del palacio, me decidí a venir ya que Ukitake me convenció aunque me decidí a usar un traje normal, no el ridículo kimono que me habían dado, estaba entre la multitud de fotógrafos que se estaban volviendo locos al ver a Ichigo salir.. observe a Ichigo y tenia el mismo ceño fruncido de siempre pero su rostro se veía tranquilo.. de verdad lo admiraba, era valiente al hacer esto, pero no pude evitar pensar en que si mi padre aun estuviera aquí… ese seria yo.. los pensamientos me volvieron a invadir y decidí dejar el lugar pues todo este ambiente no me agradaba mucho, mejor decidí ir al pequeño bosque que se encontraba en el palacio.. necesitaba aire libre.

/

ICHIGOS POV

Ya mero se acaba esto.. ahora mismo estábamos dejando el palacio para ir al desfile, la verdad la enana estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo.. pensé que arruinaría todo pero no, la verdad estoy sorprendido, la observe mientras era escoltada hacia afuera, la verdad no había tenido tiempo de observarla bien en toda la ceremonia, caminaba hacia acá con cierta elegancia que no sabia que existía en ella.. sus grandes ojos se fijaron en mi y en vez de rodarlos o mirarme feo, tenia una expresión como.. ¿nerviosa?, llego frente a mi y su expresión no cambio..

-no te preocupes, es solo un desfile… estarás bien- le susurre.

- ¿EH? Eso ya lo se… - me susurro molesta.

-entonces quita esa cara de funeral o admite que estas nerviosa- le susurre burlonamente.

-imbécil! No estoy nerviosa y cualquiera tendría cara de funeral si se casara contigo,.. además no necesito tu ayuda-

- eres una …-

-Princesa su carroza esta lista- me interrumpió la dama Unohana mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y nosotros le devolvíamos el gesto.

Rukia se fue detrás de ella y se subió a su carroza.. pero desde ahí pude notar como su cara se relajaba y su nerviosismo se esfumaba.. Ja. Misión cumplida.

/

RUKIAS POV

La verdad sus palabras si me calmaron pero nunca lo admitiría… ahora mismo estábamos entrando al desfile, las calles estaban repletas de gente, miles y miles, todos tomando fotos, gritando, con posters, confeti, música , de todo.. nunca había sido el centro de atención de un desfile, al único desfile que yo atendía era el desfile anual de chappy , todos los años íbamos, y era divertido.. mi padre no lo quería aceptar pero le encantaba ese desfile ya que ahí también desfilaba el embajador de algas, y mi padre lo veía como yo veía a chappy..^^ era verdaderamente adorable aunque nunca lo admitiría.. el caso es que siempre eh estado del otro lado.. ser el centro de atención era diferente, trataba de sonreír pero no podía, en cambio Ichigo.. ese idiota que siempre tiene el ceño fruncido, ahora parecía una persona totalmente diferente pues sonreía y saludaba a todos muy naturalmente,, supongo que es la costumbre de fingir, escuche a chicas gritar mi nombre y dirigí mi mirada de donde provenía, cuando vi a Orihime, Rangiku y Tatsuki entre la multitud.

-RUKIA! MEJOR AMIGA VOLTEA! AQUIII!- gritaba Rangiku mientras movía sus brazos en el aire.

-RUKIA-CHAAAN!- gritaba Orihime mientras que Tatsuki solo estaba parada ahí.

¿ahora si me querían hablar? Cuando me ignoraron por días antes de la boda… no me importo cuanto las quería pero ni siquiera las voltee a ver.. mi orgullo Kuchiki era mas grande asi que solo me dispuse a saludar a toda la demás gente menos a ellas..

/

Despues del desfile..

Rangiku, Orihime y Tatsuki se fueron a comer a un café cercano de ahí, entraron al café y encontraron una mesa con dificultad ya que el café estaba lleno de tanta gente.. las chicas se sentaron, 1 de ellas tranquila mientras las otras 2 con pucheros en sus caras..

-ya quiten esas caras.. Anímense! hay que comer algo si? Además puespara ser sincera si no lo merecíamos.. – dijo Tatsuki tratando de animar a sus amigas.

-Tiene razón Tatsuki.. fuimos malas con Rukia-chan : ( - dijo Orihime sintiéndose terrible con ella misma mientras hacia un puchero.

-¿Qué? NO! Rukia hirió mis sentimientos! No creo poder perdonarla.. ósea que ya no necesito esta camisa.. –dijo Rangiku dramáticamente mientras se comenzaba a levantar la camisa.

-RANGIKU! AQUÍ NO! ¿Qué TE PASA?- 0_0 dijo Tatsuki alarmada mientras luchaba con Rangiku evitando que se quitara la camisa.

-NOO!AHORA ME DESPRENDERE DE ESTA CAMISA Y DE ESA AMISTAD-grito Rangiku dramáticamente jalando su camisa.

-Tengo ganas de comer red bean paste con guacamole , queso, caramelo y albóndigas.. ¿crees que tengan eso aquí?- pregunto Orihime pensativamente con un dedo en su barbilla.

-¿EH?- 0_0 la volteo a ver Tatsuki muy confundida.

-Ahhh! Yo también quiero eso! :D – digo Rangiku alegremente mientras empujaba a Tatsuki de encima de ella y aplaudía por la gran idea de Orihime,olvidandose por completo de lo que estaba haciendo.

- por eso siempre extraño a Rukia cuando se va.. me deja sola con ustedes 0_o – susurro Tatsuki entre dientes mientras se levantaba del suelo.

/

ICHIGOS POV

Este proceso de la boda era muy largo.. apenas acabábamos de acabar con el desfile y ahora estábamos en la sala principal del palacio donde se encontraban todos los funcionarios del país para darnos sus felicitaciones.. yo llegue ahí primero y después la enana llego, se puso alado de mi y pude ver nerviosismo en su cara, el funcionario principal dio un paso al frente de nosotros y yo di un paso enfrente para quedar frente a el, Rukia imito mis acciones aunque me miro con cara de que no sabia lo que hacia.

-Represento a todos los funcionarios para enviar nuestras felicitaciones.- dijo el funcionario mientras todos los funcionarios y el hacían una reverencia , le devolví la reverencia y Rukia hizo lo mismo, pero al hacer la reverencia el gorro que llevaba Rukia en su cabeza topo en la cabeza del funcionario y se atoro.

Los 2 empezaron a jalar sus cabezas pero no funcionaba, yo los mire en horror al igual que todos en la habitación, Rukia me empezó a golpear el brazo en señal de que necesitaba ayuda.

-Ichigo, ayúdame, Ichigo- me susurro desesperadamente tratando de despegar su cabeza de la cabeza del funcionario.

JAJAJAJ no puedo negar que esto era muy gracioso pero en vez de ayudarla me aleje fingiendo no conocerla… esto es por decir que no necesitaba mi ayuda hace unas horas. Rukia 1, Ichigo 1. :D

/

-Si así como lo oyes, el príncipe heredero ahora es mi cuñado – presumió Renji mientras hablaba por teléfono, sentado encima de la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Renji cual es el significado de esto? ¿Quiénes son todas estas personas que se encuentran en nuestra casa?- pregunto Byakuya molesto desde la cocina, observando con horror a su alrededor.

-Nuestros nuevos amigos padre, mira toda esta gente que vino a celebrar la boda de Rukia :D- exclamo Renji emocionado.

-Renji, esto es inaceptable.. al menos ¿son de tu conocimiento?- pregunto Byakuya con los ojos cerrados.

-NAAH! Ni se quienes son! XD solo se que son vecinos- Contesto Renji muy calmado mientras brincaba de la mesa y se alejaba con el teléfono.

-RENJI KUCHIKI ABARAI! –

-Cariño, te llaman de la empresa, al parecer el numero de clientes ah aumentado gracias a a ti :D- exclamo Hisana muy emocionada mientras entraba a la cocina y le entregaba el teléfono.

-¿EH?- dijo Byakuya extrañado mientras tomaba el teléfono y Hisana lo abrazaba emocionada.

Al terminar de hablar con su jefe, la cara que tenia era de shock y confusión.

-¿Qué sucede cariño, que dijo?- pregunto Hisana emocionada.

-mi jefe me quería agradecer por ser padre de Rukia… - 0_o

/

RUKIAS POV

Por fin estábamos en la última parte de la ceremonia, ya casi se acababa el día. Gracias Kami!. Estaba en la habitación donde cenaríamos, estaba esperando al idiota de Ichigo que por cierto me las va a pagar por no haberme ayudado! Lo matare, la cena ya estaba servida y yo estaba sentada en un cojín en el piso, por suerte ya me había quitado la incomoda ropa de la boda, ahora solo usaba un simple kimono y mi pelo recogido con un broche ^^, levante la vista y vi al idiota entrar.. camino y se sentó en el cojín del otro lado de la mesa justo enfrente de mi, como si nada.

-Hey- dijo simplemente mientras se sentaba y note que el también se había cambiado de la incomoda ropa.

-Fresita Idiota.-Dije entre dientes mientras lo miraba peligrosamente.

-EH? ¿Fresita Idiota?- pregunto mientras me veía desinteresadamente.

-SI! FRESITA IDIOTA! QUE NO ESCUCHASTE O QUE?- le respondí furiosamente. - ¿Cómo puedes fingir no conocerme y hacer nada en esas circunstancias?.. ¿no crees que es demasiado? – le reclame mientras el solo cerraba sus ojos y se recargaba en la pared.

Suspire con frustración y le seguí reclamando – Da lo mismo si fue en la ceremonia de coronación o en cualquier parte… Tuve como 10 kilos en mi cabeza durante todo el día! sentía que iba a estallar!- suspire mientras me rascaba el cuello, aun dolia… D:

-Pues usarlo para golpear en la cabeza al primer ministro no fue mala idea.. al menos te divertiste- contesto burlonamente mientras sonreía con una sonrisa arrogante aun con sus ojos cerrados.

Lo mire feo y la venita en mi frente amenazo con explotar como siempre cuando estaba cerca este idiota. Lo observe y me puse a pensar… ¿Qué clase de persona será?... Puede decirme en el futuro calmadamente que quiere el divorcio.. Puede sonreír en una boda tan importante aunque el no quisiera estar ahí… Parece tener una personalidad bastante terrible.. arrogante, enojón, egocéntrico, burlón, nada le importa… siempre con el ceño fruncido…pero sin embargo hoy saludo y sonrió a las personas del desfile con gusto.. siempre parece estar perdido en sus pensamientos.. Quisiera saber que clase de persona es… Siempre actuara con todos así como actúa conmigo?.. No se lo que suceda en el futuro, no importa que, ahora estamos en el mismo barco, suspire y lo observe de nuevo.. esto no será fácil..

/

ICHIGOS POV

-Aun hay procedimientos ceremoniales pendientes su majestad..- escuche a la dama Unohana decir suavemente.. ¿EH? abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido.. me frote los ojos y me senté, ya que estaba recargado en la pared..

-En breve el vino será servido.. por favor prepárese su majestad..-me volvió a decir amablemente y yo solo asistí mientras me estiraba y terminaba de despertar..

La dama Unohana asistió y después se volteo hacia Rukia, quien note que también se había quedado dormida recargada en la pared.. –Princesa Rukia…- la llamo tratando de despertarla.

-Yo me encargo de ella..- le dije mientras ella asistía y se alejaba de la habitación.

Me rasque la nuca y la observe.. se veía… inofensiva y tranquila cuando dormía .. 0_o ¿Cómo despertarla?.. estire mi pierna y le empecé a dar suaves patadas ..

-Eh! Enana! despierta!.. ¡Despierta!- ella solo se movió y alejo su pierna de la mía.. suspire en frustración y me levante para dirigirme a ella.

Me agache a la altura de sus oído – Eh! Aun hay procedimientos ceremoniales pendientes…-ni siquiera se movió, rode mis ojos y le grite- eh enana!- en eso me jalo de la camisa hacia ella, acerco su cara a mi cara y me grito aun dormida..

-SI VUELVES A TOCAR A CHAPPY, NO VIVIRAS PARA CONTARLO ESCUCHASTE RENJI! TE ACUSARE CON PAPA Y EL EMBAJADOR DE ALGAS!- me sacudió mientras mis ojos estaban como platos..0_o mire en horror como jalaba de mi camisa y después la mire en horror a ella que aun tenia sus ojos cerrados.. de repente los abrió y se me quedo mirando igual que yo la miraba a ella… 0_o

…...

-eh…. Ya te advertí… Renji… - cerro sus ojos de nuevo y se volvió acomodar para dormir.

…. después de registrar en mi memoria lo que había pasado ,me rei , esta enana era definitivamente.. algo.. :P rode los ojos y la sacudí

-EH! DEJA DE FINGIR QUE ESTAS DURMIENDO! – le pegue con mi dedo en su frente pero ella seguía pretendiendo –TODAVIA NO VAS A DESPERTAR!- la tome de la cintura y la puse sobre mis hombros.

-AAHHH BAJAME IDIOTA!-

-¿Ahora si muy despierta no?

/

RUKIAS POV

Después de que el estúpido de pelo naranja me trajo cargando hasta acá, le di las gracias con un pisotón ^^ eso ya no le causo gracia.. en fin estábamos listos para la cena.. estábamos sentados en cojines alrededor de una mesa con un gran banquete.. uno frente al otro , también aquí sentadas se encontraban la dama Unohana, Isane y también momo.

-La ceremonia Tong Ne es supuestamente la primera noche juntos como marido y mujer.. Pero debido a que ustedes aun son menores de edad, la verdadera ceremonia se hará después de que ambos cumplan 21 años.. así que hoy, después de consumir los alimentos y el vino preparado ,será el final de la ceremonia- nos informo la dama Unohana , para después hacer una pequeña reverencia y comenzar a servir los alimentos..

-¿Y porque tenemos que retrasarla?- pregunto Ichigo

-¿EH?- dijo al dama Unohana mientras paraba lo que estaba haciendo y observaba a Ichigo.

-La noche de bodas.. ¿Por qué tenemos que retrasarla?-repitió Ichigo insistente.. la dama Unohana solo abrió los ojos muy grandes mientras buscaba una respuesta.

-¿EEHH? ¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO!-pregunte en horror mientras sentía como rubor se formaba en mi cara.

-Ja.. no me mires así torta de arroz- sonrió Ichigo arrogantemente.. ¿EH? ¿TORTA DE ARROZ? Ahora si lo golpeo.. –Aunque quisieras.. no estaría interesado en la noche de bodas con alguien como tu.. así que ni te emociones ,pregunte solo por curiosidad- me volvió a sonreír para después voltear su atención a la dama Unohana, lo matare, no aguantaría vivir con el.. ¿Quién se cree que es? Ni que estuviera tan guapo!

-Solo se me hace ridículo restringirnos solo por nuestra edad.. ¿no crees?- me pregunto desinteresadamente.

Yo solo voltee mi cabeza indignada ignorándolo completamente.

-Bueno comamos..-dijo como si nada mientras Isane le daba una pequeña copa con el vino ceremonial, el le tomo y después era mi turno asi que momo me dio la misma copa y también le tome.. durante toda la cena lo único que hacíamos era un concurso de miradas, el me miraba como retándome y yo no me quedaba atrás.. es la guerra….

/

ICHIGOS POV

Después de la cena, las sirvientes del palacio salieron de la habitación dejándome solo con Rukia, estábamos sentados frente a frente, con un silencio algo incomodo.. Voltee al pasillo donde se encontraban todas las sirvientes durmiendo.

-¿Qué es esto? las criadas del palacio supuestamente están vigilando, pero están todas durmiendo..- dije fastidiado, Rukia solo soltó una pequeña risa, me recargue en la pared y suspire..

-Estoy tan cansado, quizás también me duerma aquí hoy..- dije mientras cerraba mis ojos, habia sido un largo dia…Abri mis ojos un poco y mire a Rukia de reojo.. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-¿EH? Claro que no! ¿Qué estas haciendo! Levántate baka!, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijieron! Tenemos que dormir en habitaciones separadas.. ¿no es verdad?-

-¿o si? Okay.. entonces me voy.. - dije mientras me levantaba para dirigirme a mi habitación.

-Espera!-escuche que Rukia me grito..

-¿Qué?- le pregunte mientras paraba de caminar y volteaba a verla..

Ella bajo la mirada.. - ¿Cómo piensas dejarme sola?- dijo con dificultad.

Suspire frustrado.. ¿Quién la entiende? Primero me dice que me vaya y después que me quede.. Enana bipolar.

-Entonces que quieres que haga baka? Decídete por un demonio.. no tengo toda la noche! -_- - le dije enojado.

-Eres un pesado.. lo único que quiero es que dirijas mi camino.. el palacio no es un lugar familiar para mi, tu has vivido aquí toda tu vida así que no sientes lo mismo.. no espero que me entiendas- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y cerraba sus ojos.

- Mira enana,si piensas que porque ahora soy tu esposo ahora tengo que cuidarte y preocuparme por ti, entonces no te prometo nada.. ponerme en los zapatos de alguien, tampoco puedo hacerlo, asi que no esperes nada de mi.. ¿entiendes?- me agache a su altura y puse mi mano en su cabeza.. –se que es un defecto pero así soy yo, asi que lo que quiero decir es que…- no pude continuar porque ella me estaba observando con sus grandes ojos de una manera que la hacia ver tan desprotegida.. tan vulnerable..

-No me mires así, que me sentiré mal..-le pedí honestamente.. ella solo me miro feo y después miro al suelo, suspire y me arrodille para quedara su altura ya que ella seguía sentada..

-Como tu amigo puedo escuchar tus problemas si quieres..-le ofrecí mi mano y ella solo me miro directamente con una mirada casi.. malvada? Tomo mi mano y de repente me mordió! si me MORDIO!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero tu amistad! idiota! – me dijo mientras me seguía mordiendo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH- jale mi mano lejos de ella y después observe como me dejo una marca muy roja -¿Qué demonios haces?

-NO NECESITO DE TU AMISTAD! ME ESCUCHASTE ESTUPIDO! –me grito en mi cara burlonamente.

-eres una…-estaba apunto de aventármele encima cuando las criadas del palacio me detuvieron y me alejaron de ella.

-PRINCIPE PORFAVOR CALMESE!-gritaban las criadas mientras me sostenían.

-SUELTENME! LA MATARE!- le gritaba mientras Rukia solo me sacaba la lengua y me decía adiós con la mano con una sonrisa extremadamente falsa en el rostro.

-ME PATEAS! ME PISAS! Y AHORA ME MUERDES! ENANA VIOLENTA!- le grite reclamándole todas sus agresiones y apuntándola con el dedo.

-BLA BLA BLA NO TE OIGOOOO! – cantaba burlonamente mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-AHHH ! SUELTENME! – seguia gritando mientras las criadas me sacaban de la habitación y rukia me mandaba besos con su sonrisa burlona…

/

RUKIAS POV.

El de verdad era un idiota… lo único que quería era no sentirme sola en esta palacio, pensé que yo y el nos podríamos apoyar el uno al otro ya que estábamos metidos en este matrimonio que ninguno de los 2 quería .. pero pensé mal por lo visto… estaba tan decepcionada de Ichigo, a lo mejor el tambien estaba decepcionado de mi.. no se que me pasa, siempre el logra sacar lo peor de mi… Mire a mi alrededor y estaba completamente sola en la habitación, así me sentía por dentro también…solo espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para superar todo esto… y por fin deje salir las lagrimas que estaba guardando durante todo el dia….

/

**AHH ese ha sido el episodio mas difícil que eh escribido, no saben cuantas veces me atore, lo borre, lo volví a escribir. D: se que muchas deben estar decepcionadas con este episodio pero así va la historia.. no se preocupen, yo las recompensare luego, lo prometo. :D pásense por mi perfil por favor ya que ahí hay fotos de como se veian Ichigo y rukia en la boda :P se que me tarde demasiado pero para recompensarlas el próximo epi lo pondré el lunes :D y será largooooooo :P las quiero mucho! Feliz dia de reyes! 3 por suerte ami no me toco el mono :P y a ustedes? jajaj Porfa porfa porfa déjenme reviews! Y gracias por seguir conmigo. Tambien agradezcan a mi mejor amiga Kingstar que me seguia poniendo gorro para escribir el cap jajaja XD bueno :Dya me ire a empezar el nuevo cap. :D **


	8. Worlds Apart

**Ah tengo mala suerte! Me quitaron el internet el fin de semana pasado :( y no tendre internet hasta el 24 de enero.. ya mero! XD no saben lo difícil que han sido las cosas.. ahorita estoy en starbucks, subiendo capitulo y luego de plano ya voy a entrar a la escuela el martes.. D: lo bueno esque ya subiré capitulo normalmente, sin peros ni escusas XD subiré el martes o miercoles : ) ire a la librería o ahí en la escuela o a donde sea como sea lo subo. ^_^ discúlpenme que no podre contestar sus reviews ahora pero estoy en apuros como quiera si los leí, muchas gracias! Las quiero a todas! Xo disfruten.**

**/**

Kaien estaba llegando al hotel con la comida pues salió a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado, al entrar a su habitación escucho el teléfono timbrar así que rápido dejo las bolsas en la mesa y corrió a contestar, vio el identificador y supo que era su madre.

-Mama? Hola soy yo.. si sali a comprar algunas cosas, no te preocupes estoy bien.. ¿Qué? ¿Lo viste en la tele? – platicaba Kaien con su madre despreocupadamente.

-Si, sabes.. fue algo raro ver el desfile de la boda en la televisión.. ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?- pregunto Akemi desde el otro lado de la línea casualmente.

Kaien al escuchar decir eso a su madre solo volteo a ver la foto de la boda de sus padres que se encontraba sobre el buro, y suspiro tristemente.

-¿Haz visitado el santuario de tu padre? Ha de estar hecho un desorden… - dijo Akemi cambiando el tema – Sabes.. llegare a karakura mañana ..-

-¿Qué de verdad? – pregunto Kaien con entusiasmo mientras buscaba un papel y una pluma – ¿ a que hora? – Kaien anoto alegremente los datos que le dio su madre.

- tu solo espérame Kaien, le demostraremos a la gente que ha seguido sin nosotros.. que estamos vivos y muy bien, han vivido sus lujosas vidas a expensas de nuestra maldita agonía… pero ahora tendrán que pagar todo eso porque ha llegado la hora… no te preocupes Kaien.. Mama se encargara.. – el tono de Akemi era decidido y algo obscuro, casi malvado y eso a Kaien no le gustaba, siempre que su madre se ponía así el solo se quedaba serio ,escuchando cuidadosamente.

-Te extraño .. – dijo Akemi por ultimo.

-Yo también te extraño- le contesto Kaien mientras colgaba el teléfono preocupado por lo que planeaba su madre….

/

SENNAS POV

-Senna comenzó el ballet cuando estaba en el 3ero grado.. desde ahí se convirtió en su pasión y ella se convirtió en la mejor bailarina de su escuela, es mi gran orgullo, estoy segura que es futuro de Japón- escuche a mi madre presumir a los encargados de la academia, esta era la noche decisiva, me dirían si me aceptaran o no, fingía mi mejor sonrisa, no era fácil pero estaba tratando de verdad..

-Y estoy seguro que es el futuro de nuestra academia también- dijo el encargado de la academia.

- aquí esta la solicitud de la academia- dijo la encargada mientras me entregaba la solicitud y yo la sostuve con orgullo mientras sonreía, de verdad lo logre… - y jamás le ofrecemos tan buenos beneficios a nadie- agrego el encargado.

- entonces señorita Senna.. aceptara nuestra oferta?- me preguntaron los encargados mientras todas sus miradas se fijaban en mi.

-Gracias por apoyar mis sueños.. – dije sinceramente con una sonrisa mientras ellos aplaudían celebrando que acepte.

-ah las noticias.. debe de haber algo del casting de la academia de ballet.. – dijo el encargado mientras prendía el televisor y le ponía el las noticias.

"_ahora en Japón, se celebro la gran boda Real y todo fue un gran éxito" _

Mire fijamente el televisor en horror mientras transmitían imágenes de la boda, todo lo que eh estado tratando de olvidar tan duramente, vuelve a mi…

-Ah la boda del siglo.. hermosa y sorprendente- comento el encargado mientras sonreía al televisor.

-Ah por dios! Por cierto.. Senna y El príncipe asistían a la misma escuela, es la escuela de arte mas famosa de Japón para alumnos talentosos- comento mi madre muy entusiasmada, mis ojos seguían pegados al televisor mientras observaba las noticias y estaban transmitiendo el desfile, observe como Ichigo tenia una gran sonrisa, y algo dentro de mi se rompió, me pare drásticamente de mi asiento y corrí a mi habitación, escuche a todos llamar mi nombre pero no me importo..

"_el pueblo de karakura estaba muy feliz por la boda, todo fue muy festivo y los novios lucían radiantes.. La novia lucia verdaderamente hermosa, poco se sabe de como esta pareja se comprometió, al parecer se conocieron en la escuela…"_

Las lagrimas no paraban de salir mientras que miraba el televisor, estaba sentada sola en mi cuarto mirando el televisor y abrazando mis zapatillas de ballet, escuche el teléfono sonar y sabia que era mi madre pero en estos momentos no tenia fuerzas ni para sostenerme en mis 2 pies..

_-_Senna ¿me puedes decir que rayos haces en tu habitación?.. ¿acaso te volviste loca?.. ¿tienes idea de quienes son estas personas? Baja ahora..- escuche a mi madre dejar el mensaje, así que deje las zapatillas en mi cama, me limpie las lagrimas y baje muy decidida a lo que iba a hacer…

/

Baje a donde estaban todos y mi madre me agarro del brazo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia donde estaban los encargados..

-siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar.. se siente algo enferma- se disculpo mi madre mientras yo solo me sentaba en la silla mirando al suelo.

Ellos solo sonrieron y el encargado me volvió a entregar la solicitud.. – Señorita Senna… ¿ quiere firmar por favor?- me dijo amablemente mientras observe la solicitud que sostenía en su mano.. la tome cuidadosamente y la observe fijamente.. ¿de verdad estaba segura de lo que estaba apunto de hacer?

-¿acaso hay algún problema con la solicitud? – me pregunto la encargada.. creo que me quede pensando demasiado tiempo..

-Este es tu sueño , fírmala, es una beca completa… - me susurro mi madre con preocupación.

Fue entonces cuando me decidí.. ya no haría mas errores.. deje la solicitud en la mesa y mire al suelo..

-Lo lamento.. la solicitud es grandiosa pero…. No puedo ir a la Academia.. –

/

RUKIAS POV

Después de llorar un rato, mis ayudantes me encontraron y me llevaron a mi habitación, dormí excelente pero ahora ya era de día, ellas batallaron un poco para despertarme pero cuando lo hicieron decidí recorrer el palacio en mis pijamas de chappy, por suerte nadie me vio, ahora mismo me encontraba ya lista en un kimono sentada alado del idiota y enfrente de sus padres mientras la abuela nos daba un sermón del matrimonio…

-Los esposos deben cuidarse el uno al otro, en las buenas y en las malas..- termino por decir la abuela con una sonrisa mientras el idiota me miraba de reojo y rodaba las ojos.

- A mi edad esto debe sonar anticuado pero es verdad además es la voluntad del cielo y la tierra.. – agrego la abuela sonriente, tal vez para ella era lindo porque estaba ENAMORADA de su esposo pero ¿yo? JA! Por favor..!

- La abuela tiene razón, desde ahora tienen que ser inseparables! ;D – dijo el Rey isshin muy sonriente mientras nos guiñaba un ojo – es por eso que reduciré su numero de guardaespaldas.. y en vez de entrar contigo a la escuela, te esperaran afuera Ichigo, tu sabes.. para que tengas mas privacidad con mi 3era hija.. Calenturientos ;D- yo solo me sonroje y mire al suelo, mientras que Ichigo sonrió levemente al escuchar que reducirían sus guardaespaldas..

-Ah y por cierto.. 3era hija.. también tendrás tu grupo de guardaespaldas.. tal vez te sea molesto en veces pero necesitas seguridad.. en caso que el idiota de mi hijo falle como esposo y no te proteja.. – no pude evitar sonreír y hacer una pequeña referencia.

-Gracias por su protección- dije alegremente, mientras que la abuela me sonreía con ternura, Ichigo rodaba sus ojos , la reina Masaki me miraba fijamente y el rey isshin sonreía muy muy grande.

-¿Vas a mantener tu promesa?- escuche a Ichigo dirigirse a sus padres con firmeza. De inmediato todos los ojos se fijaron en Ichigo y las sonrisas desaparecieron.

-¿Qué promesa?- pregunto la reina Masaki confundida.

-De que nos mudemos al palacio Chang-dok.. – le recordó Ichigo con desinterés mientras miraba fijamente a su padre, pude notar como la abuela cambio su cara alegre por una de preocupación y como el rey isshin se ponía tensa.

-Ah eso… es que las remodelaciones del palacio no han terminado y pues.. deberás esperar otro año y medio..- el rey isshin un poco nervioso mientras miraba al suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no prometiste que si me casaba con ella nos mudaríamos ahí de inmediato..!-Dijo Ichigo enojado mientras alzaba la voz.

-Ichigo! ¿Cómo puedes decirlo en frente de ella? Tapate los oídos 3era hija..- reclamo el rey isshin.

-Ella ya lo sabe.. yo le conté todo..- confeso Ichigo con un tono serio.

-Ya hablaremos después Ichigo.. –

-Sea ahora o después, lo mas seguro es que no tenias intensión de cumplir tu promesa..- le dijo Ichigo entre dientes.

-¿Qué dices?-

Durante toda la discusión yo me dedique a mirar al suelo, de verdad era incomodo estar en medio de discusiones,,

-Anda- Ichigo se paro de su asiento y se dirigió a mi… yo solo alce la mirada y lo mire confundida. -¿Qué esperas?- me dijo mientras me tomaba bruscamente del brazo y me sacaba de la habitación con el..

- Oye que te pasa imbécil.. suéltame – le dije mientras me soltaba bruscamente de el, el me soltó y me miro arrepentido, caminamos en silencio hacia el palacio y el se sentó en una banca..

-Y bien…. ¿Qué fue todo eso?- le pregunte.

-Sabia que no seria fácil mudarnos.. pero quizá con algo de rebeldía juvenil lo logre..- dijo sarcásticamente mientras tomaba un pequeño León de peluche en su manos y le sonreía.

0_e… me le quede observando confundida pero unos pasos detrás de mi me sacaron de mis pensamientos , vi a un hombre muy alto y con cabello blanco y largo, tenia una sonrisa en su cara mientras caminaba hacia nosotros y hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Dígame.. lo he visto un par de veces pero aun no se quien es usted.. – le confesé al hombre, pues se veía muy amable además lo había visto en todas partes desde que llegue al palacio, tenia curiosidad.

-ah mis disculpas princesa, Soy el secretario real Ukitake, me encargo de los asuntos de la casa real y sirvo a su majestad el rey- se presento Ukitake mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Secretario?... ¿Secretario y hombre? – solté una pequeña carcajada.

-Oye enana ¿de que te ríes? – me pregunto Ichigo fastidiado.

-parece que la princesa a malentendido lo de secretario.. vera, lo que hago como secretario no es lo mismo que hace una secretaria, al contrario, estoy a cargo de todo en el palacio- me informo el secretario amablemente

- el secretario es como parte de la familia- agrego Ichigo seriamente.

En estos momentos estaba roja de la vergüenza por ser tan infantil, hice una pequeña referencia – Lamento el malentendido señor- me disculpe avergonzada.

-hehe no se preocupe princesa y no me llame señor, llámeme Ukitake… ¿Dulce?- me dijo Ukitake mientras me ofrecía un dulce, lo mire extrañada pero tome el dulce con una sonrisa.

Después de ahí Unohana me dio una carpeta donde decía todos mis bienes, fue ahí cuando descubrí que era rica! Tenia mas de 100 millones! Mis ojos no lo podían creer pero debo de admitir que eso me alegro el día, ahora mismo me encontraba en la limosina con Ichigo camino a la escuela, era raro ir en limosina a al escuela cuando hace apenas unos días me iba en bicicleta con Renji, iba tan entretenida haciendo una lista de todas las cosas que compraría con todo mi dinero, primero pagaría todas las medicinas de mama, operaciones y todas las facturas atrasadas, les daría dinero a toda mi familia, le compraría una nueva cámara a Renji, con 800000000 pixeles, compraría ropa, cosas de dibujo y también iría a chappylandia y me gastaría miles en la tienda de regalo. :D era el plan perfecto..

-¿Te sientes bien…?-me pregunto Ichigo mirándome raro.

-¿EH?... ¿Qué dices?- le respondí extrañada.

-Te estas riendo sola como loca..-dijo Ichigo con desinterés, ups creo que estaba tan emocionada que ni me di cuenta de eso.

-Oh no estoy loca… ¿Por qué lo estaría? … ¿sabes lo rica que soy? :D – le respondí mientras la sonrisa volvía a mi cara y el solo rodo los ojos, bufo y se puso sus audífonos de nuevo mientras yo continuaba con mi lista.

Al llegar a la escuela era un caos, había muchos estudiantes rodeando la limosina tomando fotos y gritando, Ichigo como siempre solo los ignoraba y caminaba hacia la escuela mientras que yo siendo nueva en todo esto, solo les dedicaba sonrisas y señales de paz pero Ichigo me miro feo así que decidí caminar a la escuela seria, pero en cuanto se volteaba yo seguía posando para las fotos, entramos a la escuela y tomamos caminos diferentes, iba caminando hacia mi clase cuando vi a Renji, me dirigí hacia el corriendo mientras lo sorprendí colgándome en su espalda.

-RENJI! :D- grite feliz mientras me le colgaba por detrás.

-Chibi! Hola! :D- respondió Renji emocionado mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa, me le baje y lo mire con una sonrisa.

-ah perdón.. ¿debería llamarte Princesa de ahora en adelante? .. su majestad.- dijo Renji burlonamente mientras hacia una referencia.

-Cállate menzo-le dije mientras me reía y lo golpeaba en el brazo.

-Oye.. ese milagro.. te vez decente! ¿Dónde esta el horripilante gorro de conejo?- pregunto Renji burlándose de nuevo mientras me observaba.

-Ahhh no lo encuentro! No se en donde lo deje :( - respondí recordando como lo busque en la mañana pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte.

-Que bien! – dijo Renji con una sonrisa, le dedique una mirada asesina – digo… aww, ¿que triste?- se rio mientras fingía limpiarse una lagrima, yo solo rodé los ojos y el se rio, entonces escuche la campana que anunciaba que la clase estaba por empezar.

-AH Renji me tengo que ir! Te quiero piña! – le grite desde lo lejos mientras corría a toda velocidad a mi clase.

-Bye chibi! Cuídate! También te quiero! – escuche que Renji me gritaba a lo lejos.

Llegue a mi pasillo así que decidí dejar de correr, estaba apunto de entrar a mi clase cuando escuche que alguien llamaba mi atención.

-Disculpa..- al voltear me encontré con un muchacho alto y fornido, era casi idéntico a Ichigo pero el tenia cabello negro, sus ojos eran azules color aqua, y tenia largas pestañas, el parecido era increíble pero la diferencia mas notoria era que el tenia una sonrisa en su cara, lo observe con asombro y después me di cuenta que sostenía un familiar objeto blanco y rosado en sus manos, me acerque con curiosidad y observe el objeto, si era mi gorro chappy..

-ah, ese es mio…- observe el gorro perfectamente doblado y limpio en sus manos, ¿parece que lo lavo?, tenia tantas preguntas ahora mismo.. el solo sonrió y yo lo mire extrañada - ¿tu quien eres?-

-¿no me recuerdas?- pregunto el chico amablemente, amabilidad, esa era otra diferencia entre Ichigo y el… me quede pensando y creo que ya sabia quien era.

-Ahhh .. ¿transferido?- pregunte con curiosidad el solo asistió con una sonrisa.

-Ya te recuerdo! Creo que te conoci en la recepción, jajaja perdón por lo que te dije ese día, en esos momentos pensé que eras otra persona! – rei al recordar mi torpeza, el solo rio y me entrego el gorro – ah pensé que el maestro lo había confiscado- dije aliviada de que no fuera así y abrase mi gorro contra mi pecho, mire al salón al recordar que ya mero tocaba la campana – Oye.. y estas en mi clase?- pregunte emocionada pues el se veía muy amigable, podríamos ser amigos :D , el solo asistió – Wow, vamos- lo tome del brazo mientras el solo me miraba detenidamente y nos metimos al salón, de inmediato Rangiku y Orihime comenzaron a acosarlo, tal y como lo hacían antes con Ichigo, yo solo me dirigí a mi asiento y vi a Tatsuki sentada en el asiento alado de mi, Trate de saludar a todos pero todos me ignoraban…

-Hola Tatsuki!- le salude pero solo me ignoro, Rangiku y Orihime al volver a su asiento también me ignoraron, creó que era por lo del desfile, Kaien vino y se sentó cerca de mi pero también me ignoro.

-Ya se… me transformare- les dije mientras me ponía mi hoodie de chappy y también mi gorro. –Tadaaaa!- dije sin éxito pues ni me voltearon a ver..-¿Qué les pasa? – suspire en derrota.

/

ICHIGOS POV.

La enana se fue por su lado y yo por el mio, me encontré con mis amigos en la cancha de basquetbol y decidimos jugar un rato, jugamos como por 1 hora pero ahora ya estaba cansado asi que nos sentamos un rato a platicar.

-Wow Ichigo, tus guardaespaldas ya no son tu sombra, veo que el matrimonio sirvió de algo..- comento Gin con una sonrisa mientras miraba alrededor.

-si oye.. y ¿Qué tal tu noche, eh pícaro? – Dijo grimmjow mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-ehhh.. ni te imaginas.. ¿Qué crees que paso?– le respondí mientras me rascaba la nuca

-Oii acaso paso algo!- pregunto Keigo emocionado, claro con su mente pervertida era obvio que se emocionara por algo así.

-No sucedió nada de lo que ustedes piensan.. – rodé los ojos ante sus pensamientos absurdos ,todos rieron y me les uní pero entonces recordé lo que paso la noche anterior, y como la enana me mordió –pensándolo bien.. creo que si paso algo- les dije irónicamente.

-UHHHHHHH- dijeron en unísono

-Bien Kurosaki, suelta la sopa- dijo Ishida calmadamente.

Yo solo sonreí ante sus especulaciones y ellos siguieron hablando entre si.

-Hola Senna!- escuche a Hisagi decir alegremente, la sonrisa se borro de mi rostro y me quede helado, pensé que ella.. se había ido, ¿Qué hacia aquí? … Todos fijaron sus miradas en nosotros y se formo un silencio incomodo, yo la voltee a ver y ahí estaba parada frente a mi con una sonrisa triste.

Ishida suspiro y entendió el silencio, cerro su libro y se acomodó sus gafas – vámonos.. – dijo mientras se paraba de su lugar y se comenzaba a alejar.

-¿Eh? ¿A donde? – renegó Keigo mientras Ishida lo jalaba alejándolo del lugar.

-Nerd aguafiestas, justo cuando se ponen buenas las cosas- maldijo Grimmjow en voz baja mientras seguía a Ishida.

Hisagi solo me miro y puso su mano en mi hombro y se alejó con los demás.

-Bye Bye tortolitos- se despidió Gin mientras seguía a los demás.

Observe como todos se alejaban dejándome solo con Senna, me pare de mi lugar y mire a Senna en señal de que me siguiera y comencé a caminar con Senna siguiéndome.

/

KAIENS POV

-Yo también estaría enojada si fuera ellas.. creo que fui muy infantil, una chica como yo se convierte en princesa.. ¿no te parece loco? No es que sea un cuento de hadas como todos piensan, como sea, entiendo porque están molestas – Me confeso Rukia mientras me contaba sus problemas y yo solo escuchaba atentamente con una sonrisa.

-Voy a ser como antes… - sonrió al suelo y yo hice lo mismo. Era tan natural hablar con ella..

-Ah por cierto, gracias por escuchar… - me agradeció sinceramente.

-No es nada… Realmente no hice nada- admití pues la verdad no me sentía como si hubiera ayudado ni nada.

-¿Qué no hiciste nada! Escuchaste mis problemas… y eso es mucho – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si eso creo..-

Ella solo se quedo callada.. – Gracias… te diré algo.. es una alivio tener un amigo como tu- dijo sinceramente y note como lo decía con dificultad, se veía que para ella no era fácil exponer sus sentimientos.

Sonreí sinceramente – Lo mismo digo yo- creo que este era el comienzo de una buena amistad..

/

SENNAS POV

-Fui muy estúpida.. una estúpida chica que practica todo el día.. en la competencia todas fueron así, nadie demostró emoción… quiero expresar la alergia, la tristeza , el enojo y la vida.. todo eso atreves de mi danza… y por eso tome la vida por los cuernos y vivo la vida.. te arrepentirás de no esperarme Ichigo, así será toda tu vida… Ya lo veras.. – le dije a Ichigo al borde de las lagrimas, quería sacar todo esto que sentía , suspire y sonreí tristemente al suelo mientras que el había estado parado enfrente de mi todo este tiempo sin decir nada, solo escuchándome atentamente con la mirada en el suelo..

-Eso entre tu y yo… ¿aun seguirás saliendo conmigo verdad?- le pregunte sintiendo esperanza de que no lo había perdido aun.. el no respondió nada solo fijo su miranda triste en mi, las lagrimas estaban apunto de salir pues su silencio lo decía todo.. suspire y mire al suelo de nuevo pues no soportaba mirarlo a el..

-Tranquilo.. No te hare volver.. ¿Qué no me conoces? – le pregunte dolorosamente, una pequeña sonrisa triste aprecio en su rostro..

-No y es porque nunca salimos como debiera de haber sido.. eres un tonto Ichigo!- le grite con lagrimas en mis ojos, el tan solo metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se alejó de mi lentamente dejándome ahí con el corazón roto…

/

KAIENS POV

Caminábamos de regreso a la clase, Rukia caminaba alado de mi y pude observar de reojo como estaba nerviosa pues se veía tensa pero sabría que nunca lo admitiría.

-Tranquila, no te encojas de hombros, todo resultara- le dije mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda y se paraba derecha.

-Gracias, me alegra que estés en mi clase! – dijo con una sonrisa.. – Dame cinco! :D- dijo mientras alzaba su mano en el aire.

-¿Cinco que?- la mire confundido, ella solo tomo mi brazo con una sonrisa abrió mi mano y la choco con la de ella y se metió al salón dejándome ahí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

/

RUKIAS POV

Me metí a la clase y todos me ignoraron de nuevo así que solo me puse a dibujar.

-Rukia-Chan! Todos te queremos decir algo- dijo Rangiku sentándose encima de mi asiento, por su tono de voz se oía emocionada pero trataba de ocultarlo.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte seria y un poco triste.

-Oi Rukia-chan tendrás ir enfrente del salón- dijo Orihime alegremente, yo mire a mi nuevo amigo pero el solo volteo su mirada a otra parte, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Algo me ocultaban todos.. ¿y si querían que fuera enfrente para arrojarme algo? Ahhh.. ¿pero que es esto? ¿Acaso me había convertido en una cobarde? Rukia Kuchiki no era una cobarde.. me pare lentamente de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia el frente del salón, al pararme ahí enfrente todos me miraban y se formo un silencio incomodo.. Vamos Rukia… haz algo..

-Eh… yo quiero agradecerles a todos por no odiarme…tanto y pues.. –

-AHORA!- gritaron todos y todos lanzaron confeti y serpentinas, yo solo me quede congelada ahí en frente cubriéndome con mis brazos, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Orihime y Rangiku sacaron un pastel no se de donde y lo pusieron sobre la mesa, Tatsuki vino alado de mi emocionada y yo con cara de 0_0 .

-Felicidades Rukia-chan! Ahora eres princesa! – Aplaudió Orihime alegremente mientras ella y Rangiku me entregaban flores.. ¿eh? Yo solo sonreí un poco confundida aun..

-No te pongas tan feliz, la diversión se acabó para ti.. ahora estas casada- me dijo Tatsuki burlonamente mientras me golpeaba el brazo, yo solo sonreí y todos comenzaron a gritar y aventar mas confeti.

-¿Ya acabaron con su fiesta? – uh oh era nuestra maestra que estaba parada en la puerta, ella se acerco a mi y sonrió

-Felicidades chica.. ¿dime como te pudiste casar antes de que yo lo hiciera?- bromeo la maestra y todos rieron.

Después de eso todo fue muy divertido mientras nos aventábamos pastel, confeti, y otras cosas debí de haber sabido que me ignoraban porque planeaban algo.. pensé con una sonrisa.

/

KAIENS POV

A Rukia le encanto la sorpresa, la verdad yo ya sabia pero no debía decir nada, hoy fue un día divertido en la escuela, pensé con una sonrisa mientras caminaba a la salida de la escuela, escuche risas detrás de mi y voltee y vi un grupo de muchachas siguiéndome, mientras se sonrojaban, apenas tenia como 3 días aquí y ya me acosaban las muchachas.. 0_e les sonreí y disimuladamente camine mas rápido fue entonces cuando vi a Rukia ahí parada, me acerque a ella con una sonrisa.

-No pensé que hasta tu me mentirías.. sabes cuanto me sorprendiste – me dijo sarcásticamente.

-bueno y… ¿ que tal mi actuación? – pregunte burlonamente.

-También se hacerlo así que no te emociones.. – me dijo mientras me golpeaba el brazo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Enana! Sube al auto, no tenemos todo el día- escuchamos a alguien decir así que volteamos de donde provenía la voz para ver a Ichigo subido en la limosina con la ventanilla abajo esperando una respuesta de Rukia.

-Ya voy fresa… ugh Nos vemos- dijo Rukia un poco molesta y se dirigió hacia la limosina para después subirse en ella, yo solo sonreí por su actitud.

Ichigo solo rodo los ojos y subió la ventanilla..

-Yo debería de estar en esa limosina.. No Ichigo… ese es mi lugar.. – me susurre a mi mismo mientras veía la limosina alejarse..

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la tienda de flores pues quería comprar flores para recibir a mi madre en el aeropuerto en la tarde..

/

RUKIAS POV.

-No me andes ordenando cosas, si no me quieres proteger por ser mi esposo entonces tampoco me puedes ordenar.. ¿escuchaste fresita? – lo mire mientras cruzaba los brazos y el ni siquiera me volteo a ver.. iba a seguir diciéndole mas cosas pero entonces me asome por la ventana y vi como estábamos pasando cerca de mi casa, así que me entro una nostalgia horrible…

-ah mi casa esta subiendo por aquella calle… solía irme a la escuela en bicicleta con mi hermano.. ¿Cómo estará mi bicicleta? ¿se habrá oxidado con la lluvia? .. espero que el idiota de mi hermano la esta cuidando bien, porque es edición limitada de chappy … - yo seguía hablando e Ichigo ni siquiera me volteaba a ver, seguía con sus ojos cerrados pero todavía el ceño fruncido.. –Desearía pasear en mi bicicleta… - voltee a ver si Ichigo me había oído pero entonces vi audífonos en sus oídos.. genial! Todo este tiempo eh estado hablando sola.. -_-

Le arranque el audífono de su oído Bruscamente – ICHIGOO!-

-¿Qué estas haciendo Enana? Déjame en paz! – me dijo molesto mientras me arrebataba el audífono.

-Dije que!mi casa esta cerca… ¿podríamos pasar un segundo? – le pregunte amablemente pues necesitaba que dijera que si, quería ir a mi casa desesperadamente.

-No lo siento, tienes clases después de escuela en el palacio- dijo indiferente y se puso de nuevo el audífono.

- el si puede ver a sus padres y a su abuela todos los días… esto es injusto.. no hay derecho!.. IDIOTA!- dije entre dientes mientras me cruzaba de brazos en mi asiento maldiciendo a Ichigo pues me sentía tan enojada, Voltee a verlo y lo vi ahí en el asiento con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos detrás de su cabeza escuchando música..

-I-D-I-O-T-A! – le grite y el ni siquiera reacciono.. eso significa que no me podía escuchar. Perfecto.

-IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! – le comencé a gritar y el ni cuenta.. –I-D-I-O-T-A!- de repente abrió los ojos y me enderece rápido en mi asiento..

-¿Dijiste algo?- me pregunto tranquilamente.

-ohh… nada- le dije inocentemente y el volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-Idiota.. de todos tuvo que ser el peor idiota del mundo.. Ugh- dije derrotada mientras me encogía en mi asiento.

/

-¿Y si no la alimentan bien? Tu sabes que Rukia se enferma muy fácilmente.. Tal vez deberíamos llamarla – dijo Byakuya como siempre sin expresión alguna en su rostro pero su tono demostraba preocupación.

-Si, si la llamare solo para asegurarme que están cuidándola bien- dijo Byakuya tomando el teléfono y comenzando a marcar el celular de su hija.

Renji le arrebato el teléfono y se sentó enfrente de el – Padre ella esta bien, hoy la vi en la escuela, sigue igual de enana y loca que siempre.. además si la llamas va a comenzar a chillar- dijo Renji mientras tomaba una manzana y la mordía indiferente.

-Amor además Rukia no lleva ni una semana allá, deja de preocuparte, nuestra hija es fuerte, esta bien- aseguro Hisana con una sonrisa.

Byakuya suspiro en frustración – espero que tengan razón, me ire a dormir.. buenas noches-

-Es lindo verlo así de preocupado- admitió Hisana con una pequeña risita.

-¿Lindo? Dirás extraño… 0_o – contesto Renji con una gotita en la frente.

/

-¿La princesa Akemi no ha hecho nada después de la boda? – pregunto Masaki a su asistente con preocupación.

-Aun no, pero según fuentes confiables se dice que ella regreso en secreto hoy al país.. – informo la asistente.

Masaki se quedo helada al oír esas palabras.. así que solo se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con su esposo.

-¿Aun estas preocupada por mi luz de mi vida? Ya te dije que estoy bien… - Informo Isshin con una sonrisa mientras se tomaba sus medicinas.

Masaki sonrió tristemente.. – no es eso… yo se que ya estas mejor, es solo que… me preocupa el príncipe- admitió nerviosa.

-¿El príncipe? No te preocupes por Ichigo el solo esta confundido pero lo bueno es que ya descubrimos que no es gay.. :D además pronto caerla en los encantos de mi 3era hija – respondió Isshin muy orgulloso.

-um.. hablaba de Kaien- dijo Masaki con una gotita en la frente, suspiro y volvió a su tono de preocupación – cada vez que pienso en el algo dentro me molesta.. – Isshin solo se dedico a escuchar atentamente.

-El que haya vuelto después de 14 años, justo cuando tu te encuentras tan débil además…también escuche que la Princesa Akemi..- Masaki suspiro, Isshin al escuchar ese nombre solo miro a su esposa con interés.

-escuche que la princesa Akemi piensa regresar pronto… -

Al escuchar eso, Isshin perdió su sonrisa y se puso serio..

-Y si mis miedos resultan que son injustificados… Ojala que todo haya sido olvidado… y que todo haya sido borrado por los años.. – dijo Masaki con tristeza mientras isshin bajaba la mirada al suelo con tristeza esperando lo mismo..

/

RUKIAS POV

Después de la escuela al llegar al palacio era la hora de la comida, después de eso quería descansar pero Ichigo me dijo que tenia lecciones con mi maestra personal y después de eso teníamos que ir a ver una película con el rey isshin, pensé que solo seria por hoy pero resulta que es la rutina de todos los días, esto llegaría a ser cansado pensé, ahora mismo ya había acabado mis clases y me dirigía al salón donde veríamos películas, me pregunto que clase de películas veríamos.. llegue al salón y toque la puerta.

-YAY mi 3era hija esta aquí!- escuche al rey isshin decir y entonces abrió la puerta y me tomo del brazo ,me llevo a un sillón y me sentó alado de donde estaba Ichigo.

-Así los quiero juntitos! Y nada de manitas sudadas durante la película- ehhh Ichigo – Le guiño el ojo a Ichigo y podría jurar que vi a Ichigo sonrojarse, después el rey isshin empujo a Ichigo obligándolo a sentarse muy cerca de mi si no es que casi encima.

Ichigo y yo nos encontrábamos en una cercanía bastante incomoda pero no podíamos recorrernos ya que el rey isshin puso muchas almohadas a la orilla del sillón.

-Okay querubines, ahora veremos una película casera, 3era hija se que tuviste la desgracia de conocer a mi hijo ahora cuando es un amargado pero créeme no siempre ha sido así y aquí esta la prueba- dijo el Rey isshin con una sonrisa mientras metía el disco en el DVD.

-¿EH? De.. de,, -¿De que hablas?- dijo Ichigo entrando en pánico.

A continuación apareció en la tele un bebe bastante adorable, tenia pelo naranja y grandes ojos cafés, estaba en pañales y estaba gordito, estaba sentado en una silla comiendo espagueti, con toda la cara llena de salsa de tomate y algunos espaguetis colgando de su cabeza.

-¿No es adorable? , créelo o no ese es Ichigo- Dijo El rey isshin sosteniendo un pañuelo y limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Awwwwww - no podía creerlo era tan adorable antes.. ¿Qué rayos paso?

-¿Qué DIABLOS! Viejo quita esta película inmediatamente!- dijo Ichigo molesto mientras que el rubor en su cara era evidente y el trataba de pararse pero terminaba poniéndonos en situaciones mas incomodas.

-SHHHH Ichigo aquí viene cuando fuiste al baño por primera vez!- dijo su padre haciendo señas con la mano de que se calle mientras que los ojos de Ichigo se abrían muy grandes.

"_ya soid nino gande- _cantaba el pequeño Ichigo sentado en una bacinica con una sonrisa que se comía su cara.

-- nos reímos en unísono el rey y yo XD era tan graciosamente adorable.

-AHHH ¿Qué diablos!- se paro Ichigo de golpe haciéndome caer al suelo pero no me importo ya que me seguí riendo en el suelo, Ichigo estaba mas rojo que un tomate, mientras trataba de apagar el televisor.

-¿Por qué NO SE APAGA!- grito en pánico Ichigo presionando cada botón de la televisión.

-Sabia que tratarías de hacer eso- admitió el rey isshin con una sonrisa triunfante.

-AHHH te matare- dijo Ichigo mientras se abalanzaba sobre su padre.

-Mira Rukia-chan! Es esta parte encontré a Ichigo cantando en la ducha!- dijo El rey apuntando al televisor mientras trataba de cubrirse de Ichigo mientras que Ichigo estaba encima de el tratando de quitarle el control.

-- observe al pequeño Ichigo cantando en la ducha con una barba de jabón y un patito de goma.

-Se le ve el trasero! XD- se burlo El rey isshin soltando carcajadas.

-- Ichigo corrió al DVD y saco el disco, quebrándolo por la mitad y arrojándolo por la ventana, estaba tan ruborizado que combinaba con su cabello.

-Tengo mas copias Hijo Mio- se burlo su padre sacándole la lengua.

-AHHH es todo! nunca volveremos aquiii! - dijo Ichigo mientras me recogía del piso pues yo seguía riéndome con lagrimas en los ojos, me puso sobre su hombro y me comenzó a sacar de la habitación.

-Volveremos mañana!- le dije entre risas mientras le decía adiós y el rey isshin me devolvía el adiós con una sonrisa.

Definitivamente esto de ver películas no seria tan malo. XD …

/

-No te llamo como amiga si no como presidenta del club de equitación, los miembros tienen muchas quejas por tu culpa y no les eh puesto mucha atención.. dicen que si no vas no habrá club- Dijo Senna de un lado de la línea .

-¿Quién dijo? ¿Fueron ellos? – Se rio Ichigo del otro lado de la línea, Ichigo miro de reojo y vio como Rukia estaba parada cerca de el observándolo fijamente.. -¿Enserio? Diles que no se preocupen que ya no sucederá.. – no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo al estar hablando con Senna cerca de Rukia…

/

RUKIAS POV

Como siempre algo tiene que arruinar los buenos momentos, después de todo lo de las películas ya estaba un poco contenta pero después al escuchar a Ichigo hablar por teléfono con Senna no pude evitar volver a sentirme mal.. me sentía culpable, me sentía como la mala del cuento.. como la que sobra.. lo deje hablando solo y me fui a la sala y me senté ahí, con la mirada el suelo, pude observar de reojo como el me miro cuando termino de hablar, me miro y después se alejó, dejándome sola una vez mas..

Observe mi teléfono y decidí llamar a las únicas personas que me hacían sentir bien..

/

-Hola soy yo Chibi ¿Qué haces? .. Yo estoy haciendo ejercicio! ¿Qué? ¿Qué me extrañas mucho? Pssshhh ¿estas bien? Cállate antes de que vomite ¡! :P te vi esta mañana ¡! – Rio Renji en el teléfono mientras sostenía una pesa en su otro brazo y después su padre le arrebataba el teléfono.

-¿Rukia? ¿Estas Bien? Por favor cuídate… Alimentate bien. ¿Te tratan amablemente? Me informas si alguien te trata desagradablemente para que conozca a tu padre- Dijo Byakuya muy serio en el teléfono pero entonces Hisana le arrebato el teléfono.

-Rukia! Duérmete Temprano mi niña! Y no te preocupes por nosotros estamos bien! Si si ya me tome mi medicina. – aseguro Hisana con una sonrisa.

La llamada consistió de los 3 arrebatándose el teléfono para hablar con Rukia, pero al colgar Rukia se sintió vacía de nuevo, miro alrededor de la gran habitación y no pudo evitar sentirse que no pertenecía ahi.. y nunca lo hará pues su lugar era con su familia donde podía ser ella misma sin fingir ser alguien que no era..

/

RUKIAS POV

Me sentía tan vacía y sola.. extrañaba mucho mi casa, este lugar no era para mi sin embargo no pude evitar volver a sentir que todo este sacrificio valiera la pena pues por fin mi familia tendría que dejar de preocuparse por dinero, y eso me tenia tranquila..

Salí de la habitación y con la mirada busque a Ichigo, y lo encontré… estaba afuera en el balcón abrazando ese león de Peluche otra vez.. se veía triste y solitario.. me pregunto porque siempre tendrá el ceño fruncido.. ¿Por qué será tan difícil para el sonreír?.. ¿Por qué abrazaba a ese peluche como si fuera lo único que le quedara? Se veía tan indefenso.. tan triste. Como si alguien le hubiera roto el corazón… y todo esto.. ¿Por qué tengo tantas preguntas sobre el? ¿ a mi que me importa…? Ugh tanta confusión..

/

**YAY TERMINE :DD ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :) y esta larguito y todo ehh! déjenme reviews porfa! Me alegran el dia además de que me dan muchos animos 3 quiero saber que piensan, que les gusta, que no, que quieren ver,que no quieren ver, ahhh tantas cosas que quiero saber jaja estoy como Rukia xD bueno los veo pronto! Xo gracias por esperar. 3 las quiero. Xo eperdon por errores de ortografía. D: **


	9. Give You Hell

**YAAY lo prometido es deuda :) muchas gracias a las que me dejaron review de verdad.. creo que a las demás ya no les gusta mi historia : ( *llora en una esquina* mis lectoras andan desaparecidas! D: Espero que den señales de vida pronto.. :P **

**Koral Kurosaki: **lo se jajaa isshin es tan genial *.* y si hehe me alegra que te gusto el cap! Espero que este también te guste! :D y muchas gracias x dejarme review ^^ ami también me cae mal senna ugh y todavía nos caera peor…

**Akisa: **jaja no te preocupes, la reina en el fondo sabe que no es mala persona pero solo le falta descubrirlo de una vez y con ichiruki, esos dos cabezas duras :P necesitan tiempo jaja no te preocupes, ya veras. Gracias por tu review! :D disfruta este cap.

**P Aquí esta el Cap, disfruten ¡ ^_^**

**/**

Rukias POV

Era otro día aburrido en el palacio.. como siempre…. El caso es que era la hora de la comida y como siempre solo estábamos Ichigo y yo en la mesa pues como "estábamos casados" y vivimos aparte siempre somos solo nosotros, los empleados estaban sirviéndonos la comida cuando el celular de Ichigo comenzó a sonar, el lo dejo timbrando un rato y vi como se debatía entre contestar o dejarlo sonar, me miro y después contesto.

-Hola… ¿si?, estoy comiendo.. no, no.. esta bien, ¿Qué? Te escucho.. ok…. Adiós- Durante toda la llamada pude notar a Ichigo incomodo, no dejaba de voltear a verme y yo solo miraba mi comida, al terminar la llamada, solo comenzó a comer de nuevo en silencio.

- eh… ¿Era…Senna?- pregunte cuidadosamente, al escuchar su nombre, su mirada se clavo en mi.

-…. Si….- Dijo Ichigo aun incomodo y mirando al suelo.

-Sabes, no tienes que sentirte incomodo.. Ella es tu.. amiga.. así que por mi no te preocupes.- le dije sinceramente, o mas bien porque me sentía culpable, el caso es que mi intención era hacerlo sentir mejor.

-¿Eh?- dijo Ichigo confundido.

-Es que parecía que estabas incomodo.. por mi-

Ichigo rodo los ojos - ¿Incomodo? No seas ridícula enana.. No hay razón para que me sienta incomodo, este casado o no, no me incomoda hablar con nadie por teléfono.. No te preocupes por mi y yo tampoco me preocupo por ti.. oh y por cierto, tienes arroz en la cara- bufo Ichigo molesto mientras volvía a su comida.

Rápido me limpie el arroz, avergonzada y molesta, siempre que trataba de hacer algo bueno el lo arruinaba, estúpido….

-Siempre eres grosero conmigo, no me importa si te casaste conmigo por poder.. actúas como si no tengo sentimientos!, dices cualquier cosa en frente de mi.. y a veces no piensas que me hace sentir mal, me siento como una cosa.. – le dije enojada y entre dientes, ya me estaba acabando la paciencia.

Ichigo dejo caer su tenedor en su plato con brusquedad y me miro fijamente -¿Con que cara dices eso?-

-¿EH!- ahora si estaba confundida, esta bien que si lo trato mal a veces pero es porque se lo merece…

-Te casaste a cambio de dinero, ¿acaso no le hiciste ver eso a mi madre…?- Dijo Ichigo entre dientes, mientras apretaba el tenedor muy fuerte, mis ojos se abrieron muy grandes, me quede muda, no sabia que decirle pues el decía la verdad.. el no sabia mis razones pero aun tenia razón, me case por dinero..

- te casaste por dinero Rukia, y mi madre no me dijo… yo los escuche hablando de eso una noche.. ha! Y yo que te creía una enana tonta… hasta estabas haciendo una lista en la limosina.. ¿o me equivoco? Dime Rukia.. ¿Qué se siente casarse así?.. Contesta! Creo que lo merezco.. – dijo Ichigo mientras su mirada se clavaba en mi, sentía que su mirada me devoraba con enojo y resentimiento.. me era casi imposible hablar y por primera vez no sabia que decir, me sentía horrible.

-Creo que ahora si te deje muda.. ¿Por qué Rukia?... ¿Por qué lo que dije es cierto?- pregunto Ichigo en un tono burlón y sarcástico.

Sentía como mis paredes se derrumbaban, estaba tan enojada, que mi cerebro se desconecto de mi lengua pues odiaba cuando las personas me hacían esto, odiaba no poder defenderme, odiaba sentirme débil ante alguien y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

-Si pudiera te tiraría todos los dientes..- dije con odio mientras me paraba de la mesa tratando de contener las lagrimas –Si! Me case contigo por dinero! Lo admito! ¿contento? … Pero no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme…No sabes mis razones! Y si, soy como esa chicas de las telenovelas, que se casan por interés… Pero sabes algo.. ahora no me importa.. no me conformare con eso! Dentro de un tiempo.. te quitare todo!.. y te dejare en la calle, así que mejor no bajes la guardia, debes cuidarte de mi!.. eres un IDIOTA!- le grite mientras sentía como las lagrimas quemaban mis mejillas, estaba tan enojada, Ichigo solo se quedo helado mirándome mientras yo salía corriendo lejos de el, limpiándome las lagrimas traicioneras que no dejaban de salir.. me encerré en mi cuarto y me recargue el la puerta..

¿Pero que rayos paso conmigo? , si mi padre me viera ahora se decepcionaría de mi, La Rukia Kuchiki fuerte y decidida que el crio ahora no hacia mas que llorar y dejar mis emociones fuera.. me sentía como una estúpida, Ichigo es un idiota….

Decidí ir al jardín por aire fresco pues necesitaba calmarme, ya había parado de llorar pero aun seguía furiosa..

-Si nos vamos a divorciar, yo hare lo que quiera!- me dije a mi misma entre dientes mientras caminaba al jardín cuando de pronto al pasar vi una figura familiar recargada en la pared del balcón, me regrese y me pare enfrente de el viéndolo confundida ¿Qué hacia aquí?, al verme ahí parada el solo sonrió.

/

ICHIGOS POV

Wow.. Creo que ahora si me pase, pero ella lo merecía, ¿acaso cree que yo no tengo sentimientos? .. si me dolió saber que ella solo se caso por dinero, y estaba esperando que me dijera que era un malentendido pero en vez de eso, lo acepto y hasta me amenazo! Enana del demonio! Aunque nunca creí verla llorar.. eso si me sorprendió.. pero lo merecía, merecía todo lo que le hago.. ella dijo que tenia razones para casarse por dinero pero ¿que clase de razones haría algo así aceptable? Estaba furioso, es por esto que no confió en personas… lo mas raro es que de todo lo que me grito, lo que no ha dejado mi mente era cuando dijo que era como las chicas de las telenovelas que se casaban por interés.. ¿Qué es una novela? .. desde que lo menciono no eh dejado de pensar en eso..

-Ukitake.. ¿Qué es una telenovela? – le pregunte con curiosidad a Ukitake que se encontraba sentado alado de mi, revisando los deberes de hoy.

-¿Eh? – volteo a verme raro, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo – pues vera, una telenovela es una historia con drama, romance entre otras cosas que inventan para entretener a personas, casi siempre mujeres.. las pasan en la televisión en un horario fijo- ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-um.. no por nada..- dije pensativo, Ukitake solo sonrió y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ukitake… tu crees que um.. yo y tu podríamos.. um- rayos era vergonzoso pero tenia curiosidad, trataba de buscar las palabras mientras me rascaba el cuello.

-¿Quiere ver una Telenovela ¿cierto ?- pregunto Ukitake con una sonrisa.

-No.. yoo, pues solo quería, um..-

-Lo espero en la sala- dijo Ukitake mientras se alejaba camino a la sala.

-Ok…- dije mientras lo seguía.

/

RUKIAS POV

-Así que tu eres el príncipe Kaien- repetí con sorpresa la información que me acababa de dar Kaien

-Según las leyes, solo el príncipe heredero puede vivir en el palacio.. por eso es que no vengo muy seguido a este lugar.. – suspiro Kaien tristemente mientras observaba el cielo.

De repente todo comenzó a tener sentido.. Como las piezas de un rompe cabezas.. Kaien, príncipe, primo de Ichigo, el parecido con Ichigo, y también el mismo Kaien que Ichigo no dejaba de mencionar el día que me dio los dulces.

-Ah, por cierto.. no te di las gracias- dije recordando lo de los dulces.

-¿Mhh?- murmuro Kaien confundido.

-El día de la boda.. me enviaste chocolates- le recordé con una sonrisa.

-¿Chocolates? ¿yo?- pregunto con curiosidad.

- he he No seas tímido – golpee a Kaien en el Brazo mientras el solo se quedo pensativo.

-Oye ¿y no has oído nada de mi?, no que me importe lo que digan pero debo admitir que me preocupa que inventen cosas y me critiquen. – le confesé a Kaien con seriedad.

-Pues dicen que.. no sabían que eras una trepadora..-

-¿EHH?- 0_o

- no creen que con esa cara tuya lo hayas seducido.. – dijo Kaien pensativo mientras yo me tocaba mi cara en horror. ¿Qué había de malo con mi cara? D:

-HAHAHAHA tonta, era broma- dijo Kaien entre risas mientras me despeinaba el cabello.

-¿QUEEE? Idiota! No juegues así! – bufe mientras cruzaba mis brazos indignada.

-Aunque admito que eres linda… no eres el tipo de mujer de Ichigo… - Comento Kaien mientras me miraba con simpatía.

-JAAA! Como si me importara ser el tipo de mujer para ese idiota… - me murmure a mi misma sin que Kaien escuchara, de repente mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Ugh ¿me pregunto quien será?- murmure mientras sacaba mi celular cuando lo encontré conteste de inmediato pensando que seria alguien importante..

-¿En donde estas enana?- escuche al idiota preguntarme desde la otra línea, le diría todas su verdades de nuevo pues aun estaba enojada pero Kaien estaba aquí asi que solo trate de colgar disimuladamente pero Kaien volteo a verme.

-¿Es Ichigo? – me pregunto con interés.

Después de pensarlo dos veces decidí que Ichigo merecía que todos supieran que era un imbécil así que volví a colocar el teléfono a mi oído.

-¿Qué Fresita? ¿Temes que este robando algo de tu palacio? – le conteste entre dientes y cerré el teléfono.

-¿ya empezaron a pelear?- pregunto Kaien sarcásticamente. –Que graciosos son- se burlo.

-No es gracioso… - le respondí y suspire….ojala lo fuera.

-¿No tienes que irte?-

-No voy a irme… El fresa no me manda- le dije mientras rodaba los ojos.

-si los haces esperar será peor… y menos lo aguantaras- me sugirió Kaien , suspire y me pare, si así ya no lo aguanto.. no quiero saber que pasaría después.. pensé mientras me dirigía hacia donde el estaba.

/

Al entrar a la sala, lo vi sentado ahí muy despreocupado como si nada paso.

-Okay.. si no terminas enamorándote de mi, terminaras matándome y huyendo del país con mi dinero o terminaras huyendo con otro y con mi dinero o si no Yo te matare primero o si no al ultimo terminaremos siendo una pareja feliz blah blah bla, tantos finales por elegir.. – me dijo mientras miraba el techo con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-okaaay… creo que terminaste con lo ultimo de cerebro que te quedaba.. no se de que hablas pero la 2nda opción suena bien – le dije sarcásticamente desde la puerta.

-Vi las telenovelas.. y trato de decidir como cual de las chicas interesadas terminaras.. –

-Terminare como la que te matara por ser un idiota – le dije mientras le enseñaba mi puño.

-Ya basta.. sabes, ver telenovelas me hizo ver muchas cosas.. – Me dijo mientras se paraba, se acercó a mi y se puso justo enfrente de mi - ¿Por qué no invitamos a una de las actrices para que te de consejos?- me dijo mientras se agachaba a mi altura y colocaba su enorme mano encima de mi cabeza.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?- le reclame mientras lo empujaba bruscamente.

-No…- me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo.

-Lárgate! ¿Por qué nunca me dejas en paz!- le grite mientras lo trataba de empujar lejos de mi.

-Tranquila.. era una broma- me dijo pero eso no me hizo parar, seguía empujándolo pero no estaba teniendo éxito.

-Te dejare ir a casa… - eso me hizo parar de inmediato mientras lo mire con los ojos muy grandes ¿de verdad haría algo así? ¿Por qué? No me importa, yo quiero ir a casa, quiero salir de aquí.

¿Eso quieres?.. o aun mejor.. ¿Traigo a tu familia? – me sugirió viéndome fijamente, asistí lentamente, aun sin creer lo que estaba diciendo..

-Así será… -susurro, de verdad estaba conmovida.. no podía creer que el haría algo así por mi.. – pero.. Pórtate bien- me susurro con una sonrisa arrogante… ES TODO! ME LAS VA A PAGAR!

Lo tome bruscamente de la camisa y lo acerque a mi cara -¿Otra vez! Primero me ofendiste diciendo que me case solo por dinero! ¿y ahora me engañas diciendo que puedo irme! Eres un idiota! – le grite y entonces mi pie fue a parar a su mandíbula…

-OW! ¿Qué RAYOS?- me grito mientras se sostenía la mandíbula.

-Nadie se mete con Rukia Kuchiki- le sonreí sarcásticamente mientras el solo me miraba feo.

/

Al otro día en la escuela tuvimos un examen y creo que reprobé pues nadie me dejaba copiarle y entonces Orihime dijo que le podía copiar pero decidí no hacerlo ya que la primera respuesta que alcance a ver decía "Norte América" pero era un examen de Matemáticas 0_o , Rangiku tenia la cabeza sobre el escritorio pues se la paso tomando sake y ahora tiene una resaca , Tatsuki no me dejo copiar de plano y Kaien me miraba feo cuando le copiaba, a la salida de la escuela quería ir con mis amigas a comer en los puestos de comida que estaban afuera de la escuela pero como siempre Ichigo me estaba esperando en la limosina así que decidí disfrazarme para que no me reconociera nadie, y fue así como termine aquí en el puesto de comida con Orihime, Rangiku y Tatsuki usando la bufanda de Rangiku, El broche de pelo de Orihime y los lentes de sol de Tatsuki.

-Nena, ahí vienen los guardaespaldas- grito Rangiku alarmada, rápido nos volteamos dándoles la espalda y ellos se pasaron como si nada y se alejaron para seguirme buscando.

-Este es el disfraz perfecto… nadie me reconoce- Dije entusiasmada.

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya pero si es la princesa del siglo 21- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, al voltear me encontré con Kaien, parado ahí sonriéndome.

-¿EH! ¿Cómo me reconociste! Tramposo! – le reclame a Kaien mientras el solo sonrió y se acercó a nosotros.

-Que bueno que viniste mira.. ¿quieres pastel de arroz? – le dije señalando la comida del puesto.

-Nosotros te invitamos- le dijo Rangiku acercándosele demasiado mientras que Kaien solo sonreía nerviosamente.

-Ya.. Come- le dije golpeándole el brazo, el solo observo detenidamente la comida.. -¿Qué? ¿te da asco?-

-No, no es eso… es solo que nunca lo eh comido.. – confeso Kaien.

Todas lo miramos sorprendidas, mientras que el solo se rasco el cuello.

-¿De que planeta eres!- bromee mientras lo miraba raro.

-Pruebalo Shiba-kun! Esta rico! :D - sugirió Orihime.

-SII! ENTRALE!- lo anime mientras me comía el mio.

Kaien me miro confundido.. -¿A dónde entro?- todas no empezamos a reír, a veces Kaien no tenia idea de las cosas, como sea lo hicimos probar el pastel y le gusto, estábamos todos pasándola bien cuando vi la limosina pasar, ahhh ese tonto! Me quería dejar! Así que empecé a correr a toda velocidad detrás de la limosina tratando que se detuviera…

/

-Y bien.. ¿Cómo va la princesa con sus estudios de Etiqueta Real? – pregunto Masaki con curiosidad.

Unohana suspiro – No muy bien, parece no interesarle nada de lo que tratamos que aprenda- informo con seriedad.

Masaki suspiro – siento hacer esto pero, no la dejes ir hasta que veas que ha estudiado el material que le proporciona- A Masaki no le gustaba ser dura con Rukia pues en el fondo creía que era buena persona pero de verdad quería que aprendiera todo lo que se necesita para ser princesa para que les demuestre a todos que si es capaz de hacerlo.

-Si majestad ,como usted ordene- asistió Unohana, a ella tampoco le gustaba ser así pero era por su bien.

/

RUKIAS POV

-Aun no te perdono por todo lo que me has hecho, además que casi me dejas en la escuela- dije mientras caminaba con los brazos cruzados para adentro del palacio alado de Ichigo.

-Pshh, dices como si me importara- bufo Ichigo mientras rodaba los ojos y caminaba a un lado de mi.

Ignore su comentario y mire al suelo, pero entonces recordé algo.. –Ah! Hoy es el dia que mis padres visitaran el palacio!- exclame entusiasmada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que bien..- contesto Ichigo sin interés alguno.

-Oye estaba pensando… te perdonare si me ayudas a estudiar lo que la dama Unohana me encargo, así terminare mas rápido y podre ir a verlos mas tiempo- le pedí amablemente esperando que me ayudara.

-Lo siento, tengo una conferencia.. estudia sola – simplemente respondió, pare de caminar y el siguió caminando.

-Ugh! Cabeza hueca.. – murmure entre dientes – esta bien! Puedo hacerla sola! No necesito tu ayuda cabeza de zanahoria! – le grite mientras lo observaba alejándose.

/

En una habitación del palacio se encontraban una asombrada Hisana Kuchiki mirando alrededor en asombro, Un Byakuya Kuchiki sin expresión alguna, Una abuela Muy sonriente, Un Isshin muy emocionado y Una Masaki amablemente sonriente.

-Lamento no haberlos invitado antes, debía haberlo hecho, pero estuve un poco ocupado… - se disculpo Isshin mientras les entregaba tazas de te.

-Disculpa Aceptada Señor Kurosaki ..- respondió Byakuya educadamente mientras bebía un poco de su te.

-Oh por Kami, deja de ser tan formal Byakuya, llámame Isshin- Dijo Isshin mientras golpeaba el brazo de Byakuya haciéndolo que derramara un poco de te.

Byakuya cerro sus ojos en frustración pues odiaba formalidades tan rápidas y que personas lo llamaran por su primer nombre– Señor Kurosaki esta bien para mi..- dijo seriamente mientras aclaraba su garganta.

-Vamos Byakuya, somos consuegros ahora y futuros abuelos de los mismos retoños! – Exclamo Isshin despreocupadamente mientras bebía de su te.

Al escuchar eso Byakuya comenzó a Ahogarse con su te mientras sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mirando a Isshin.

-¿Qué! ¿Ya se enamoraron! Según yo les tomaría algunos meses! - Pregunto una entusiasmada Hisana con brillo en sus ojos.

Byakuya volteo a ver a Hisana con los mismos ojos abiertos que veían a Isshin hace algunos momentos.

-Oh no, Hisana querida, Todavía no, pero no te preocupes , estoy trabajando en eso ;D- dijo Isshin con una sonrisa.

-AH! Que romántico! Si necesitas ayuda, yo te ayudare, podríamos hacer de su historia de amor, los próximos Romeo y Julieta- dijo Hisana emocionada ignorando la expresión de su esposo.

-Si si, hasta tengo un plan en mi oficina, y ya comencé a escoger los nombres de mis nietos! – Aplaudió Isshin orgulloso – Ven Hisana, te mostrare!- dijo Isshin parándose y bailando hacia la puerta.

-AAH que coincidencia! Yo también! – aplaudió Hisana, mientras seguía a Isshin alegremente.

-Ah eres la socia perfecta!- lloro Isshin mientras los 2 se alejaban de la habitación, murmurando miles de cosas, sobre sus futuros nietos con emoción.

Todos en la habitación tenían gotitas en la frente, La abuela estaba que se moría de risa, mientras Masaki y Byakuya tenían los ojos muy abiertos y preocupados por sus respectivas parejas.

/

RUKIAS POV

La clase con la dama Unohana era muy aburrida, además estaba ansiosa por ver a mis padres, así que mi mente no estaba ahí en esos momentos, solo pensaba en que ya quería que fuera hora de salir de ahí, trate de sacar mi celular para ver la hora..

-Princesa! Los celulares están prohibidos en las lecciones!- me regaño la dama Unohana mientras me miraba de una forma reprobatoria.

-Ya lo se pero.. Ya nos tardamos de mas! , ¿Puedo ir a ver a mis papas? Después regreso y termino.. ¿si?- le pregunte con esperanza de que me dejara irme, no se porque ahora tardamos mas, y justo hoy!..

-En cuanto responda todo y me demuestre que estudio, podrá irse, son órdenes de la Reina Masaki y no pueden desobedecerse – dijo claramente la dama Unohana mientras volvía al pizarrón.

Suspire y enterré la cara en mi libro, esto tomara un tiempo….

/

Hisana y Byakuya se encontraban en la sala esperando a Rukia, llevaban ahí un largo tiempo..

-¿Por qué no se presenta Rukia? Hemos estado esperando por mas de una hora .. – dijo Byakuya indignado mientras veía su reloj.

-No lo se cariño, de seguro esta ocupada.. – dijo Hisana calmadamente.

-¿No te preocupa donde se encuentra?- pregunto Byakuya impacientemente.

- No, la verdad debe estar muy ocupada mi niña.. Deberíamos irnos- dijo Hisana mientras se paraba de su lugar.

-¿Qué? No nos iremos sin ver a Rukia.. deberíamos de ir a buscarla.. – dijo Byakuya mostrando preocupación.

-Byakuya Kuchiki ¿eres tu? – Pregunto Hisana sorprendida – Desde que Rukia se fue, no has dejado de mostrar emociones.. no me malinterpretes, es lindo pero me sorprendes – dijo Hisana con una sonrisa burlona mientras besaba la mejilla de su esposo.

Byakuya aclaro la garganta tratando de ocultar su rubor – no estoy mostrando nada.. solo me parece indignante que Rukia nos haga esperar así- mintió Byakuya mirando a otro lado.

-he he lo que digas, ya vámonos.. la visitaremos luego- sonrió Hisana mientras dejaba en la mesa el paquete que le habían traído a Rukia, después se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.. - ¿Vienes?- le dijo a su esposo esperándolo en la puerta.

-Si, en un momento.. – respondió Byakuya serio.

-Bien te esperare en el carro.. – sonrió Hisana mientras salía por la puerta.

-Hisana tiene razón.. ¿Qué me sucede? – murmuro Byakuya para el mismo mientras meneaba su cabeza.. se acercó al paquete que le dejaron a Rukia, saco un sobre de su bolsillo y lo dejo encima del paquete.. - Adios, Rukia- susurro mientras salía de la habitación.

/

RUKIAS POV.

Por fin! Termine! Cerré el libro con felicidad mientras Salí corriendo con toda velocidad mientras Momo e Isane me seguían

-MAMA! PAPA!- grite con felicidad mientras entraba a la habitación recogiendo los regalos que les había comprado a ellos y a Renji, salí corriendo hacia la otra habitación.

-MAMA! PAPA!- entre gritando pero al entrar la habitación estaba vacía, deje de correr mientras mi sonrisa se borraba.. me acerque lentamente a la mesa donde había un paquete, suspire y deje los regalos sobre la mesa, encima del paquete había un sobre, lo tome lentamente y lo abrí, ahí adentro encontré un pequeño llavero para celular del embajador de algas y una nota..

"_Rukia, se que esto es difícil para ti, pero no te rindas, sigue con la cabeza en alto después de todo eres una Kuchiki, no olvides todo lo que te ense_ñe, _la casa esta triste sin tu presencia, te compre este llavero por que me pareció… agradable, espero que te agrade tanto como a mi, colócalo alado del llavero de chappy que te dio tu madre y del llavero de piña que te dio Renji, Te quiere –Tu Padre"_

Después de leer eso me dieron ganas de llorar de nuevo, mi padre no era un hombre de muchas palabras y sentimientos pero siempre nos hacia saber cuanto nos quería a su manera, observe el llavero entre mis manos y lo puse en mi celular tratando de no llorar, momo e Isane me estaban mirando con tristeza , abrí el paquete lentamente y me encontré con vasijas con comida, había torta de arroz ,sabia que mi madre lo había cocinado pues era mi favorito, también había pancakes, si, los famosos pancakes de mi papa, y también había un pastel deforme de chappy, reí con tristeza pues sabia que Renji lo había hecho, un día le trate de enseñar y siempre le salían deformes pero ricos.. fue a cuando comencé a llorar desconsoladamente pues esto me recordó cuanto extrañaba mi casa, cuanto los extrañaba a ellos, momo e Isane trataron de calmarme y después de un rato deje de llorar.. me limpie las lagrimas, recogí todo y momo e Isane me ayudaron cargando con la comida, al salir de la habitación me encontré con Ichigo.

Me paso por un lado y se me quedo mirando raro.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz! – le reclame con enojo mientras frotaba mis ojos, el solo me miro confundido.

-¿Por qué dejaste que mis papas se fueran sin que yo los viera!- le grite.

Ichigo no dijo nada y solo se me quedo mirando con simpatía..

-Princesa, el príncipe no sabia que se habían ido, no quiso molestar mientras hablaba con ellos asi que salió del palacio y apenas acaba de llegar- me informo Ukitake sinceramente.

Voltee a ver a Ichigo arrepentida por haberlo acusado sin pruebas, y el solo bufo molesto mientras caminaba saliendo de la habitación.

/

Después de un rato decidí ir a disculparme con Ichigo pues eso había sido injusto, es solo que ya ni se cuando hace una cosa buena y cuando no, ugh como sea, entre a la sala y ahí estaba el sentado con sus audífonos en sus oídos y los ojos cerrados.. me dirigí al sillón enfrente de el, y ahí estaba el pequeño león que Ichigo siempre abrazaba, lo tome delicadamente y me senté con el en mis piernas, Ichigo parecía estar durmiendo además tenia audífonos así que decidí al menos hablar con su león..

-Hola, no se tu nombre pero bueno, creo que es mejor hablar contigo que con el idiota de tu dueño que se cree mucho.. – Bufe mientras veía a Ichigo ahí en el sillón, después me voltee al león de nuevo y suspire tristemente - ¿todavía le gustara Senna? .. Sabes, si yo hubiera rechazado la boda y no nos hubiéramos casado.. quizá se habría casado con ella.. Dado que es quien realmente le gusta.. y tal vez ahora el no seria tan infeliz – sonreí tristemente – mi intención no era arruinarle la vida, solo quería hacer la vida mas fácil para mi familia, si el tan solo supiera mis razones, a lo mejor no me odiaría tanto.. siento pena por Senna.. me siento culpable, como si me metí a la fuerza ¿sabes? .. Al pensar que yo fui la persona por la que no se caso con ella y realizar su amor.. me hace sentir horrible y espero que algún día me perdone.. – acaricie al pequeño león lentamente, cuando de pronto Ichigo abrió los ojos y se quito los audífonos.

-Ahora regreso.. - dijo simplemente mientras salía de la habitación.

Lo observe mientras se alejaba de la habitación, suspire y deje al pequeño león sobre la silla, me acerque al sillón donde estaba sentado Ichigo y me senté ahí, pero al sentarme el reproductor de CDS de Ichigo, se cayo y se abrió, lo recogí con cuidado y me di cuenta que no tenia disco.. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no tiene disco! .. entre en pánico pero entonces pensé que podría haber estado escuchando el radio, pero al buscar el botón de radio no lo encontré.. no,no,no… no puede ser, no estaba escuchando nada.. y tampoco estaba dormido.. así que el… Oh por dios… alguien máteme ahora.

/

KAIENS POV

Me encontraba en el jardín como siempre, ahora ya había agarrado la costumbre de visitar mas seguido ya que Rukia era mi amiga. Me dirigí a la banca cuando vi que Rukia ya estaba ahí.. se me hizo raro verla ahí tan seria, tenia una expresión como pálida, me acerque a ella cuidadosamente..

-¿en que piensas?- Le pregunte casualmente.

Ella me miro sobresaltada de que aparecí de repente y miro al suelo -¿viniste a ver a tu abuela?- me pregunto cambiando el tema.

Decidí no decir nada mas pues de seguro eran problemas con Ichigo.. –Si.. sabes, el cumpleaños de Ichigo es en una semana- le comente como si nada, ella me miro con ojos muy grandes…

-¿EH? ¿es enserio! – me pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Qué no lo sabias? – le pregunte sorprendido y con curiosidad – harán una gran fiesta , y me invitaron.. ¿Cómo es que tu no lo sabias? – ella solo bajo la mirada ..

Las cosas si que estaban raras aquí siempre.

**Hehehe aquí esta el nuevo cap, oigan ese Ichigo y Rukia como pelean! ¿no creen? Haha, téngales paciencia, denles tiempo, ya se irán calmando jaja bueno decidí cortarle ahí porque el próximo cap será la fiesta de Ichigo, ¿Qué creen que pasara? D: hehe. Porfa porfa porfa se los suplico déjenme reviews :) me encanta leerlas :3 muchas gracias alas personitas que siempre me dejan. De verdad. Y bueno traeré el próximo muy pronto! :D los quiero a todos! :) y perdón por faltas de ortografía! Jaja**

**PREGUNTA:**

**¿Team Rukia o Team Ichigo? Jaja XD**


End file.
